Cross Destiny
by myteenagedreamx
Summary: ils se croisent tous les jours, s'en même sans rendre compte dans New-York la ville ou les rêves se réalisent... tout les opposent et pourtant tout les rapproches.
1. Chapter 1

Huit heures dix, Chris n'a pas dormi de la nuit s'étant disputé la veille avec Will. Cela faisait un an qu'ils entretenaient une relation amoureuse, mais quand Chris surprit Will avec un jeune inconnu dans ses bras, sa confiance envers ce dernier s'écroula. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, il décida de téléphoner à sa meilleure amie Léa, en espérant qu'elle soit réveillée.

« Allô ? »  
« Salut Lea, c'est Chris »  
« Salut mon chou, que t'arrive-t-il ? Ta voix est toute tremblante ? »  
« Je me suis disputé avec Will hier soir »  
« Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ? »  
« Je l'ai surpris devant chez moi avec... Avec un gars »  
« Oh mon chou... Je suis tellement désolée ! Que veux-tu faire ? »  
« J'en sais rien, il m'a brisé le cœur et... Oh mon dieu..."  
« Chris ? »  
« J'ai un entretien pour un emploi à neuf heures trente ! Ça m'est sorti de la tête ! »  
« Alors ne pense pas à lui ! Tu dois te concentrer sur ton travail, je passerais te voir cette après-midi »  
« D'accord merci pour tout Léa »  
« Mais de rien mon chou, je t'embrasse ! Je t'aime »  
« Moi aussi je t'aime »

Chris coupe son portable rapidement, il doit être irréprochable sur sa tenue. C'est vrai qu'il ne roule pas sur l'or, mais malgré ça Chris a toujours aimé la mode. Il opte donc sur une chemise blanche, un pantalon moulant noir qui épouse sa silhouette de rêve, une veste noire, ses chaussures en cuir sombre, et pour couronner le tout, une petite cravate blanche. Ne sachant pas vraiment l'adresse, il décide de prendre un taxi. Il admire la vue spectaculaire de la grosse pomme, profite de la chaleur du mois de juin qui entoure l'atmosphère du taxi. Il décide alors d'ouvrir la fenêtre. Soudain, il entend des cris féminins provenant d'une limousine. Il vit des paparazzis suivre la voiture noire, comme de vrais vautours. Le silence régnait avant que le chauffeur s'exclame :

« Encore ses adolescentes en pleines hormones ! »  
« Je vois ça ! Que ce passe t-il ici ? »  
« À mon avis, c'est encore une star à la conquête de la grosse pomme ! »  
« Oui, vous avez sûrement raison... Ça doit être encore un de c'est boys-bande »  
_  
__Une heure plutôt du côté de Darren._

Darren, bichonné par sa maquilleuse, siffle tranquillement une mélodie inconnue puis s'exclame brusquement :

« Amanda passe moi mon bloc note là-bas s'il te plaît !"  
« Toute de suite, monsieur »  
« Merci beaucoup ! Je crois que je viens de trouver ma prochaine chanson à mettre sur mon album »  
« C'est merveilleux monsieur »  
« Amanda ! Appel moi Darren franchement j'ai vingt huit ans pas cinquante ans »  
« Très bien m... Darren »  
« Tu vois quand tu veux » en lui donnant son plus beau sourire.

Le maquillage terminé, Darren se lève de sa chaise et tombe nez à nez devant son manager qui s'exclame :

« Darren ! Te voilà j'ai quelque chose à te dire ! »  
« Je t'écoute Vic »  
« Tu vas avoir un nouveau assistant, une agence va peut être en recruter un ce matin ! »  
« Vic, je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas la peine » en haussant les épaules.  
Vic se rapproche de lui d'un air sérieux et s'exclame « Darren ! Tu es une star, tu vis dans le monde des paillettes, pense à ta réputation ! Un assistant qui satisfait tous tes besoins quand t'en à envie ! »  
« Si tu le dis... »  
« Assez parler ! Ta limousine t'attend. L'interview commence dans une heure, tu devrais te dépêcher ! »  
« Les vitres sont blindées rassure moi ? »  
« Oui elles le sont, mais les filles le savent déjà ! Darren Criss, la star débarque de Los Angeles pour New York, les places de ton concert on était toutes vendues en vingt quatre heures ! »  
« Génial... On n'y va ! »

Chris arrive à destination. Il lève la tête et aperçoit la devanture de l'agence. Les mains légèrement tremblantes par le stress qui l'envahit à cette heure précise, il respire un grand coup et décide de prendre sur lui, discrètement, il prononce :

_Tu as vécu des moments plus intenses Chris ! Alors prend sur toi mon vieux !_

Dans un premier temps, il sourit et frappe à la porte quand une voix féminine lui dit :

« Entrez ! »  
« Bonjour Madame »  
« Bonjour monsieur, asseyez-vous, je vous en pris »  
« Hum... Très bien merci »  
« Nous avons étudié votre dossier, vous avez fait vos études à Clovis, je vois que vous étiez un très bon élève, résultats largement suffisants pour faire des études supérieures, pourquoi ne pas être aller à l'Université Monsieur Colfer ? »  
« Et bien, c'est une raison assez personnelle, mes parents ne roulent pas sur l'or et ma petite sœur à une forme d'épilepsie très forte, les traitements sont extrêmement chers. Au départ, je travaillais dans un fast-food pour payer mes études, mais... J'ai préféré subvenir aux besoins de ma sœur et est versé tout l'argent gagné dans les médicaments. Voilà ! »  
« Surprenant et extrêmement généreux de votre part »  
« Merci beaucoup »  
« Parlons maintenant du poste que je vous propose aujourd'hui ! Sur votre dossier, j'ai vu que vous aviez été serveur, et également dans l'humanitaire... Que diriez-vous de rester dans le même contexte ? Je vous propose donc d'être assistant personnelle d'une star ! »  
« Je vous demande pardon ? »  
« Le but de ce travail Monsieur Colfer est de subvenir au besoin de la Star en question. S'il vous demande quelque chose, vous devez le faire, et si vous respectez bien tout ce qu'il désire, vous devriez vous faire un salaire supérieur à tous les petits boulots que vous avez pu faire ! Il y a de nombreux avantages dans ce métier, vous voyagerez beaucoup !  
« Et quels sont les inconvénients ? »  
« Je dirais que vous ne verrez pas vos amis souvent. Il y a également un risque, la célébrité peut-être capricieuse... Si vous voulez mon avis, c'est une chance à ne pas laisser filer ! Il me faut une réponse d'ici deux heures »  
« Deux heures ! Mais c'est impossible ! »  
« Je regrette, c'est l'agent de Darren Criss qui gère tous ça »  
« Darren Criss ? »  
« La star en question, vous n'en n'avez jamais entendu parler ? »  
« Non, je ne m'intéresse pas beaucoup à ce genre de personnes »  
« Vous commencerez dès demain matin, j'attends votre réponse. Voici l'hôtel où vous irez... Si vous acceptez, bien évidement »  
« Merci pour tout madame, je vous téléphone dans deux heures »

_Appel entrant Lea _

« Alors ? Alors ? »  
« Tu ne devineras jamais !"

"La bonne nouvelle, c'est que j'ai un emploi ! La mauvaise, c'est que je dois confirmer dans deux heures ! »  
« De toute façon, tu vas accepter, pas vrai ? »  
« Je ne sais pas trop »  
« Tu te moques de moi ! »  
Chris expliqua tout en détail à ça meilleure amie, surprise, elle lui donna un conseil :

« Chris, c'est Darren Criss ! N'importe quelle femme rêverait d'être à ta place ! »  
« Qu'a-t-il d'extraordinaire ce type hein ?  
« Il est chanteur, musicien, acteur et super sexy ! »  
« Une sorte de Justin Bieber quoi ! Tout ce que je déteste... »  
« Chris ! On s'en fout de qui il est ! Accepte ce travail ! Tu seras bien payé et les mois où tu seras en vacance, on ira à Clovis voir t'est parents ! Mon chou, c'est génial ce qu'il t'arrive »  
« J'arrive pas à croire que je vais accepter... »  
« Super, je suis tellement contente pour toi ! »  
« T'es la meilleure, tu le sais ça ? »  
« Maintenant oui ! Chris n'oublie pas de le dire à Will »  
« Oh non, je l'avais oublié celui-là ! »  
« Je dois y allez, bon courage mon chou bisou »  
« Merci bisous »

Chris hésita, mais accepta le travail qu'on lui proposait. Dans l'après-midi, il décida d'envoyer un message à Will avec hésitation :

_Rejoins-moi à Central Park à seize heures trente sur le pont, il faut qu'on parle..._

Will ne répondit pas, Chris rangea son portable, une larme coula sur sa joue et il l'essuya avec rage. À présent, il sentait au plus profond de lui-même que son cœur serait brisé à la minute même où il verrait Will. Étrangement, il est complètement seul sur ce pont, il regarde son ombre qui se reflète sur le lac. Cinq minutes s'écoulent, puis dix, vingt et trente longues minutes passent. Will ne viendra pas, c'est fini.  
Étrangement, il est complètement seul sur ce pont, il regarde son ombre qui se reflète sur le lac. Cinq minutes s'écoulent, puis dix, vingt et trente longues minutes passent. Will ne viendra pas, c'est fini. Chris pense qu'il ne doit pas se permettre de pleurer pour lui, il est bien plus fort que ça. Il ferme les yeux quelques seconds et fredonne une mélodie. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il se mit à chanter de tout son cœur dans sa bulle où il s'est enfermé.

...

The smell of your skin lingers on me now  
You're probably on your flight back to your home town  
I need some shelter of my own protection, baby  
To be with myself and center  
Clarity, peace, serenity

L'odeur de ta peau traîne sur moi maintenant  
Tu es probablement sur ton vol de retour vers ta ville natale  
J'ai besoin d'un abri de protection baby  
Rester seule pour clarifier les choses  
Paix, Sérénité

I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do

J'espère que tu sais, j'espère que tu sais  
Que cela n'a rien avoir avec toi  
C'est personnel, moi avec moi-même  
On doit mettre un peu les choses au clair

...

Chris ne remarqua pas qu'un jeune homme en sweat à capuche était en train de courir.  
Le garçon s'apprêtait à continuer sa route en direction du pont, mais une voix magnifique l'arrêta.

And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry

Et tu vas me manquer comme son doudou manque à un enfant  
Mais je dois avancer dans ma vie  
Il est temps d'être une grande fille maintenant  
Et les grandes filles ne pleurent pas  
Ne pleurent pas, ne pleurent pas, ne pleurent pas

Like the little school mate in the school yard  
We'll play jacks and Uno cards  
I'll be your best friend and you'll be mine  
Valentine

Comme les camarades d'école dans la cour  
On jouera aux osselets et à Uno  
Je serais ton meilleur ami et tu seras mon  
Valentin

...

Le garçon pausa la paume de sa main contre le tronc d'un arbre et écouta la voix mélodieuse.  
Il décida de s'approcher plus près, il distingua une silhouette aussi belle que la voix. Il aurait voulu voir le visage de ce garçon, mais...

Yes, you can hold my hand if you want to  
'Cause I want to hold yours too  
We'll be playmates and lovers  
And share our secret worlds

Oui tu peux tenir ma main si tu veux  
Car je veux tenir la tienne aussi  
On sera amis et amoureux  
Et on partagera notre monde secret

...

Quelqu'un lui prit soudainement la main.

« Chord, tu m'as fait peur ! »  
« Désolé mec, on m'a dit que tu allais courir jusqu'au pont donc je suis venu... Surprise ! Alors je t'ai manqué ? »  
« Hum... Ouais je suis content de te voir mec » Darren était content de voir son meilleur ami, mais il aurait préféré le voir plus tard. Quand il se retourna, l'homme était parti.  
Le matin suivant Darren râle doucement, il n'a pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Depuis sa mésaventure au Park, il a cette voix dans sa tête qui persiste.  
Après avoir prit son petit-déjeuner, des coups retentissent à la porte.  
« Je suis en short ! » Cria-t-il de sa cuisine.  
« Super comme ça, je pourrais toucher ton joli torse ! » Réponds une voix après quoi, la porte de l'hôtel grince.  
« Mia ... Qu'est que tu fous ici ? »  
« Merci pour cet accueil »

À ce moment précis Darren ne peut tout simplement pas être ravi par l'arrivé de sa petite-amie... Ou comme il préfère l'appeler : sa fausse petite-amie. Mia Swier est une chanteuse de rock, elle fait partie d'un groupe. Elle a beau être une femme à son avantage, Darren ne ressent rien pour elle... Pour aucune femme d'ailleurs...  
Quand Darren a enregistré son premier album, il n'a pas été tout de suite dans les bacs, au contraire. Le producteur lui a donc proposé un marché : si Darren voulait continuer sa carrière, il devait faire le buzz. Sortir avec une fille était la meilleure solution, mais pas n'importe quelle fille ! Une chanteuse connue venant tout droit d'un groupe. Darren a dû faire comme s'il l'appréciait... Mais c'est loin d'être le cas... Elle est le cliché parfait de la fille à papa maman capricieuse et trop sûr d'elle. À chaque fois qu'elle l'embrasse ou essaye d'aller plus loin, il trouve toujours une excuse : "Mia je suis malade aujourd'hui", "Mia j'en ai pas envie, j'ai eu une dure journée" mais Mia n'est pas folle.

« Excuse moi, je reprends : Bonjour Mia, ta tournée c'est la semaine prochaine ? Que fais-tu ici ?»  
« Poussin enfin ! Tu me manquais tout simplement » en prenant son air fier.  
« Poussin vraiment... » Répond Darren d'un air presque choqué.  
« Tu as pris des muscles depuis la dernière fois, quelle bête ! Viens par là que je t'embrasse ! »  
Mia s'approcha dangereusement de Darren, elle pausa ses deux mains autour de la taille du bouclé et commença à rapprocher sa bouche de celle de Darren. Ce dernier refusa que cette fille pause ses lèvres remplies de gloss sur les siennes. Il la repoussa doucement et s'exclama :  
« Mia mon agent va arriver dans moins d'une heure et je suis pas prêt ! Fais comme chez toi, je vais prendre une douche rapide ! »  
« Encore une excuse... Je peux venir avec toi ? »  
« Rapide Mia ! Et non ce n'est pas une excuse ! »

Quand Darren sortit de la salle de bain enfin prêt, il vit que Mia était partie... il ne put s'empêcher de murmurer :

« Dieux merci »

De son côté, Chris arrive devant l'hôtel immense et il est presque sûr que les escaliers du hall sont en or. Quand il regarde ses vêtements et ceux des autres, il se sent tout à coup mal à l'aise.

Il explique à l'hôtesse la cause de sa venue, la femme lui demanda :

« Quel est votre nom et prénom monsieur ? »  
« Chris Colfer »  
« Parfait, j'appelle l'agent de Monsieur Criss »  
« Il est dans la même chambre que... Monsieur Criss ? »  
« Mon dieu non, cela serait fort déplacé ! Il a sa propre chambre »

Chris se demande pourquoi il a posé une question aussi stupide... Sûrement, le stress se dit-il. Et mon dieu, c'est quoi ce langage sortit tout droit sortit du moyen-âge ! Pensa-t-il.

« Il arrive tout de suite ! »

Un homme grand, la quarantaine, un peu dégarni, arriva et fit signe à Chris de le rejoindre, Le châtain se précipita alors et serra la main de l'homme.

« Bonjours Monsieur »  
« Bonjours Chris, tu peux m'appeler Vic, je suis l'agent de Darren. Viens, je t'emmène dans sa chambre, il est au courant de ta venue »

Chris entra dans l'ascenseur, dieu, il n'avait jamais vu un ascenseur aussi grand de toute sa vie. Une petite voix résonna dans l'habitacle « troisième étage ».

Ils longèrent le couloir gigantesque. Les murs sont garnis de motifs rouge et or, c'est magnifique, majestueux. Ils s'arrêtent devant la chambre numéro 144. Vic frappe à la porte et l'ouvre après en avoir eu la permission. Chris le suit docilement et la première chose qu'il vit est la surface de ce salon... Il fait le double du sien. Les fenêtres donnent sur une vue radieuse de New York, c'est tout simplement incroyable.

Des pas se rapprochèrent et il vit un homme brun aux cheveux extrêmement bouclés. L'homme est plus petit que lui certes... Mais quel corps ! Pensa-t-il.  
Le garçon décida de s'approcher plus près et il peut maintenant distinguer ces yeux d'une couleur indéfinissable. Un certain vert que Chris trouve incroyablement beau. D'une façon qu'il ne peut expliquer, des papillons semblent errer dans son ventre et il est certain de n'avoir jamais rien ressentit de si exquis. Ses yeux sont fixés sur lui, mais Vic prend la parole interrompant ainsi leur échange.

« Darren, je te présente Chris Colfer, il sera ton assistant personnel. Chris voici Darren, enfin, me suppose que tu le connaissais déjà avant, pas vrai ? »  
Voyant que Darren le fixe, il répond au bout de quelque secondes légèrement mal à l'aise :  
« Bien non... J'ignorais qui c'était avant.»  
En plus de le trouver magnifique, Darren apprécie sa petite voix aiguë hésitante, et étrangement cette silhouette lui en rappelle une autre... Et dieu pourquoi son cœur bat aussi vite.  
« Je suis enchanté de faire ta connaissance, j'espère que tu te sentiras bien ici. » Dit Darren en souriant.  
« Moi de même..." Quel sourire pensa Chris.  
« Je vous laisse tous les deux. Darren explique lui bien le programme de cette semaine, à plus tard. »  
« Au revoir » répondirent les deux jeunes hommes en même temps.  
« Désolé, Monsieur... »  
« Oh pitié toi non plus tu vas pas te mettre à m'appeler comme ça. Ecoute la première chose que tu peux faire pour moi c'est de me tutoyer ! »  
« On se connaît depuis dix minutes... Mais d'accord » N'oublies pas Chris, tu dois satisfaire tous les besoins de cet homme. Se résonna le châtain.  
« Deuxième chose, fait comme si je n'étais pas une star »  
« Oui d'accord, de toute façon, je ne connaissais pas v... Ton existence avant donc... Oh pardon, je ne voulais pas dire ça ! Je veux dire, je suis persuadé que tu es génial et - »  
« Eh détend toi mec ! Viens, je vais t'expliquer le programme. »

Darren lui fit signe de s'asseoir prêt de lui ce qui provoqua des frissons dans le corps de Chris. Il s'assoit donc à côté du bouclé, devant une table ronde.


	2. Chapter 2

Deux bonnes minutes s'écoulent, sans qu'ils ne se quittent du regard Chris tourne la tête brusquement et Darren décide de rompre le silence.

« Alors Chris, tu es content de travailler, j'imagine que de nos jours, c'est dur de trouver un emploi »  
« Oui je le suis, et effectivement c'est très dur enfin pas pour toi... J'imagine »  
« Tu sais la vie de star n'est pas si simple que ça »  
« Tout le monde s'occupe de toi, l'argent que tu gagnes... Moi je dois l'économiser pendant dix ans !»  
« Est-ce que tu vois tes parents régulièrement ? »  
« Bien sûr comme tout le monde »  
« Non pas comme tout le monde, la dernière fois que je les ai vus c'était il y a trois mois »

Chris est gêné d'avoir abordé ce sujet, il répond avec une voix douce et hésitante.

« Je suis désolé »  
« Ca fait rien je ne suis pas là pour parler de ma vie, on reprend ? »  
« Très bien »  
« Normalement je ne voulais pas que tu viennes... Je veux dire ce n'est pas contre toi hein ! Mais je ne voulais pas avoir d'assistant »  
« Oh... »  
« Mais j'en ai un et il a l'air d'être un chouette gars donc... On ne va pas se plaindre » dit Darren d'une voix incroyablement sexy.

Quand Darren prononce les cinq derniers mots de sa phrase, Chris ne peut s'empêcher de rougir et il souhaite de tout son être que Darren ne le remarque pas. Son cœur bat tellement fort, la chaleur l'envahie il se persuade lui-même que la cause venait du temps.

« Tu es là alors au temps travailler après tout c'est le but ! Viens demain soir à vingt heures dans ce même hôtel ensuite, tu monteras avec moi... En limousine et direction la salle de spectacle. Tu connais bien tes objectifs j'espère ? »  
« Hum oui... Je dois gérer tout ce qui est administratif, les concerts, les interviews, les voyages, et appliquer ce que l'on me demande ? »  
« C'est tout à fait ça ! Ne t'inquiète pas je ne vais pas t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, c'est pas mon genre. »

«J'ai remarqué » répond Chris avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, ce qui fait complètement craquer Darren.

PDV Darren

Ce sourire. C'est étrange, ce garçon me rappelle étrangement quelqu'un, je suis sûr de l'avoir vu quelque part en tout cas, il a des yeux à damner, à quoi tu joues Darren ? Son nez légèrement en trompette, sa petite bouche rosée et ses cheveux coiffés en arrière, sans parler de son corps... Ce garçon est tout simplement magnifique... Quel est ce pincement au cœur ? Pourquoi je ressens l'envie d'en savoir plus à son sujet ? Je ne le sais pas moi-même. Finalement ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée un assistant ? Ou alors je délire complètement...

PDV externe

« Bon, voici mes coordonnées »

Darren tend un morceau de papier avec toutes les informations nécessaires pour le contacter.

« Merci »

Leurs doigts s'effleurent, ce qui provoque une ligne de frissons dans la colonne vertébrale de Chris.

« À plus tard alors...Chris »  
« Hum... Oui à plus tard ».

Chris rentre chez lui un peu sonné. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi il ressent toutes ces choses, pourquoi toutes ces sensations dans le corps, tous ces regards ? Il ne connaît pas la réponse lui-même, et pendant tout le temps qu'il avait passé avec Darren il se sentait bizarrement bien, il ne pensait pas à Will. Il décida de confier à Léa toutes ces choses étranges, au café Mogador qu'il fréquente avec habitude. Quand il arrive Léa est déjà en face de lui. Un sourire apparu sur le visage de la ravissante brunette.

« Salut mon chou ! » Comme toujours, Lea serre dans ses bras Chris avant de poser une bise sur sa joue.  
« Salut ma belle tu m'as manqué »

Ils commandent leur café et au lieu de les boire sur place, ils les dégustent dans les rues de New York, la main de Léa placée sous le bras de Chris. Cette dernière demanda avec curiosité.

« Alors ! Je veux tout savoir, comment il est ? C'est un macho de première ? Il a vraiment les cheveux aussi bouclés ? »  
« Lea pas si vite ! Il a l'air... Sympa »  
« Sympa dans tous les sens du terme tu veux dire ! Ce gars est sublime ! »  
« Tu veux peut-être que je lui donne ton numéro » Répondit Chris en lâchant un petit rire moqueur.  
« Bien sûr pour que mon copain me fasse la peau ! »  
« Tu sais il n'est pas si extraordinaire, t'abuses... » Dit-il en se grattant le haut de la tête.  
« Tu te grattes le haut de la tête… Tu rougis... Toi, tu me caches un truc !»  
« Quoi... n'importe quoi ! »  
« Je suis sûr que tu le trouves à ton goût ! »  
« Mon travail ne consiste pas à le trouver à mon goût Lea ! »  
« Donc tu admets qu'il est mignon ! »  
« Je... Tu n'es pas possible ! »  
« Allez je veux l'entendre ! »  
« Tu avais raison Lea il est plutôt... Pas mal. »  
« Pas mal hein… Vous avez discuté alors ? »  
« Oui il m'a donné rendez-vous à son hôtel demain à vingt heures »  
« Pour faire quoi...» Demanda-t-elle narquoisement.  
« Jouer aux cartes, franchement Lea !»  
« Quoi ?! »  
« Je vais assister à son concert, et travailler...»  
« Tu sais où c'est au moins ? »  
«… Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, la limousine me le dira… »  
« La limousine ! Tu vas rouler en limousine avec Darren Criss ! »  
« Hum... Oui »  
« Peu importe à quelle heure ça finit, je veux un message demain soir !»  
« D'accord »

Chris termine sa longue discussion avec sa confidente. Il rentre chez lui et à sa grande surprise il n'était pas seul en arrivant. Will est là, en face de lui, avec un tas d'affaires dans les mains. Le visage de Chris se décompose soudainement.

« C'est une mauvaise blague ? »  
« Je suis venu te dire quelque chose Chris.»  
« Je n'en veux pas de tes excuses, j'en ai assez entendu… »  
« Je ne suis pas là pour m'excuser »

Chris entrouvre sa bouche mais la referme aussitôt et le regarde d'un air noir et interrogateur.

« Je suis là pour te redonner les cadeaux que tu m'as offerts »  
« Est-ce que tu es en train de me plaquer ? »  
« Je suis désolé je pause tes affaires l...»

Chris lui coupe la parole, en colère sa voix monte d'une octave plus haute que son timbre habituel.

« Tu oses me larguer alors qu'il y a de cela quelques jours tu t'acharnais à ma porte en t'excusant ? C'est toi qui m'as trompé ! Toi qui m'as laissé au milieu de Central Park tout seul ! Tu fous en l'air un an de relation comme si ça ne voulait rien dire pour toi !»

« Chris je... »  
« Qui c'est ?! »  
« Tu ne le connais pas. »  
« Donc tu me quittes pour un autre » Dit-il énervé et désemparé.  
« Je... Je crois oui »  
« Quitte mon appartement maintenant... » s'exclame Chris d'une voix faible.

Will acquiesça et quitte les lieux rapidement, Chris reste quelques minutes immobile, ses larmes coulent à flots tout au long de sa joue, cette fois-là il n'a pas la force de téléphoner à Lea. Il s'assoit sur son canapé et se recroqueville sur lui-même. Seul il éclate en sanglots et s'endort ainsi. Le jour suivant il ne donne aucune nouvelle à ses amis, dévasté par sa rupture. Il passe sa journée à regarder des films à l'eau de rose. Dix-neuf heures, il réalise qu'il est temps de travailler, il n'est pas en condition pour travailler mais il le faut. Il sèche ses larmes, respire un grand coup et quitte son appartement sans rien effacer de son visage. Arrivé devant la chambre de l'hôtel de Darren il cligne des yeux lentement tout en inspirant, et frappe à la porte.

« Entrez ! »  
« Bonjour » Dit Chris la tête baissée avec un petit sourire hésitant.  
« Bonsoir plutôt » répond Vic l'air sûr de lui.  
« Hum... Je… Oui, désolé »  
« Tout va bien ? » S'exclame Darren en penchant sa tête vers la gauche pour pouvoir mieux regarder Chris.  
« Oui absolument... »  
« Prêt à partir ? »  
« Je vous suis... »

Darren le connaît à peine mais il ressent un mal-être chez lui, il veut en savoir plus mais ne peut pas se permettre de rentrer dans la vie privée d'une personne qu'il connaît depuis trois jours. Ils rentrent dans la limousine malgré les yeux de Chris usés et fatigués par les larmes. Il est émerveillé, il n'est jamais rentré dans une si grande voiture auparavant. Darren le fixe sans même que Chris ne s'en rende compte.

« Chris ça te plaît ? »  
« C'est... Tellement grand !»  
« Du champagne ? »  
« Je ne bois pas d'alcool, merci.»  
« C'est juste un verre, tu peux te le permettre de temps en temps tu sais » Répond Darren avec un sourire en coin.

« Juste un verre alors. »

Chris accepte. Après tous il le mérite, étant donné les circonstances de cette journée. Darren lui donne une coupe de verre remplie de champagne qu'il boit par petites gorgées. Après avoir passé le temps du trajet à admirer l'intérieur de la limousine, ils descendent et se dirigent directement dans les loges. Chris respecte son travail parfaitement, malgré son état. Il réalise que Darren a un talent inné en plus de savoir jouer de la guitare et du piano à merveille, sa voix douce envoûte le public mais également Chris. Sur scène Darren donne le meilleur de lui-même et ça Chris l'a bien compris. Le concert touche à sa fin, Darren remarque que Chris n'est pas là, il quitte la chaise où il est installé et le cherche dans toutes les pièces en vain. Il réalise rapidement qu'il n'a pas regardé tout à fait partout et se dirige vers les toilettes. Il frappe à la porte, personne ne répond, il décide donc d'ouvrir. Il voit Chris écroulé sur l'un des lavabos ses bras recouvrant sa tête.

« Hé Chris ? »  
« Dar...Darren j'ai besoin d'être seul un petit moment »  
« Tout va bien ? »  
« Je... Non  
« Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas, Chris je sais que l'on se connaît très peu mais, je suis ouvert d'esprit »  
« Merci mais je ne pense pas que ça soit... » Chris n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourne alors, les joues humides et voit Darren attristé.

« Installons-nous, je t'écoute. »

Chris hésite mais finalement décide de s'asseoir aux côtés du bouclé. Un petit silence règne jusqu'à ce que Darren s'en mêle.

« Dit moi ce qui ne va pas ? »  
« C'est assez personnel…»  
« Ça ne sortira pas de cette pièce, je te le promets.»

Chris ancre son regard dans le sien durant quelques secondes et prend l'initiative de lui parler.

« Mon petit ami m'a quitté après un an ensemble, enfin mon ex petit ami…»  
« Oh alors… Tu aimes les garçons ? »  
« Ça te pose un problème ? »  
« En aucun cas ! La vérité c'est que je m'en doutais un peu »  
« Tu quoi ?! »  
« Chris tu as une certaine façon d'être... En plus tu ne regardes jamais les filles »  
« Toi non plus...»  
« Je...Je le fais quand personne est là. »

Chris ne répond pas. Il met fin au contact visuel et baisse la tête pour regarder le sol, Darren prend la parole.

« Je suis vraiment désolé pour toi et ton ex petit ami, mais sans vouloir jouer les curieux… Pourquoi ? »  
« Il... Il m'a trompé, je... Désolé, j'ai du mal à trouver mes mots, je ne suis pas en état de... »

Darren ne sachant pas comment le rassurer décide de tapoter son dos gentiment, puis sans même s'en rendre compte, les tapotements se transforment en caresses qui forment des cercles sur le dos de Chris. Ce dernier tourna son regard vers Darren et lui sourit gentiment en s'exclamant.

« Je t'ai sous-estimé, tu n'es pas une star bourrée d'égaux surdimensionnés ! »  
« Tu me trouvais prétentieux ? »  
« Je pensais »

Darren fit la moue et croisa ses bras, tel un enfant.

« Merci pour tout... »

Darren retira la moue sur son visage et la transforma en sourire. Déterminé il lui demande.

« Dis-moi, tu veux que l'on aille boire un verre dans un bar quelconque, histoire d'avoir un peu de compagnie avant de dormir ? Je te ramènerais ensuite »  
« Est-ce que tu m'invites à sortir ? »  
« Est-ce mal ? »  
« Non c'est juste étrange... N'importe quelle fille rêverait d'être à ma place en plus je suis ton assistant donc... »  
« Peut-être et alors ? Tu n'es pas comme ces filles qui ne s'intéressent même pas à ce que je vaux sur scène mais plutôt à ce que je vaux au lit... »

Chris lâche un petit rire et passe son doigt pour sécher une de ses larmes.

« Certes... »  
« Tu t'intéresses à la valeur d'une personne pas à son argent, ça se sent... » ils ne détachent pas leurs regards, il fallut que Darren finisse sa phrase. « Alors, acceptes-tu de boire un verre comme deux personnes normales qui veulent en apprendre plus l'un sur l'autre ? »  
« Bon... C'est d'accord.»  
« Super, on y va ! »

Tard dans la nuit ils s'arrêtèrent tous les deux dans un bar New-yorkais. Heureusement, il n'y avait aucune personne à l'étage avec des appareils photos. Ils se posèrent tous les deux face au bar.

« Un mazout pour moi ! Tu en veux un Chris ? »  
« Qu'est que c'est ? »  
« Un cocktail à base de bière ? »  
« Oh pourquoi pas… Allons-y pour un mazout ! »  
« Rajoutez en un s'il vous plaît ! »  
« Ça fera combien ? » Chris n'eut le temps de sortir son porte-monnaie, Darren lui fit signe de le ranger et il paya.  
« Chris sais-tu quel salaire je me fais... Je peux très bien te payer un verre. » Répond le bouclé avec un sourire en coin.

« Merci... »  
« Alors, parle moi de toi Chris, j'ai entendu dire que tu étais un très bon élève. »  
« Peut-être mais ça n'a jamais porté ces fruits... »  
« Oh... tu n'as pas été à l'Université ? »  
« Mes parents n'avaient pas le droit à la bourse, ma petite sœur est gravement malade… j'ai préféré utiliser toutes mes économies pour ses médicaments. »  
« C'est vraiment courageux et admirable de ta part, peu de gens l'aurait fait »  
« Moi si... Ma sœur est une personne formidable je ne me serais jamais pardonné si il lui arrivait malheur... »  
« Ta sœur doit être chanceuse d'avoir un grand frère comme toi... » Dit-il avec son plus beau sourire.

Darren est touché par l'histoire de sa sœur et en particulier à la bonté de Chris.

« J'espère que oui... Et toi où as-tu fais tes études ? »  
« À l'Université du Michigan. J'en suis sorti diplômé et je me suis lancé dans la musique et le cinéma même si j'ai commencé dans ce milieu dès l'âge de cinq ans »

Chris et Darren apprennent à se connaître plus en profondeur, Chris augmente sa dose d'alcool de plus en plus dût au stress, il passe de la tristesse à la rigolade, de l'angoisse au soulagement, l'alcool le change radicalement d'humeur.

_Après une heure de discussion :_

« Encore un verre barman ! »  
« Chris tu es soul…»  
« Moi soûl ! N'importe quoi ! Vraiment n'importe quoi je… Oh! Il faut que je voie mon chat »  
« Ton...chat ? »  
« Oui mon chat ! Brian... »

Chris se lève de sa chaise et perd l'équilibre, Darren le rattrape par le bras.

« Avant de te ramener tu vas venir à l'hôtel avec moi, t'as besoin de te rafraîchir »  
« L'ho...l'hôtel… Youpi ! On va bien s'amuser ! »

Darren ne peut pas s'empêcher de rire de bon cœur c'est assez gênant pour lui mais il n'a pas le choix, il ne peut pas déposer Chris chez lui et le laisser seul dans son état. Ils rentrèrent dans l'hôtel, le bras de Darren entourait l'épaule de Chris. Il retira son bras et pausa délicatement le châtain sur le canapé.

« Allonge-toi Chris je vais t'apporter un café et de quoi grignoter, ça devrait te soulager »

Darren part dans la cuisine pour préparer tout cela, quand il revient Chris est affalé sur le canapé complètement endormi, il pose le plateau sur la table basse avec un sourire en coins, il se met accroupi et le regarde dormir. Il sent l'odeur fruitée venant du col de la chemise à Chris légèrement déboutonnée, il ne peut s'empêcher de regarder en dessous, sa peau blanche, lisse et sans aucune imperfection, ce qu'il voit est tellement magnifique à ses yeux. Il aurait pu continuer à le regarder comme ça pendant des heures sans jamais se lasser. Mais il devait dormir, il l'enveloppe alors d'une couverture et part se coucher.

Le matin suivant Chris dort encore. Darren en profite pour prendre une douche quand il sort de celle-ci, ses bouclettes mouillées s'égouttent le long de son torse nu. Vêtu que d'un pantalon il quitte la salle de bains et tombe face à Chris. Leurs visages à quelques millimètres d'écart. Ce dernier perd tous ses moyens.

« Je... Hum

« Tu as bien dormi Chris ? » En reculant d'un pas de Chris qui, lui, le regarde de haut en bas.  
« Ma tête... Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? »

Darren dégage un petit rire et répond.

« Chris tu te rappelles du bar hier ? Tu avais trop bu donc je t'ai ramené ici et tu t'es endormi »  
« Je...Oh mon dieu»

PDV Chris

Je me retrouve dans un hôtel cinq-étoiles, j'ai passé la nuit dans la même chambre que Darren Criss... Récompensé d'un Grammy… Il fallait que je boive, résultat des comptes je me ridiculise complètement. Je crois que cet homme veut me tuer, il a surement oublié que je suis gay, comment rester insensible à ses gouttes d'eau qui coulent sur son torse bronzé garni d'abdos ?! Dieu ! Regardez ses hanches et cette légère pilosité. Il est tout simplement à tomber par terre, mon ventre se tortille mes yeux ne veulent pas se décoller son torse, c'est plus fort que moi il n'a pas le droit de me faire cela pas comme ça, heureusement que c'est dimanche et que je ne travaille pas.

« Chris est-ce que ça va ? »  
« Je...Hum ne sais pas...»  
« Pardon... ? »  
« Je dois filer ! »  
« Hum... Chris ça te gêne d'avoir passé la nuit ici ? »  
« Je...Et bien ce n'est pas ça mais... Je dois filer je suis en retard ! »  
« Ok... On se voit demain, bonne journée.»

Darren sourit et attend que Chris quitte la chambre. Il en profita pour regarder ses hanches se balancer de gauche à droite. Chris prend sa voiture et s'arrête chez Lea, elle lui ouvre immédiatement ses portes, et lui offre une surprise de taille.

« Surprise ! »  
« Ashley ! Amber !»

Ashley et Amber sont deux amies à Chris qu'il n'a pas vu depuis une éternité. Après une accolade à trois, il discuta longuement avec elles, vers le milieu de la conversation :

« Will est un enfoiré ! » S'exclame Ashley.  
« Tu vaux mieux que ça Chris ! »  
« Merci Amber »  
« Alors raconte-nous la suite ? » S'exclame Lea avec impatience.  
« Ne hurlez pas d'accord ! »  
« Allez crache le morceau ! » Dit Amber d'une voix agacée.  
« Ok... J'ai passé la nuit à l'hôtel avec Darren ! »  
« Quoi ! » Crient les filles ensemble.  
« Vous avez fait quoi ?!»  
« Calmez-vous les filles, on a rien fait du tout... Hier soir j'allais très mal et Darren m'a pris sous son aile. Il m'a emmené boire un verre sauf que j'ai trop bu du coup, il m'a ramené à l'hôtel saoul pour me préparer de quoi me sentir mieux, et je me suis endormi sur son canapé... »  
« Oh la vache ! Quelle chance ! »  
« Si vous saviez la suite vous exploseriez »  
« Dit toujours ! »  
« Quand je me suis réveillé je suis tombé nez à nez sur lui sauf qu'il était torse nu et encore mouillé ! J'ai perdu tous mes moyens »  
« Il est conscient que tu aimes les hommes ! »  
« Oui et ça ne l'a pas empêché d'être à moitié nu sous mes yeux ! »  
« C'est fabuleux mon chou ! »  
« Fabuleux, ce gars me fait complètement perdre les pédales, je ne sais même pas pourquoi quelle honte ! »  
« Chris tu serais pas un peu attiré par lui ? »  
« Non ! »  
« Même pas un petit peu…» répond Ashley avec un petit rire narquois.  
« Écouter nous travaillons ensemble, je n'ai pas le droit d'être attiré par un mec comme ça, surtout une star ! »  
« Donc tu es bien attiré par lui... ! »  
«… Disons qu'il ne m'est pas indifférent c'est vrai, c'est un homme assez unique en son genre... Et je ne parle pas que de son apparence ! »  
« On t'écoute »  
« Il est gentil… À l'écoute il a réussi à me remonter moral et dieu sait que pour me remonter le moral il faut vraiment être fort... C'est étrange parce que je suis l'opposé de cet homme et pourtant...  
« Vous vous comprenez » Répond Amber.  
« C'est ça oui... »  
« Au fait Lea, comment ça va avec Alex... » Dit Chris pour changer de sujet.  
« Plutôt bien, même si en ce moment on se voit peu à cause de son travail.»  
« Être médecin demande de sacrées horaires Lea »  
« Oui je le sais... »  
« Les filles ! Que diriez-vous de faire du shopping ? »  
« Ça te tente Amber ? »  
« Complètement et toi Ashley ? »  
« Ça me va ! »  
« Ça te changera les idées Chris » Dit Ashley.  
« Oui il y a d'autres moyens de se consoler que l'alcool.»

Le groupe lâche un rire indiscret et quitte l'appartement. Direction, les magasins !

Du côté de Darren quatre heures plus tard :

« Je sais maman... Je suis désolé je voulais venir mais j'ai... »  
« Une interview... »  
« Oui... Crois-moi je ne souhaite que ça de vous voir toi papa et Chuck ! »  
« Ton père et moi on est heureux que tu es réussi ta vie, tu es notre fierté, mais si je devais remonter en arrière, je ne t'aurais pas autorisé à signer ce contrat... »  
« Maman, ne dis pas ça… Je sais que tu ne le penses pas ! »  
« Je dois y aller... »  
« Maman attend ! »

Pensant être une déception pour ses parents, Darren, le moral au plus bas, envoya un message à Chord qui ne répondit pas, sûrement occupé pensa-t-il. Il réfléchit et avec hésitation il appela quelqu'un d'autre.

Appel entrant Darren :

« Allô »  
« Salut Chris, j'espère que je te dérange pas »  
« Darren ?»  
« C'est bien moi. Non tu ne me déranges pas »  
« D'accord. » Un petit silence régna et Chris s'exclama :  
« Tu voulais quelque chose ? »  
« J'ai juste besoin d'entendre quelques conseils »  
« Je t'écoute ? »  
« Imagine que tu déçois une personne très chère à tes yeux… Que ferais-tu ? »  
« Ça dépend, qui c'est ? »  
« Ma... Ma mère »  
« Oh... Bonne question, je suppose que je lui dirais que je l'aime, et que je m'excuse de mon comportement parce que l'homme que je suis maintenant ne serait pas là si elle n'avait pas été présente »

« Whoa... »  
« Darren ? »  
« Es-tu psychologue ? »  
« Non... »  
« Tu es doué pour conseiller... Et ça, ce n'est pas dû à tout le monde »  
« Merci c'est gentil... »  
« C'est sincère »  
« Du coup nous sommes quittes...  
« Pourquoi ça ? »  
« Tu m'as aidé hier soir et... Ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien de parler avec toi, donc maintenant je te rends la pareille. »  
« Je suis heureux que cela t'ais aidé...Chris »

Le silence règne jusqu'à ce que Darren demande :

« Que fais-tu ? »  
« Je... Je regarde la télévision »  
« À oui... Bon, je vais te laisser regarder la télévision Chris... »  
« D'accord... »  
« Ok... »  
« Bon soir »  
« Bon soir Darren »

Chris ne regarde pas la télévision non, il tient un crayon dans sa main et écrit tout ce qui peut sortir de son imagination, mais ça, il n'allait sûrement pas le dire à Darren.


	3. Chapter 3

**Voila le chapitre 3, au faite merci pour vos Reviews, j'attache beaucoup d'importance à l'opinion des lecteurs. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

**Enjoy !**

Les rayons du soleil fraîchement levé passent à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre, s'étalent sur la peau pâle du châtain. Le réveil ne lui est d'aucune utilité, l'été s'en est chargé.

Il se frotte les yeux puis se lève en étirant son corps. Émergent peu à peu de son sommeil, il se remémore la semaine passée. Déjà deux semaines que son travail se passait à merveille aux côtés de Darren. Environ deux semaines que Will l'avait quitté, mais Chris a décidé de se prendre en main et ce depuis qu'il a fini ivre chez Darren. Prenant ses traditionnels pancakes et son café, il s'installe sur son balcon admirant la vue des gratte-ciels à perte de vue étendue devant lui. Une fois prêt, il vérifie si son chat se porte bien et quitte les lieux, direction sa voiture. Quand il arrive sur le parking il aperçoit, une silhouette à côté de sa voiture, et surtout une épaisse masse de cheveux brune qui se retourne brusquement face à lui.

« Darren, mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? »  
« Hé ! Détend toi, personne ne m'a vu, crois-tu que j'aurais pris le risque qu'on se jette sur moi ?! »  
« Hum...Non »  
« Ne fais pas cette tête ! Je suis venu pour une raison particulière Chris, j'ai changé nos plans pour la matinée »  
« C'est-à-dire... »  
« Ma séance photo a été reportée, du coup j'aimerais te présenter mon meilleur ami, qu'en penses-tu ? »  
« C'est une célébrité ? »  
« Chord est chanteur... Mais ne t'inquiète pas ! Il est le mec le plus simple que je connais ! »  
« Attend, tu veux dire… Chord Overstreet... »  
« Attend tu le connais... ? »  
« Lea oui... »  
« Lea ? »  
« Ma meilleure amie. »  
« Ah oui Lea, tu n'as qu'à lui dire de venir alors, Chord nous invite au restaurant pour midi. »  
« Ça me touche d'être invité, mais... »  
« Pas de mais ! Je veux que tu viennes et tu viendras »  
« Si tu insistes... »  
« De toute façon mon assistant doit me suivre partout ! » S'exclame Darren en tapotant l'épaule de son ami.  
« Oh... Donc tu seras dans l'obligation de m'offrir une prime... » Répond Chris pour le taquiner.  
« Tu ne seras pas mon assistant dans des moments comme celui-là, tu seras mon ami » répond Darren tout en souriant, le regarde toujours posé sur Chris.  
« Je... Alors nous sommes amis ? »  
« Bien sûr, et je suis vraiment content d'avoir un ami comme toi dans mon monde narcissique.»  
« Je le suis aussi Darren... Vraiment » répond Chris les joues roses et le cœur battant.

« Je vais prévenir Chord ! »

« Très bien, moi je vais prévenir Lea »  
« On fait comme ça, à bientôt Chris... »

« Oui... À plus tard »

La manière dont Darren prononçait son prénom à chaque fin de phrase lui donnait toujours des bouffées de chaleur insupportable.

Chris téléphone à Lea quand il lui annonce la nouvelle un silence règne, cependant il est vite rompu par des cris qui retentissent dans le téléphone :

« Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! »  
« Lea ? »  
« Chord...Over...street et Darren Criss m'invite à... »  
« Lea s'il te plaît, évite de te comporter comme une fan-girl hystérique, tu es dans le monde du spectacle toi aussi ! »  
« Oui je sais c'est juste que... »  
« Quoi Lea ? »  
« C'est quand même Chord et Darren ! »  
« Promets-moi de ne pas craquer s'il te plaît ! »  
« Je... Je te le promets. »

Chris et Lea conduisent en direction du restaurant. Toutes les deux minutes, Lea ne cesse pas de se regarder dans le miroir ce qui a le don d'agacer Chris. Sur le point de craquer, il se retourne brusquement de son siège et s'exclame.

«Lea tu es très belle on le sait ! Ça fait une demi-heure que tu t'admires ! »  
« Je ne m'admire pas ! Je vérifie, c'est tout... »  
« Nous sommes arrivés. »  
« J'arrive pas à croire que je vais manger là-dedans ! »  
« On si habitue quand on fréquente ce genre de personne... »

Lea et Chris admirent l'entrée de ce sublime restaurant et rentrèrent calmement. Lea porte une robe rouge jusqu'aux genoux, à motifs brillants et des chaussures compensées, Chris porte une chemise bleu clair avec le pantalon assorti et une cravate noire. Malgré leur élégance, ils sont incomparables aux personnes présentes à l'intérieur, un homme grand et fort met fin à leurs observations.

« Madame, Monsieur vos cartes d'identité s'il vous plaît. »  
« Nous sommes des invitées... »  
« Ils sont avec moi ! » Réponds un jeune homme derrière eux.  
« Quelle élégance Chris, je suppose que la ravissante jeune fille qui se tient à côté de toi est Lea »  
« Oui c'est elle, Lea voici...Darren »  
« Hum Lea Michele vraiment enchantée !» Dit Lea complètement en transe.  
« Chord nous attend au fond de la salle »

Il marche jusqu'à la table du fond leurs yeux vont un peu partout dans la pièce, mais quand Lea se retourne, elle tombe face à une chevelure blonde et des yeux bleus qui la bouscule légèrement.

« Pardon, je ne voulais pas vous bousculer ! »  
« Pas de problème » répond Lea les yeux rivés sur Chord la bouche légèrement entrouverte.  
« Asseyez-vous, ne vous gênez pas » s'exclame Darren pour rompre le silence.  
« Lea, Chris, voici Chord mon meilleur ami »  
« Enchanté, Chris Colfer...L'assistant de Darren »  
« Ah oui ce fameux Chris Colfer que Darren me parle tout le temps... »  
« T'exagères... Il a tendance à amplifier les choses... » Répond Darren timidement.  
« Très jolie robe Lea... »  
« Hum... Merci »  
« Ne sois pas timide surtout, tu peux parler librement avec nous » s'exclame Darren avec un sourire en coin.  
« J'en suis persuadée... »  
« Alors Lea que fais-tu dans la vie ? »  
« hum je... »  
« Lea a auditionné pour la comédie musicale Wicked elle a beaucoup de talent »  
« J'aimerais bien voir ça » répond Chord, sans que son visage ne quitte celui de la belle brune.  
« Chris toi aussi tu as beaucoup de talent ! »  
« Sûrement pas autant que toi... »  
« Tu te moques de moi ? »  
« Dis-moi Lea, accepterais-tu de chanter avec moi ? »  
« Je... Chanter... Quoi, ou ça, avec qui ? »  
« Tu es très marrante, tu sais ! Avec moi sur la petite scène là-bas... »  
« Je ne sais pas, devant toutes ses personnes… »  
« Lea ! Tu chantes depuis que tu es née ! La scène, tu l'as dans la peau, allez va chanter !  
« New-York Stade of Mind d'Alicia Keys ? »  
« J'adore cette chanson »  
« On te regarde Lea ! »

Chord et Lea fons place à la scène il se présente et commence à interpréter la chanson. Chris regarder fixement la scène, Darren tourne sa tête il en profite pour regarder Chris d'un air interrogateur, que voulait dire Lea quand elle disait que Chris a beaucoup de talent pense-t-il. Il sourit légèrement voyant son ami taper des mains au rythme de la musique, il se lève et s'installe à ses côtés, et le surprend en murmurant tout bas à son oreille.

« Chris me caches-tu quelque chose ? » Chris sursaute légèrement. Il se retourne, leurs visages à quelques millimètres d'écart. Le châtain se perdit un instant dans ses yeux mordorés, il réalise que plus il voit Darren de prêt, plus il en apprend sur sa beauté qui l'hypnotise.

« Je ne te cache rien Darren... »  
« Chris je commence vraiment à te connaître, tu n'es pas très crédible... » Dit-il avec le sourire.  
« C'est sans importance ! »  
« Chris est-ce que tu chantes ? »  
« Je... Non »  
« Chris... »  
« Peut-être un peu...»  
« J'aimerais tellement t'entendre ! »  
« Pas ici en tout cas... »

La chanson touche à sa fin, les applaudissements retentissent et Chris en profite pour changer de sujet de conversation :

« Tu as été génial Lea ! »  
« Lea il faut que je te trouve une place dans mon studio ! Ta voix est magnifique » s'exclame Chord avec enthousiasme.  
« Oui... C'était super Lea... » Répond Darren tournant sa tête une fois de plus en direction Chris.  
« Merci Chord je ne suis pas prête d'oublier cette expérience »  
« Moi non plus ma jolie » Darren se rapproche de l'oreille de Chris et lui murmure:  
« Chord est très dragueur...»  
« J'ai remarqué » répond Chris, le sourire aux lèvres.

_Le soir au téléphone :_

« J'ai chanté en duo avec Chord Overstreet, j'ai mangé un homard pour la première fois ! Je suis une femme comblée ! »  
« Je suis content que tu le sois »  
« Darren a l'air de beaucoup t'apprécier... »  
« C'est réciproque, c'est un ami sur qui on peut compter »  
« Oh, je vois... »  
« Quoi ? »  
« Rien du tout »répond Lea avec un rire moqueur à travers le haut-parleur.  
« T'es sadique ! »  
« Et toi, tu es le pire menteur que je connaisse ! »  
« Je ne te mens pas ! Darren est un ami pour moi ! »  
« C'est ça... »  
« Sans commentaires Lea Overstreet ! »  
« N'importe quoi ! Je suis en couple Chris ! »  
« Oh oui ! Alex… Il ne devait pas venir te voir hier ? »  
« Il n'a pas pu... »  
« Crois en mon expérience Lea, je crois qu'il se moque de toi ! »  
« Je ne sais pas quoi penser... »  
« Tu devrais aller à l'hôpital à l'improviste... »  
« Tu as peut-être raison, je vais tenter... »  
« Tu me tiens au courant hein ! »  
« Bien sûr mon chou, merci de m'avoir offert l'opportunité de briller aujourd'hui. »  
« Tu le mérites chérie, je t'assure ! »  
«Si tu n'étais pas gay, je serais sûrement tombé sous ton charme ! »  
« Je ne veux même pas y penser ! »  
« C'est qui le sadique maintenant ! »  
« Je t'adore tu sais... »  
« C'est ça rattrape-toi »  
« Je vais allais me coucher maintenant, je ne me sens pas très bien. »  
« Fait bien attention à toi hein ! »  
« Ne t'en fais pas. Bonne nuit, je t'aime. »  
« Bonne nuit mon chou je t'aime aussi. »

Le lendemain matin Chris fatigué et un peu malade rentre dans la camionnette, il s'installe au côté de Vic et de Darren, se touchant le front il réalise que celui-ci est très chaud. Il est sur le point s'endormir, jusqu'à ce que Vic s'exclame.

« Hé l'assistant ! Au lieu de rêvasser ! Va me chercher du soda dans la glacière !  
« Hum... Oui »  
« Vic à qui tu parles comme ça ?! »

Vic ne se préoccupe pas de ce que peut bien dire Darren. Quand Chris revient avec la bouteille à la main, Vic répond méchamment :

« Comprends-tu notre langue Colfer ! Je n'aime pas la limonade ! Va me chercher un coca ! »  
« Mais vous ne m'aviez pas précisé que... »  
« Ferme là et agit ! »  
« C'est toi qui vas la fermer Vic ! »  
« Je te demande pardon Darren ? »  
« T'as bien entendu ! Chris mérite le respect ! Pour qui tu te prends hein ? »  
« Darren, tu sais que j'ai le pouvoir de ruiner ta carrière ! »  
« Fais-le alors ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! Je retrouverai quelqu'un d'autre ! »  
« Écoute-moi bien la tafiole... T'as de la chance que pour l'instant, j'ai besoin de ton fric, mais je te jure que j'hésiterai pas à t'en faire baver quand tu me seras plus utile. Répond Vic en le menaçant du doigt.  
« On dit homosexuel, tu ne me fais pas peur espèce de brute ! »

Ils descendent de la camionnette en claquant les portières, toujours en train de se disputer. Les poings de Darren sont serrés : il n'a qu'une envie, le frapper sans s'arrêter, comment avait-il pu insulter Chris de cette façon. Chris est quelqu'un de bien, Chris vaut plus que cet homme sans scrupule, il vaut plus que tout au monde... Pensa- t-il, mais une petite voix faible derrière lui l'arrêta brusquement.

« Arrêtez s'il vous plaît... » Chris n'a pas le temps de continuer, et tombe au le sol. Darren détend ses deux poings et se précipite à ses côtés et dit avec inquiétude :

« Chris ? Chris ? Réponds-moi ! T'es content de toi tu n'es qu'un... Chauffeur ! Appelez une ambulance, mon assistant s'est évanoui ! »

_Quarante minutes plus tard à l'hôpital_.

Darren dut annuler son interview, et maintenant il attend, impatient, les résultats du docteur en compagnie de Chord, Lea, Ashley et Amber. Il se frottait les mains et gesticulait dans tous les sens. Le stress l'envahissait. Dans la salle aucun bruit, les filles avaient beau être entourées de deux stars qu'elles n'avaient jamais vues auparavant, peu importe. Chris est la priorité à ce moment même. Ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir.

« Comment il va ! » S'exclame Lea inquiète malgré les deux mains rassurantes d'Ashley et Amber.  
« Monsieur Colfer a fait un malaise vagal, il est non seulement malade mais aussi extrêmement fatigué. Ce garçon a besoin de prendre une semaine de congé tout au plus... »  
« Est-ce qu'on peut le voir ? » Exclame Amber avec impatience.  
« Une personne à la fois...  
« Commence Lea, on t'attend » Dit Darren après une demi-heure de silence totale.

Dix minutes plus tard, Lea sort de la chambre.

« Chris vient juste de se réveiller, il aimerait te parler Darren... »  
« Moi ? Bon, j'y vais »

Darren rentre dans la chambre à petit pas, il referme la porte derrière lui et tourne la tête en direction de Chris affaiblie. Il prend une chaise et s'assoit prêt de lit. Quand Chris réalise que Darren est prêt de lui, il remonte son oreiller.

« Salut... »  
« Hey... »  
« Tu vas bien ? »  
« Ça va… Je suis juste un peu faible »  
« Tu voulais me voir... »  
« Oui je voulais m'excuser, je ne veux pas gâcher ta carrière »  
« Tu ne gâches rien du tout, si Vic n'était pas aussi con tu ne serais pas là ! Il n'avait pas à te parler comme ça et tu n'avais pas à l'écouter »  
« Je le sais, mais... Je tiens à ce travail, tu sais... »  
« Oui je me doute que tu aies besoin d'argent... »  
« Ce n'est pas que pour l'argent Darren...»  
« Alors pourquoi ? »  
« Pour... Pour toi, Darren  
« Pour moi... »  
« Tu sais, tu m'as comme sauvé la vie, je n'aurais pas pu payer mon loyer, je me suis fait larguer au bout d'un an et au mauvais moment… Et toi tu es apparu comme une sorte d'ange gardien, tu m'as pris sous ton aile, tu m'as offert ta gratitude et ton amitié... Quand on s'est rencontré j'avais cette impression qu'on se connaissait depuis déjà des années, tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point tu m'as aidé Darren... »

J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai dit ça, c'est sûrement les médicaments... Pensa Chris.  
Une partie de ce qu'il ressentait pour Darren était sortie d'un coup. Chris le regarde éperdument dans les yeux.

« Et toi, tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point tu as changé ma vie Chris » répond Darren avec sincérité.

Un silence règne, leurs regards ne se quittent pas, Darren hésite, mais décide de prendre l'initiative de poser sa main sur celle de Chris. Ce dernier se laisse faire et profite des rares instants où il est en contact physique avec Darren. Il rêve tellement de pouvoir passer ses doigts dans ses bouclettes épaisses… Leurs mains s'entrelacent et se caressent instinctivement.

« Je te promets que tant que je serais là ce genre de chose n'arrivera plus jamais Chris ! »  
« Darren je ne veux pas que tu sois mon garde du corps, je veux que tu sois mon ami »  
« Je serais les deux alors... » Sourit Darren.

Un silence règne et Chris entame la conversation leurs mains se détachent.  
« Et pour Vic alors ? »  
« Je ne sais pas... Il ne peut pas me virer pour le moment, après tout qu'il le fasse je m'en fiche ! »  
« Tu n'as pas besoin de lui pour te sentir talentueux Darren, tu n'as besoin de personne... »  
« Tu te trompes, j'ai besoin de toi » répond Darren et son regard charmeur.  
« Rien que ça ? » Répond Chris le cœur battant dans sa poitrine.  
« T'es le seul à qui je peux avoir une vraie discussion comme celle-ci »  
« Ah... Oui » Un petit silence s'installe avant que Darren change de sujet.  
« Chris, le docteur a dit que tu ne dois pas travailler cette semaine »  
« Une semaine c'est largement suffisant »  
« Tu en es sûr ? »  
« Oui ne t'inquiète pas »  
« D'accord, je viendrais te rendre visite »  
« C'est gentil »  
« Après on ira à Las Vegas ! »  
« À Las Vegas ? »  
« Oui, et ma tournée prendra fin »  
« Las Vegas, il faut que je l'annonce à mes amis ! »  
« D'abord tu vas te reposer Christopher Colfer ! »  
« N'oublie pas mon deuxième prénom Paul... »  
« Paul, c'est plutôt chouette comparé au mien... »  
« C'est quoi ? »  
« Ne rigole pas hein ! »  
« Darren ce n'est qu'un prénom... »  
« Everett... »  
« Darren Everett Criss ça vient de quoi des Philippines ou d' l'Irlande ? Tu as tellement d'origine...»  
« Moqueur ! »  
« C'est drôle quand tu fais la moue, on dirait un petit garçon qui a perdu son doudou »  
« Si c'est comme ça je souris alors ! »  
« J'aime aussi quand tu souris... » Mon dieu qu'est-ce qui me prend ! Pensa Chris les joues roses de honte.  
« C'est flatteur... Moi j'aime beaucoup quand tu rougis, je trouve ça touchant... »  
« Je... Hum... »  
« Bon, je vais te laisser te reposer, tu en as besoin... Le docteur te garde jusqu'à demain »  
« Oui... »  
« Je passerai... »  
« D'accord à bientôt alors »  
« Repose-toi bien »

Darren passe son doigt rapidement sur le front de son ami, et lui redresse une mèche de cheveux qui recouvre son œil gauche, il lui sourit, et quitte la chambre en fermant la porte derrière lui. Deux jours plus tard Chris est resté seul un bon moment dans son appartement. Ses amis travaillent beaucoup et n'ont pas le temps de se consacrer à lui. La nuit tombe rapidement sur New-York. À une heure du matin, un orage éclate et la pluie tombe à flot. Chris n'arrive pas à dormir concentrer sur son film. Sa sonnerie retentit d'un coup, méfiant il regarde dans l'œil de la porte et voit un homme avec une masse de bouclettes brunes trempées, il ouvre la porte rapidement et comprend que c'est Darren.

« Darren ! Il est une heure du matin, qu'es que tu fais ici ? »  
« Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé de te déranger à une heure si tardive, je vais tout t'expliquer ! »  
« D'accord mais avant ça retire ce blouson trempé, j'imagine que tu as froid… Je t'offre un café ? »  
« Oui je veux bien merci »

Le temps que Chris prépare le café de Darren, ce dernier regarde son petit appartement. Il comprend désormais que Chris mérite vraiment ce travail. Chris revient avec un café à la main. Ils s'installent sur le canapé, le châtain prête une couverture au bouclé pour qu'il puisse se recouvrir avec et les deux garçons commencent à discuter.

« Merci » Dit Darren et son sourire charmeur.  
« Je t'en prie, alors raconte ? »  
« Je suis allé à une soirée VIP ce soir où j'ai était invité, et j'ai pris le risque d'y allez seul sans garde du corps, quand je suis rentré à l'hôtel l'orage s'est installé, j'ai couru jusqu'à la porte de l'hôtel trempé. Le problème c'est que ses idiots ont refusé de m'ouvrir parce que j'étais seul et méconnaissable à cause de la pluie et des lampadaires éteints, je me suis retrouvé à la rue et la première chose que j'ai pensais c'est toi, tu es le plus prêt donc... Et tu dois me trouver complètement ridicule... »

« Tu n'es pas ridicule, c'est juste une histoire peu banale... Tu dormiras sur le canapé ce n'est pas un problème... » Peu importe si cette histoire est la plus étrange qu'il n'est jamais entendu, Darren est avec lui, c'est tout ce qui compte.  
« Merci, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi ! »  
« Je t'en prie...Hum Darren ? »  
« Oui ? »  
« Je regardais un film et j'ai préparais trop de pop-corn tu veux te joindre à moi ? »  
« Bien sûr oui... J'adore le pop-corn ! » Darren pose sa tasse de café sur le comptoir de la cuisine guidé par Chris, il s'installe un instant sur le canapé.  
« Je reviens Darren, voilà un pyjama je te laisse te changer ici »  
« Merci »  
Dix minutes plus tard, Darren prêt depuis cinq minutes se demande ce que peut bien faire Chris il se lève brusquement du canapé et se dirige sans le savoir vers la chambre de son ami « Chris tu... » La porte légèrement entrouverte il tombe sur quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû voir. Chris face à sa fenêtre retire ses vêtements un par un, Darren ne peut pas s'empêcher de regarder sa chute de reins son corps vêtu que d'un boxer pendant une fraction de seconde, mais il se retourne dans l'immédiat et s'éloigne Chris se retourne et exclame.

« Je n'ai pas bien fermé la porte... »  
Chris quitte sa chambre vêtue d'un jogging et d'un tee-shirt blanc. Et rejoins Darren sur le canapé.  
« Alors ce pyjama ?  
« Je nage légèrement dedans, je ne suis pas très grand... »  
« Oh...»  
« Mais c'est parfait ! Tout va bien, c'est de la faute personne si je fais la taille d'un hobbit »  
« Darren tu n'es pas un hobbit ! Répond Chris lâchant un petit rire. Je trouve que ça te va bien... »  
Chris lui tend le paquet de pop-corn avec un sourire en coin. Vers la fin du film le paquet est déjà vide, Chris ne s'en n'est pas rendu compte, mais la tête de Darren tombe lentement sur son épaule.  
« Darren qu'es que tu fais ? »  
« Je me mets à l'aise... Tu sens bon... »  
« Je… Pardon ! »  
« Chris, chut... »

Des frissons parcoururent le corps de Chris, la tête de Darren sur son épaule, ses yeux se ferment doucement, au fil du temps Darren s'est complètement endormi. Chris ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête… Vraiment pas. Il ressentait quelque chose pour Darren qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti d'aussi fort avant, cette chose mystérieuse qui envahissait son corps. Lentement il se décale de Darren il pose une de ses mains derrière sa tête et la fait glisser sur le canapé, il le recouvre d'une couverture et regarde ses boucles brunes pendant plusieurs secondes tout en essayant de résister à ne pas les toucher, il met fin au contact et part s'endormir à son tour. Toute la nuit, il se questionne, leurs mains à l'hôpital et maintenant il s'endort sur son épaule ? Chris sait que Darren est tactile en général, mais quand même ! Des amis peuvent-ils être aussi proches ?

Le matin suivant Chris rentre dans la salle à manger sans la présence de Darren, mais quand il rentre dans la cuisine, il vit une scène plutôt drôle.

« Aïe! Merde c'est chaud !  
« Darren ? »  
«Oh non t'es réveillé …»  
« Pourquoi tes pancakes sont noirs... »  
« J'ai voulu te faire un petit-déjeuner pour te remercier... Je crois que c'est raté… »  
Chris éclate de rire, la scène est vraiment hilarante, Darren tient une poêle remplie de pancakes grillés, avec une moue désespérée.  
« Chris ce n'est pas drôle ! »  
« Oh... Si...Je t'assure ! » Dit Chris entre deux éclats de rire.  
« Moque-toi ! »  
« J'apprécie ton geste Darren ne t'en fait pas » s'exclame Chris en riant.  
Finalement Darren se mit à rire à son tour et Chris s'occupa du petit-déjeuner. Ils le dégustèrent face à face.  
« C'est délicieux ! »  
« Merci »  
« Tu es plus doué que moi en cuisine... »  
« Sur ce point, c'est une certitude !»

Une heure plus tard, Darren repartit rapidement après avoir reçu un appel d'urgence de Chord, il remercia Chris en tapotant son épaule, et quitta les lieux précipitamment.

**pour infos je publie les chapitre tout les vendredi de chaque semaines.**


	4. Chapter 4

Depuis cette nuit Chris, n'avait reçu aucunenouvelle de Darren. Ses trois amies lui rendent visite régulièrement, profitant de la semaine avant son départ pour Las Vegas. Chris décolle dès demain matin.

La veille de son voyage, il commence à préparer ses valises quand, soudain, des coups à sa porte retentissent. Quand Chris l'ouvre, il tombe sur une Lea complètement anéantie.

« Lea qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »  
« Je... J'ai... Vu Alex »  
« Oh non chérie... Assis, toi »  
« J'ai était à l'hôpital comme tu m'as dit de le faire Chris…»  
« Et ? »  
« Il était là en train de discuter avec une collègue, ils rigolaient, ils se tripotaient et quand je les appelés… Il... »  
« Il... ? »  
« Il était froid, étrange. Il m'a dit vouloir discuter avec moi en privé, je l'ai suivi et je lui ai demandé qui était cette fille et il m'a dit..."Lea, nous deux s'est fini" ». Lea éclata en sanglots et s'effondra dans les bras de son meilleur ami.  
« Chut… Il n'en vaut pas la peine... Les mecs sont des crétins »  
« J'ai envie de crever ses pneus et de rayer sa voiture... Je suis tellement en colère ! »  
« Ça te retomberait dessus, Alex est le même genre de gars que Will ! Tire un trait sur lui comme moi je l'ai fait et fait passer tes rêves avant les hommes. »  
« Tu as raison et je vais le faire ! »  
« Là je te reconnais, sèche moi ses petites larmes » Chris lui tendit un mouchoir, et caressa ses cheveux doucement pour la rassurer.  
« Tu pars quand j'ai le plus besoin de toi... »  
« N'oublies pas qu'Ashley et Amber sont là. »  
« Oui tu as raison... »  
« Je t'appellerai. »  
« Très bien, il faut que je parte travailler... »  
« Courage »

Lea quitta son domicile le cœur brisé. Chris s'étendit sur son canapé et souffla un grand coup. Son portable posé sur la table de chevet se mit à vibrer.  
_  
1 message de Darren_

** Prêt pour ce grand voyage ;)**  
Il le faut...  
** Chris, ça va ?**  
Alex vient de rompre avec Lea...  
** Mince...**  
Les hommes sont nuls !  
** Pas tous... Regarde-toi**  
Merci :)  
** C'est sincère**  
Il y a des exceptions c'est vrai...  
** Chris, je m'ennuie terriblement !**  
Que fais-tu ?  
**Je rentre d'une séance photo...**  
** Chris ?**  
Oui ?  
**Tu es occupé ?**  
Je fais ma valise  
** D'accord...Ton appartement ne te manquera pas tu verras, ce qui t'attends fait le double !**  
Ce n'est pas mon appartement qui va me manquer, C'est mes amies...  
** On part que deux semaines Chris ça va aller...**  
Chord vient lui aussi ?  
**Non, il reste sur New-York cette semaine, et il retourne à Los Angeles**  
Il habite là-bas ?  
** Oui officiellement, tout comme moi**  
D'accord...  
** Ok...**  
Bon, je vais te laisser, je passe la journée avec mes amies cet après-midi  
** Profite bien ! À demain :)**  
À demain

Le grand jour est arrivé ! Le réveil sonne à six heures du matin. Chris se prépare rapidement, il prend une tartine au passage et se dirige vers l'aéroport. Arrivé là-bas il voit en premier lieu Darren entouré de ses gardes du corps et des filles tenant des morceaux de papier à la main, il signe quelques autographes. Chris croisent les bras et attend que Darren le remarque, pendant ce temps trois jeunes filles s'approchent lentement de Chris sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.

« Hey Chris ! »  
« Amber ! »  
« Tu vas partir sans nous dire au revoir ! »  
« Oh les filles, vous allez toutes me manquer ! »  
« À nous aussi tu sais »  
« Asley, Amber prenez soin de Lea pour moi »  
« Promis ! »  
« Lea prend soin de toi »

Une voix au loin crie :

« Monsieur Colfer, il faut y allez ! »  
« C'est un des gardes du corps de Darren, je dois partir »  
« Au revoir, mon chou »  
« Venez là ! »

Chris serre dans ses bras ses amies une par une, il termine par Lea qu'il enlace de toute ses forces.

« On se voit dans trois semaines promis ! »  
« D'accord »

Chris continue sa route en direction de Darren qui a vu toute la scène, il lui sourit gentiment et lui fait signe de se dépêcher. Une fois dans le jet privé, Chris s'installe sur un siège seul jusqu'à ce que Darren le rejoigne.

« Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te laisser seul pendant sept heures de trajet »  
« Tu aurais pu... »  
« Je n'en ai pas envie. Je vois que tu as un livre entre tes mains »  
« Oui, j'aime beaucoup lire... Ça occupe mes journées »  
« Je lisais avant... »  
« Et tu as arrêté ? »  
« Manque de temps »

Durant les deux heures qui ont suivi le départ du vol, Darren commençait vraiment à s'ennuyer et Chris continuait à lire.

« Chris ? »  
« Oui ? »  
« Je meurs d'ennui là... »  
« Tu n'as qu'à manger... »  
« Marrant... J'ai une meilleure idée »  
« Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? »  
« Discuter avec toi ? »

Chris plonge son regard dans celui de Darren, il observe un instant, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure puis il pose son livre sur ses genoux.

« De quoi veux-tu parler ? »  
« N'importe quoi ! Quelque chose que je ne sais pas chez toi ? »  
« Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas chez moi... »  
« Pas encore... Donc, je t'écoute »  
« Je ne sais pas... Je rêve d'avoir un chien un jour. »  
« Vraiment ? »  
« Oui s'est idiot mais je ne savais pas quoi te dire d'autre... »  
« Non ça tombe bien, moi aussi j'en voudrais un. »  
« Ah oui! Quelle race ? Moi, j'aime »

« Les goldens retrievers » Répondent les deux jeunes hommes en même temps.

« Je »  
« Commence »  
« Ok... Donc on veut tous les deux le même chien »  
« À croire qu'on est fait pour s'entendre... » Répond le bouclé avec son plus beau sourire.

Le vol se termine sous le silence, un qui lit, l'autre qui dort. L'avion se pose à destination. Darren enfile ses lunettes de soleil rose et sort de l'avion avec le sourire, profitant du soleil du mois de juin, Chris le suit et découvre cette charmante ville pour la première fois. À travers la vitre de la voiture, il admire chaque petit détail de Las Vegas, il s'arrête devant un hôtel 5 étoiles et rentre dans le lieu spacieux.

« C'est à quel nom ? »  
« Darren Criss »  
« Oh mais oui, le célèbre Darren Criss ! Combien de chambres désirez-vous ? »  
« Deux... »  
« Il n'y a qu'une chambre de disponible... Pour le moment, nos chambres sont en travaux et pour la plupart prises... »  
« Ça ne fait rien... Cette chambre possède plusieurs lits ? »  
« Non Monsieur, la suite de luxe ne possède qu'un lit double... »  
« Tant pis, on se débrouillera Chris. Je prends la chambre pour deux personnes »  
« Quoi ? Darren, tu n'as tout de même pas... »  
« Viens » le coupe Darren en le prenant par le bras et le dirigeant vers l'ascenseur.

Ils longèrent le couloir jusqu'à la chambre numéro 114. Darren ouvrit la porte et entra, suivi de Chris.

« Vu la tête que tu fais, j'imagine que ça te plaît »  
« Bien vu... Darren où je vais dormir ? »

« Je te laisse le lit, je vais prendre le canapé »  
« Non, non ! C'est toi qui a investi dans cette chambre, je prendrai le canapé »  
« Justement, j'investis et je décide aussi ! Tu dormiras dans le lit »  
« Tu en es sûr ? »  
« Certain ! »  
« Merci beaucoup ! »  
« De toute façon si le canapé est trop mou, tu me laisseras venir avec toi ? »  
« Je… Quoi... »  
« Il n'y a pas de mal à dormir avec un ami »  
« Je suis gay... »  
« Et alors ?  
« Imagine que tu dors torse nue... Je me sentirai mal à l'aise »  
« Je te fais de l'effet Colfer ?! » Répondit Darren, l'air taquin.

PDV Chris

Il n'a pas le droit de faire ça ! À quoi il joue ?! Il me taquine mais pour moi ce n'est pas un jeu… C'est la triste vérité, il me fait de l'effet c'est vrai, tout m'attire chez lui. Mon dieu ! Dormir aux côtés de Darren Criss torse nu, le fantasme de n'importe qu'elle fille… Sauf que moi je ne suis pas une fille, et ce n'est pas un fantasme c'est plutôt dans le domaine du rêve, il est hétéro malgré qu'il soit tactile ce qui rend les choses encore plus difficiles pour moi. C'est déjà énorme d'être son ami… Mais pourquoi je pense à toutes ces choses hein ? Darren est mon ami, et mon employeur. Arrête de rêver Chris il y a de ça un mois, tu trouvais ce genre de gars superficiel et accro à l'argent.

PDV Externe

« Je vais prendre une douche... »  
« Hey je plaisantais mec, tu sais ! »  
« Oui... Je sais »

Chris sortit de la douche les cheveux humides qui gouttaient le long de son tee-shirt. Darren le remarqua rapidement, mais n'eut pas le temps de le regarder.

« Je suis crevé, je vais dormir toute suite »  
« Chris, demain soir nous sommes invités à un gala. »  
« Nous sommes ? »  
« Oui, j'ai précisé que tu viendrais aussi, sort ta plus belle tenue Chris ! »  
« Ok ! Bonne nuit Darren »  
« Bonne nuit Chris »

Sur ces deux phrases, les jeunes hommes partir se coucher chacun de leur côté. Le matin suivant, le réveil du portable du châtain retentit dans la pièce. Il sortit de sa chambre et atterrit directement dans le salon, il vit les draps du canapé défaits et entendit des voix venant du couloir.

« Tu ne peux pas débarquer comme ça à l'improviste et commencer à me déshabiller ! »  
« Je voulais te faire une surprise ! Tu laisses ta bonniche rentrer et moi, tu me laisses dehors ! »  
« Ce n'est pas ma bonniche ! Mia la question n'est pas là, tu te pointes dans le salon et tu commences à balader tes mains sur mon corps ! »  
« Je suis ta copine, tu te rappel ? »  
« Tu... Oui, tu l'es, mais tu ne te comportes pas comme tel !»  
« … Je dois y allez, je repasserai. Tu as de la chance que je sois la petite amie parfaite et pas rancunière… À plus tard mon lapin ! » Mia posa ses lèvres rapidement sur celles de Darren qui ne répondit pas au baiser et se laissa totalement faire. Une fois parti, il rentra dans le salon et tomba sur Chris qui le regardait avec inquiétude.

« Tout va bien ? »  
« Mouai, ça va ... »  
« C'était... »  
« Ma petite-amie... »  
« Oh... »  
« Oh et puis merde j'en ai marre de mentir à tout le monde, Chris je peux te parler ? »  
« Bien sûr !... Installons-nous » Ils s'installèrent tous les deux sur un fauteuil, face à face.  
« Je ne suis pas amoureux de Mia... »  
« Vraiment ? »  
« Elle est bonne que pour mon image, sauf qu'avant toi personne ne le savait »  
« Pas même Chord ? »  
« Non, pas même Chord »  
« Pourquoi l'avoir caché à ton meilleur ami et me l'avoir dit à moi ? »  
« Parce que je … J'ai une confiance aveugle en toi... »  
« Oh... Tant que ça »  
« Oui et parce que tu es le seul jusqu'à maintenant à être ami avec moi pour autre chose que mon argent »  
« Si les gens que tu as croisé dans ta vie t'ont côtoyé seulement pour ça, il ne savent pas ce qu'ils ratent » Répond Chris, le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux rivés sur le bouclé en face de lui.  
« Tu es unique Chris Colfer, tu le sais ? »  
« C'est peut-être pour ça que je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup d'amis... »  
« Mise à part Chord, moi non plus je n'en n'ai jamais eu des sincères, croîs moi... Mais maintenant, tu es là »  
« Et toi, tu es là... »  
« Que dirais-tu de passer la journée à te trouver une tenue pour la soirée ? »  
« J'en serais heureux oui ! Il serait temps que je m'en paye une !»  
« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, je payerai ! Je vais mettre mon vieux jean délavé et un tee-shirt »

« Darren je peux payer… »

Darren se rapprocha doucement de Chris et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Chut... »

Chris et Darren ont passé leur journée ensemble. Darren lui a fait visiter Las Vegas, lui a offert un costume ravissant malgré le désaccord de Chris, ils se sont arrêtés à quelques boutiques de souvenir. Ils ont visité des casinos et signé quelques orthographes au passage. Des fous rires, leur amitié s'est renforcée. Sur les coups de dix-sept heures, ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel pour se préparer. Chris était dans la salle bain et Darren dans le salon. Déjà prêt, il patientait. Puis la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit et laissa place à un Chris très élégant et plus beau que jamais, vêtue d'un costume entièrement noir et d'un simple petit nœud papillon blanc. Les yeux de Darren se posèrent sur sa silhouette de rêve, et sur ce costume qui lui allait incroyablement bien.

« Est-ce que ça ira ?.. »  
« C'est parfait... » Répond le bouclé en admiration totale, les yeux rivés sur lui.  
« J'espère que je n'en fais pas trop, pourvu qu'il ne me prenne pas pour un idiot... »

Darren se leva brusquement, prit sa main et lui dit.  
« Tu es magnifique »

« Tu le penses vraiment ? »  
« J'en suis sûr, ça te va très bien »  
« Wha… Hum... Merci. Toi aussi... »

Ils quittèrent la pièce ensemble, le trajet resta silencieux. Ils arrivèrent devant ce qui ressemblait un château, ils s'arrêtèrent face à un homme tenant une longue liste entre ses mains.

« Darren Criss et Chris Colfer »  
« Vous pouvez entrer »  
« Ces gens sont tellement classes…»  
« Toi aussi, Chris... »  
« Pas autant que ces gens ou toi... »  
« Eh ! Tout va bien se passer, tant que je suis là » Dit-il avec un clin d'œil.  
« Tant que tu es là »  
« Darren ! Darren ! » Crièrent trois jeunes femmes.  
« Oh non pas elles... » Souffla Darren l'air contrarié.  
« Darren ? »  
« J'ai pu trop le choix, elles arrivent... Hey ! Salut mes demoiselles »  
« Toujours aussi mignon Darren »  
« Toi aussi, Alice... Je manque à mes devoirs ! Chris voici Alice, Kristen et Carla »  
« Chris Colfer »  
« Et tu es ? »  
« Chris est... Un ami »  
« Oh et il fait quoi dans la vie ton ami ? »  
« Je suis son assistant »  
« Hum... Son quoi ? »  
« Il est artiste ! Il est mon apprenti... » Les trois jeunes femmes se firent interrompre par un homme qui leur proposa un encas, Darren en profita pour murmurer à l'oreille de Chris.  
« Elles sont spéciales... Très spéciales… C'est pourquoi je mens à ton sujet, elles reviennent… »  
« Dis-moi Darren, toujours avec Mia ? »  
« Ça n'a pas changé ! »  
« Si on allait s'asseoir je t'offre un verre l'artiste ? »  
« Non ça ira... Merci quand même » Répondit Chris timidement.

Une heure plus tard les trois filles discutaient de leurs professions, de la vie sur le podium de la mode, de leurs passionnantes vies sexuelles... Et puis de l'argent et encore de l'argent... Jusqu'à ce que Kristen entame un sujet sensible, très sensible pour Chris sans se douter de quoi ce soit.

« Je ne vous ai pas dit les filles ! J'ai croisé un gars dans un casino hier, il était habillé comme un clochard, sur sa veste il y avait marqué Clovis enfin si on peut appeler une veste… » Dit-t-elle sournoisement.

Le visage de Chris commençait à se décomposer, et Darren également, commençait à se sentir mal.

« Tu m'étonnes les gens là-bas sont nazes ! » Répondit Carla froidement.  
« Donc, il était en train de jouer et là je vois un autre gars qui arrive »  
« On pourrait changer de convers... » S'exclama Darren, mais Kristen lui coupa la parole.  
« Vous savez quoi ! Le gars a pris la main au clochard, il était pédé ! »  
« Beurk quelle horreur ! Aucune gêne, ces gens-là transportent le sida !»  
« Non seulement ils étaient habillés comme des clochards et en plus de ça, ils se donnaient la main »

Le regard de Chris était devenu froid soudainement. Trop, c'est trop ! Il se leva brusquement de son siège et s'exclama avec colère.

« Ils se tenaient la main c'est tout ! Vous n'êtes que des pétasses sans cœur ! Quand vous vous envoyez en l'air dans des cabines d'essayage, ça c'est dégueulasse ! »  
« Ton ami a bu ? »  
« Chris... » Mais Chris coupa la parole au bouclé.  
« Sois dit en passant, je suis gay moi aussi ! Et je n'ai ni la peste ni le sida. Pour l'instant vous n'êtes que des pétasses pleines aux as, mais vous allez vieillir, vous dégrader et là je serais le premier à sauter de joie quand vous passerez de mannequin à prostituées pour payer vos fins de mois ! »

« Oh mon dieu... Je dois rêver » s'exclama Alice.  
« Darren, c'était quoi ça ? »  
« Chris attend ! »

Chris s'enfuit vers la première porte qui menait à une sortie et, une fois dehors, il atterrit dans un jardin magnifique et parfaitement entretenu avec un chemin de gravier longeant la pelouse. Un banc était posé près d'un étang. Chris longea le chemin et s'assit sur le banc face au petit étang. Alors qu'il retenait ses larmes, il aperçut son ange gardien courir dans sa direction.

« Chris ! » Darren, légèrement essoufflé resta debout à le regarder pendant quelques secondes, prenant un aire attristé. Il décida de s'asseoir sur le banc, se tourna vers lui et dit.  
« Je suis désolé, si j'avais su... »  
« Tu n'y es pour rien si je suis gay Darren » Répondit Chris fixant le sol.  
« Toi non plus... Chris regarde-moi, s'il te plaît »

Chris inspira un coup et resta dans la même position. Darren posa un doigt sous son menton et redressa sa tête sans que Chris ne si attende. Il se perdit un instant dans ses yeux bleus azur brillants de larmes qui se formaient à l'intérieur. Il lui sourit tendrement en gage de soutien dit doucement.

« N'es pas honte de ce qui te rend unique...»  
« Je ne suis pas unique... »  
« Oh si tu l'es ! »  
« Tout ce que j'entreprends depuis que je suis enfant je le rate. Je n'ai jamais rien fait d'unique, et ça on me l'a bien fait comprendre, que ce soit ce soir ou au lycée... » Des larmes coulaient désormais le long de son visage.

« Chris que s'est-il passé au lycée ? »  
« Rien du tout... Je ne vais pas te raconter ma vie déprimante, tu as mieux à faire »  
« Chris s'il te plaît tu as besoin d'en parler, j'en suis sûr. »

Après un petit silence, Chris prit la parole.

« C'était ma première année de lycée à Clovis. Au début tout allait bien… Puis j'ai une le coup de foudre pour un garçon... Je ne savais pas s'il était hétéro ou non. J'ai décidé de me confier à une amie du moins… C'est ce que je croyais » Darren s'imaginait le pire. Il posa sa main sur celle du châtain, la tenant fermement, et l'écouta.  
« Le jour suivant, j'ai franchi la porte du lycée et je me suis dirigé vers mon casier comme toujours, et là...Un… Un groupe de gars s'est approché de moi et ils… Ils étaient beaucoup, ils étaient forts. Un des garçons m'a violemment poussé contre le casier et m'a dit... »  
« Il t'a dit... ? »  
« Que… Que j'étais la chose la plus dégueulasse sur terre... Et que ma race devait être exterminée »  
Chris ne s'en rendit pas compte, mais les yeux du bouclé le regardaient fixement et commençaient à briller.

« J'ai essayé de me défendre mais je n'aurais pas dû… Un des gars m'a pris par le col et m'a poussé jusqu'à ce que j'atterrisse au sol. J'avais mal physiquement mais aussi intérieurement... Ils… Ils se sont acharnés sur moi et m'ont frappé dans les côtes, dans les jambes... Ça a duré pas moins de dix minutes... Ensuite Lea est arrivée… J'étais devenu le centre d'attention, la peste qu'on devait jeter. Je me rappel des cris que Lea poussait, je me rappel de sa main dans la mienne et de la douleur... Surtout de la douleur... Le regard du garçon que j'aimais, il me regardait juste, rien de plus...

Une ambulance est venue me chercher, je suis resté deux semaines à l'hôpital une côte brisée, une entorse, le poignet cassé... Mes parents m'ont changé d'école et Lea m'a rejoint. J'ai également suivi une thérapie quelque temps… Voilà mon histoire... »

Darren retira sa main de celle de Chris et sécha une larme avec son doigt.

« Darren tu... »  
« Chris c'est tellement triste... Tu ne méritais pas ça» Chris n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Darren pleurait, il pleurait pour lui ! Personne n'a jamais pleuré jusqu'à maintenant pour lui… Dans un geste de réconfort, Chris décida de le prendre dans ses bras. Surpris, le bouclé entoura sa taille de ses bras et plongea sa tête dans sa nuque. Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils restèrent ainsi. Ils se sentaient tous les deux protégés, agréablement bien, mais Chris décida de rompre le contact. Il se redressa pour le regarder et entre un sanglot, Darren lui confessa.

« Je ne pleure pas souvent tu sais... Mais ton histoire... M'a vraiment touché »  
« Ce n'était pas le but... »  
« C'est gars sont des... Je n'ai pas les mots pour les d'écrire, tu es la personne la plus courageuse que je connaisse… J'aurais jamais résisté à tout ça »  
« Je l'ai fait pourtant, pour Lea, pour ma famille… »  
« C'est l'histoire la plus poignante que j'ai jamais entendu... »  
« Le destin m'a joué des tours, on ne peut pas revenir en arrière... Je ne t'aurais pas connu si cela ne m'étais pas arrivé. » Répondit Chris avec un tendre sourire.  
« Tu as sûrement raison... »  
« Darren tu peux rester à cette soirée... Moi je n'y retourne pas, je vais prendre un taxi »  
« Non ! Je ne te laisse pas seul, je rentre avec toi... »  
« Mais tu dois rester, c'est une cérémonie !»  
« Ils se passeront de moi Chris... Il est hors de question que je te laisse après ce qui vient d'arriver. »  
« Tu es sûr ? »  
« Certain » Répondit Darren, ses yeux perdus dans ceux de Chris.  
« Allez viens, on quitte cet endroit »  
Chris et Darren quittèrent les lieux discrètement, sans prévenir personne. Le trajet se déroula calmement, des regards souvent échangés. Devant l'hôtel Darren essaya de se faire le plus discret possible. Ils rentrèrent rapidement et montèrent à l'étage pour retrouver l'ambiance de la suite. Chris se posa contre le mur et Darren, comme à son habitude, prit plaisir à le regarder. Le silence prit fin quand Darren prononça avec rigolade.

« N'empêche que tu les as refroidies ces mannequins... »  
« Ah oui ? »  
« Vous allez vieillir, vous dégrader et là je serais le premier à sauter de joie quand vous passerez de mannequin à prostituées pour payer vos fins de mois… Cette phrase m'a marqué ! » Dit-il avec humour.  
« Elles m'ont mises hors de moi ! »  
« Et tu as eu tout à fait raison. »  
« Merci pour ton soutien... »  
« Non merci à toi... »  
« Pourquoi ? »  
« Pour m'avoir permis de pleurer dans tes bras. »  
« Oh... Les joues de Chris virent rapidement au rouge. Je… Hum… Je vais me coucher à présent »  
« D'accord... Alors bonne nuit Chris »  
« Bonne nuit Darren »


	5. Chapter 5

**reviews: **

**Tsuchito: désolé de te répondre seulement maintenant, mais je peux t'assurer que j'ai très bien pris en compte t'es conseil ;)**

**Guest: je suis contente que ce chapitre t'a plus, oui je comprends que Vic et ses filles soient détestable ! Ce qui est de nos deux tourteaux l'avenir, leurs réserves bien plus que de simple câlin ;)**

**unpassant: oui tout s'annonce bien pour eux ! Et ne t'inquiète pas pour Chord et Lea, ils seront heureux très bientôt, par compte le cheval blanc je ne peux pas te le garantir.**

_**Voilà le chapitre 5 ! Les choses vont allais de l'avant, j'espère que vous allais bien savourer ce moment.**_

La passion, la chance, la réussite … Voilà les trois choses que pensait Chris à ce moment même. Il regardait son ami derrière les rideaux. Une gigantesque scène face à un public enthousiaste, un grand piano noir à queue procurant un son captivant et frissonnant, la lumière des projecteurs suspendus en hauteur reflétant un magnifique homme aux boucles rebelles et quelques gouttes de sueur coulant le long de son visage, dont la beauté ne laissait Chris indifférent et faisait battre son cœur à la chamade.

Il enviait tellement ce garçon, il a tout pour lui. Quand le bouclé ouvrit la bouche pour commencer à interpréter Human, une chaleur familière se propagea dans le corps du châtain, cette voix douce et sensuelle effaçait tous ses problèmes en une mélodie, le brun passa sa main dans ses boucles humides. Il regarda vers son public, Chris ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Pourquoi aimait-il le voir ainsi ? Pourquoi ressentir ce besoin de toucher chaque petite parcelle de son corps harmonieux ? Chris se posait de plus en plus de questions, cette sensation lui rappela étrangement ses débuts avec Will, mais avec beaucoup plus d'intensité, de désir, et d'admiration. Ce dernier fut interrompu dans ses pensées par une voix féminine.

« Chris, tu viens m'aider à préparer la loge de Darren ! »

« Hum… Tu as dit quelque chose ? »

« Le concert touche à sa fin ! Il faut se bouger Colfer ! »

« Hum… Oui ! Pardon Amanda … J'étais complètement ailleurs. »

« C'est difficile de ne pas regarder Darren… »

« Pardon ? »

« Chris, ça fait un certain temps maintenant que je travaille avec toi, j'ai bien vu que tu portes un certain intérêt à ton employeur … »

« Amanda ! Tu devrais préparer ton maquillage ! »

« Changement de conversation … » Chris regarda la jolie blonde avec un regard noir.

« Je te taquine mon grand ! »

« Mouais… »

Chris s'est lié d'une certaine amitié avec Amanda, la maquilleuse de Darren. N'ayant pas Lea près de lui, elle compense un peu ce manque.

Darren rentra dans les coulisses le sourire aux lèvres comme après chaque show. Il se posa sur le dossier et met fin à sa soif en attrapant une bouteille d'eau fraîche. Il mit un peu d'eau sur ses mains et l'appliqua sur son visage, des gouttes coulèrent le long de son tee-shirt blanc qui devint transparent.

« Chris ? »

« Oui Dare ? Je veux dire oui Darren ? » le sourire d'Amanda s'élargit.

« Pourrais-tu aller me chercher une serviette s'il te plaît, tu serais mon sauveur » lui répondit Darren en souriant au châtain tendrement.

« Tes désirs sont des ordres … »

Pendant l'absence de Darren, Amanda en profita.

« Il est vraiment serviable … »

« Oui, honnêtement je sais pas ce que je ferais sans lui »

« Tu à l'air d'avoir beaucoup d'affection pour lui »

« C'est le cas … »

« Vous avez l'air d'entretenir quelque chose de fort… »

« Hum … Oui »

« Tu le vois souvent à l'extérieur ? »

« C'est quoi ce questionnaire ? »

« C'est pas un questionnaire … » Répondit Amanda gênée.

Chris revient avec la serviette à la main il la lança à Darren, Amanda quitta la loge de Darren.

« Merci, Chris »

« Je t'en prie » Répondit le châtain en souriant.

« Dare … »

« J'ai voulu abréger … » Se rattrapa le châtain.

« Bien sûr »

Le regard de Darren était posé sur celui de son ami avec un petit air taquin.

« Quoi ? »

« Je te trouve craquant … » Répondit Darren en souriant tendrement. « Tu rougis ! »

« N'importe-quoi ! »

« Mauvaise fois mais tellement adorable... »

« Darren arrête ça ! »

« Qu'est que tu vas me faire sinon ? »

« Je t'asperge d'eau ! Remarque… La sueur s'en est chargée … Ce qu'il te faudrait, c'est du déodorant ! » S'exclame Chris avec un sourire taquin.

« Oh monsieur conteste grâce à une blague sur mon odeur corporelle, ne joue pas avec moi Chris »

« C'est toi qui a voulu jouer le premier … »

« Certes, mais c'est tellement facile de te faire rougir … »

« N'importe quoi.. »

« Chris … »

« Quoi encore ! »

« Je te l'ai sûrement pas encore dit mais … Tes yeux sont les plus magnifiques que j'ai jamais vu »

« Tu n'as pas le droit ! »

« De quoi ? De dire la vérité » sourit Darren.

La moue de Chris se transforma en sourire. Il donna un petit coup poing sur l'épaule de Darren pour le taquiner et s'exclama.

« T'es qu'un imbécile ! »

Darren se leva de sa chaise et se rapprocha dangereusement de Chris pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

« C'est aussi pour cette raison que je suis le seul à te faire rougir » Dit-il d'une voix sensuelle.

PDV Chris

En plus d'être incroyablement sexy ! Il a raison sur toute la ligne. Il est le seul à me faire autant d'effet, je ne sais plus comment réagir face à ses flatteries permanentes ... Il me fait perdre la tête et en même temps, j'ai ce besoin qu'il soit dans la même pièce que moi, c'est même devenu vital ! Je me sens plus proche de lui de jour en jour, mais sûrement pas dans le même sens que lui. C'est vrai, après tout, il est hétéro ... Mais moi, je suis loin de l'être, j'ai l'impression qu'il joue avec moi, il m'a l'air sincère, mais ... Si je réfléchis bien, il s'amuse, c'est tout... Pas vrai ? Et moi, je rentre dans son jeu sans le savoir sauf que contrairement à lui, je ne joue pas.

Darren me fait comprendre qu'il a besoin de se rafraîchir, nous rentrons donc à l'hôtel tous les deux.

PDV Externe.

« Je vais sous la douche ! »

« Il était temps ! » Répondit le châtain, accompagné d'un rire moqueur.

« Je me vengerais plus tard Chris … »

« Je t'attendrais »

Chris en profita pour appeler sa meilleure amie.

_Appel entrant Lea_

« Salut ma belle ! »

« Hum … Salut »

« Lea, comment ça se passe à New York ? »

« Plutôt bien … Je … Enfaîte »

« Lea t'as l'air occupé … »

« Moi occupée ? Non du tout !

« Tu n'es pas très douée pour jouer la comédie … »

« Hum … Arrête... Je suis au téléphone ! »

« Tu parles à qui là ? »

« Hum… Personne ! »

« Lea ! »

« Je … Je suis pas toute seule »

« Attend, laisse-moi deviner … Chord ! »

« Tu es fort … »

« Il se passe quoi entre vous ? »

« Et bien... »

« Je t'écoute ! »

« On sort... Légèrement ensemble... »

« Oh légèrement... Tout va bien. Ma meilleure amie sort avec le meilleur ami de mon employeur qui s'avère être mon ami et … »

« Et ? »

« J'ai quelque chose à te dire moi aussi … »

« Je t'écoute ? »

« Darren me rend fou ! »

« Oh … »

« Il flirt avec moi tout le temps, il ne voit pas à quel point il me rend dingue ! Il me met dans l'embarras, je sais plus comment réagir face à lui »

« Je pense que tu devrais essayer … »

« Essayer ? »

« Tente une approche avec lui, parle lui, sort tout au moins tu seras fixé »

« J'ai besoins de réfléchir … Il revient ! »

Chris coupa le téléphone sans un au revoir, Darren revint torse nu, vêtu que d'un short bleu.

Regardez-moi ces abdos ! Pensa Chris.

« Quelle chaleur, c'est caniculaire ! »  
« Nous sommes en juillet ... »  
« Tu n'as pas chaud comme ça Chris ?! »  
« Hum ... Ça peut aller » Répondit Chris les yeux rivés sur le torse de son ami.  
« Tu ne m'as toujours pas arrosé ... »  
« Tu sors de la douche ... »  
« Donc ça veut dire que tu seras tenté alors ? »  
« Arrête ça »  
« Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ?! »  
« Je vais finir par vraiment le faire si tu continues ... »  
« J'aimerais bien voir ça ! Tu n'en es pas capable… »  
« Ah oui ... »  
« Oui ! »  
« Tu me sous estimes très bien ! » Chris se leva d'un bon, prit la bouteille d'eau posé sur une petit table près du canapé, il défit rapidement le bouchon, se plaça derrière le canapé et versa l'eau sur la tête du bouclé qui ne bouga pas d'un millimétré. Chris pouffa de rire.

« Alors… Je ne suis pas capable ?! »  
« Je vais te noyer Colfer ! » Le bouclé saisit la bouteille des mains de Chris, et lui arrosa le corps.  
« Dare ... Rends-moi cette foutu bouteille ! » Le châtain essaya tant bien que mal de lui arracher la bouteille des mains, sans succès.  
« Quelle force ! » Se moqua Darren.  
« Ah oui ... » Chris prit sur lui, il poussa Darren sur le canapé, ce dernier se retrouva assis. La bouteille lui échappa des mains. Chris la saisit et prit un plaisir fou à la vider sur son torse bronzé  
« Chris ... Ok ... T'as gagné, t'as gagné! » Dit-il difficilement.  
« Je devrais te prendre en photo ! » S'exclama Chris entre deux fous rire.  
« Moque-toi ... Moque-toi ! »  
« Les femmes de chambre auront beaucoup de travail ! » S'exclama Chris le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.  
« À cause de qui » Répondit Darren l'air taquin.

Leurs deux rires s'estompèrent doucement. Un silence régna de quelques minutes puis Chris prit la parole.

« Je vais allez me sécher sur… Euh… Sur le balcon … »

« Hum … Ouais, je te rejoins après »

« Ok … »

Darren quitta son champ de vision pour aller chercher des serviettes. Quand il revint, il aperçut à travers la porte du balcon transparente, Chris qui déboutonnait sa chemise. Le garçon la retira et la posa sur une chaise au bord du balcon. Darren trouva le haut de son corps magnifique, sa peau porcelaine lui allait si bien, sans parler des gouttes d'eau qui coulaient tout au long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il ouvra doucement la porte et le rejoint.

« J'ai apporté des serviettes ... »  
« Merci »

Les yeux de Darren regardaient instinctivement son torse, le châtain le remarqua, il croisa les bras.  
« Je ne me suis pas amusé comme ça depuis un bon moment ! »  
« Moi aussi » Répondit Chris avec un petit sourire en coin.  
« On a une vue sublime de Las Vegas ... » S'exclama Chris le regard posé sur le paysage.  
« Oh que oui ... » Répond Darren les yeux rivés sur son ami.  
« J'aurais jamais cru faire un métier avec autant de privilèges »  
« Oui ... » Darren n'attendait qu'une chose, que Chris tourne son regard vers lui.  
« Malgré les problèmes que j'ai eu durant cette période, c'est un mal pour un bien ... »

Voyant Chris le regard toujours face à lui, il décida de poser l'une de ses mains sur celle du châtain posée contre le balcon et ça a marché. Chris tourna la tête, il regarda une fraction de secondes leurs deux mains l'une sur l'autre et croisa le regard de son ami, et ne s'en détacha plus.

« Le bien, c'est quoi ? » Demanda Darren.  
« Le bien ... » Leurs regards ne se quittaient pas.  
« Les villes comme celle-ci ... Les monuments, les hôtels ! Les rencontres, en particulier une ... » dit-il avec un tendre sourire que Darren adorait par-dessus tout.  
« Oh je vois ... »

Darren fixa les lèvres de Chris, leurs visages se rapprochaient doucement, mais des coups à la porte retentirent, les interrompant.

« Dare, je ... Je crois que quelqu'un a frappé » S'exclama Chris avant que leurs lèvres puissent être l'une sur l'autre.  
« Oui ... » Souffla Darren déçu.

Le bouclé marcha en direction de la porte et l'ouvrit. Il tomba nez à nez avec Vic. En plus d'être la personne qu'il détestait le plus au monde, il osait l'interrompre à un moment qu'il voulait vraiment partager avec Chris.

« Tu veux quoi ... ? » Demanda Darren le regard noir.  
« Juste te prévenir ... Mia rentre à New-York en même temps que toi ... »  
« Je peux savoir pourquoi ? »  
« Parce qu'elle est ta petite-amie et qu' une petite photo de vous ne ferait pas de mal »  
« Tu peux être plus précis ? »  
« Arrivé là-bas, je veux que tu montres ta relation avec elle au grand jour, les gens se posent des questions ! Il commence à croire que tu es célibataire »

Chris curieux, enfila son tee-shirt et s'approcha de la porte. Quand il aperçut Vic, il recula brusquement.

« Qu'est qu'il fait dans la même chambre que toi lui à cette heure-ci ? »  
« Il ... » Mais le châtain le coupa.  
« Laisse Darren, merci pour ta défense mais il est hors de question que ça finisse en dispute encore une fois ! »  
« Chris ... »  
« Je suis venu aider Darren à organiser le concert de demain soir ... »  
« Ah ouais ? Et tu comptes rester combien de temps ? »  
« Et bien - » L'homme le coupa.  
« Ça ne t'excite pas trop que Darren soit torse nu devant toi ? »  
« Vic arrête ça toute suite ! »  
« Les gars ce n'est pas son truc, je te conseille de lâcher prise »

Des larmes se formèrent progressivement dans les yeux de Chris.  
« Putain Vic ! Pourquoi tu fais ça ! » La colère de Darren l'envahie, cet homme est décidément né pour lui gâcher la vie ! … Mais il ne peut rien faire face à lui.  
« Non Darren, détend ton poing » Chris poussa la main de Darren vers le bas, pour lui faire comprendre.  
« Je vais partir ... Toute suite » Répondit le châtain qui prit son sac et quitta les lieux rapidement. Darren ne comprit pas, il le retient par le bras.

« Chris ... » Leurs regards tristes se fixèrent intensément, mais Chris recula d'un pas et lui murmura.  
« Je reviendrais »

Chris lui tourna le dos et il laissa toutes ses larmes couler. Darren continua de le regarder jusqu'à qu'il quitte son champ de vision. Énervé, il se retourna face à Vic.

« C'est quoi ton problème Vic ! » S'exclama Darren avec rage.  
« Mon problème, c'est lui ! Il crie « je suis gay » ! Au milieu d'un gala important, et toi tu fais quoi ... Tu quittes la cérémonie ... Avec lui ! »  
« Je n'allais pas le laisser seul ! »  
« Tu ne vois donc rien ... Colfer est un pédé de première ce qu'il veut c'est ton cul ! »  
« Garde ta vulgarité pour toi ! Espèce d'homophobe ! Chris est quelqu'un de bien sauf que tu es trop con et borné pour le voir ! »  
« Moi con ... Qui t'as trouvé ta maison de disques hein ? Qui t'as ouvert à une carrière ? Ah on fait moins le malin, tu peux rien contre moi et tu le sais ! Parce que sans moi, tu n'es plus rien ! »  
« Je ... Ça tu te trompes ! Maintenant quitte ma chambre d'hôtel toute suite ! »  
« T'as de la chance je suis pressé, passe une bonne soirée Darren »

Vic quitta les lieux précipitamment, Darren avait envie de le frapper, de le faire souffrir, mais comme le disait Vic, sans lui, pas de carrière …

Il rentra dans la chambre en claquant la porte derrière lui, la colère et la rage le submergeant. Il se posa contre le mur et se laissa glisser, la tête enfuie dans ses genoux. Il souffla avec une voix rauque.

« Quelle pourriture ! »

Il ferma les yeux et se recroquevilla sur lui-même, et retraça chaque image dans sa tête du départ de Chris. Il décida, après quelques minutes, de le retrouver. Il attrapa son portable et l'appela, mais Chris ne répondit pas. Inquiet, il lui envoya un message.

21h45 : Dis-moi juste que tu vas bien ?

21h 46 : Chris ?

21h 47 : Je suis inquiet s'il te plaît !

21h49 : Je vais bien ...

21h50 : Où es-tu ? !

21h52 : Je suis tellement désolé !

21h53 : Ce n'était pas ta faute ... »

21h53 : J'aurais dû l'ouvrir un peu plus ...

21h54 : Je reviendrai demain ...

21h55 : Chris, rentre s'il te plaît, tu ne vas pas dormir dehors !

21h55 : J'ai un peu d'argent ... Je me débrouillerai

21h56 : Chris, s'est ridicule ...

22h00 : Dare, j'ai besoin d'être seul

Mais Darren ne l'écouta pas, il chercha dans chaque recoin de Las Vegas qui pourraient attirer Chris pendant plus d'une heure, il le chercha mais en vain. Il vit un taxi se garer sur le trottoir. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais il eut le sentiment de devoir parler au conducteur. Après tout, ça ne coûte rien d'essayer pensa-t-il.

« Monsieur ? »

« Désolé mais mes heures de travail sont terminées ! »

« Je ne suis pas là pour ça ... »

« Pourquoi alors ? »

« Je recherche un ami qui, en le connaissant, aurait pris un taxi, il est grand, châtain ... »

« Euh ... J'ai beaucoup de clients ... Vous pourriez être plus précis ? »

« Hum ... Il est jeune et vraiment très beau ... Il a des yeux bleus qu'on ne peut pas oublier ! Il sent vraiment bon, il porte une veste beige ? »

« Oh oui le petit jeune monsieur Colfer... Quelque chose comme ça »

« C'est lui ! Vous avez l'adresse ? »

« Ho, mais oui ! Je vois qui c'est ... Il avait l'air anéanti le pauvre ... Je l'ai déposé à une salle de concert prêt d'ici ... Voilà l'adresse » L'homme lui tendit un petit papier.

« Merci ! Merci beaucoup ! »

« Bonne chance pour recoller les morceaux. Votre mari avait l'air vraiment mal »

« Euh ... Ce n'est pas mon mari ... »

« On pourrait croire vu la façon dont vous parlez de lui ... » Répondit le vielle homme en souriant.

« Je ... J'y vais de ce pas »

Sur cette phrase Darren retourna dans sa voiture. Il laissa un sourire glisser face à la déclaration du conducteur, après quelques kilomètres il arriva à la salle de concert.

Comment est-il rentré ... Se demanda Darren.

Il marcha jusqu'à l'entrée, mais les portes étaient fermées. Il réfléchit un instant et passa par derrière. La porte était ouverte pour son plus grand soulagement. Il suivit son instinct. Il longea des escaliers et atterri dans des coulisses face à de grands rideaux rouges, mais il s'arrêta brusquement quand il entendit une voix familière. Une voix qui hantait, ses nuits, qui le recouvrait de frissons. La voix d'un ange... Une interprétation de I Have Nothing bien meilleur que l'original. Les battements de son cœur augmentèrent, cette fois-ci, il décida de ne pas rater l'occasion de voir le visage de ce garçon, même si, au fond de lui, il se doutait de la personne qui était derrière ces rideaux. Il tira dessus délicatement, un sourire apparu sur le visage du bouclé, ce garçon n'est autre que Chris. Ces yeux pétillèrent, rivés sur le châtain en face de lui. Chris était au milieu de la scène, relaxé et dans son monde. Il s'avance doucement, émerveillé. Chris finit par le remarquer. Il mit fin à la chanson et ne le quitta pas des yeux.

« Alors c'était donc toi ... » S'exclama le bouclé. « Toi que j'ai entendu à central Park ... Tout est lié ... Le travail, ce que Lea a dit à propos de ton talent ! Elle avait raison sur toute la ligne ... Combien de fois nous nous sommes croisés durant notre vie Chris Colfer ? »

Chris ne répondit pas, gêné que Darren l'ai surpris en train de chanter.

« C'était magnifique ... » Darren se rapprocha de Chris au milieu de la scène. « Dit quelque chose ... »

« Comment t'as su que je serais là ? »

« J'ai suivi mon instinct, et j'ai rencontré le taxi qui t'a emmené… C'est drôle, il y' a des milliers de taxis à Las Vegas et pourtant je suis tombé sur le tien ... »

« Attend ... Ça fait prêt de deux heures que je suis parti, tu m'as cherché combien de temps ? » Questionna Chris.

« Une heure ... Je renonce jamais à quelque chose qui me tient à cœur Chris ... Parle-moi s'il te plaît »

« Je vais faire une lettre de démission ... » Répondit le châtain déprimé.

« Pardon ? »

« Je suis très sérieux Darren ... »

« Tu ne feras pas cette lettre »

« Je n'ai pas le choix ... Elle sera posée à ton entrée dès demain ... »

« Je vais la déchirer ! »

« Je ne comprends pas ta réaction ! Depuis que je suis là, je crée que des ennuis autour de moi ! Et tu me pousse à rester »

« Chris, tu crois vraiment que ta présence me gâche l'existence ? Tu crois que toute cette complicité qu'on s'est construite ne compte pas pour moi... ? »

« Je ... » Mais le bouclé le coupa.

« Chris à ton avis pourquoi je t'ai confié toutes ces choses, à toi ? Pourquoi je te suis partout où tu vas ?

« Parce que tu es mon ami ... »

« Tu le sais autant que moi Chris, nous ne sommes pas de simples amis ... » Répond Darren les yeux remplis de sincérité  
« Alors on est quoi ? Tu veux bien me le dire ! Parce que tu es proche avec moi ... Mais genre très proche et il m'arrive de penser que ... »  
« Quoi Chris ? »  
« Il m'arrive de penser que ... Que tu ressens la même chose que moi à ton égard ... »  
« Que ressens-tu Chris ... »  
« Quelque chose de ... étrange » Dit-il avec hésitation.  
« D'étrange ... » Répéta le bouclé le cœur battant et les yeux remplis de désir.  
« Des sentiments Darren ... »

La chaleur et les frissons parcoururent le corps de Chris, Darren le fixa, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, il sentit leur souffle chaud se mélanger dans l'air. Il se rapprocha de lui, fixant ses lèvres intensément.  
« Mais tu es hétéro, c'est ridicule ce que je viens dire c'est ... » Balbutia-t-il, mais le bouclé l'interrompit. Il saisit sa main et l'entrelaça doucement dans la sienne, il lui murmura à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres.  
« Chut ... »

Darren plaça ses deux mains sur le visage de Chris et il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le châtain, surprit, poussa un léger gémissement de plaisir. Dieu qu'il aimait cette sensation la chaleur qui envahissait son corps, il en voulait plus... Chris plaça ses mains sur les hanches de Darren pour le rapprocher encore plus, et approfondit le baiser. Leurs langues se rejoignirent doucement, à cet instant, le temps c'était arrêté pour les deux jeunes hommes. Ils étaient complètement dans leur bulle, personne ne pouvait interrompre leurs échanges. Leur baiser était un mélange de romantisme et de sensualité, leurs lèvres étaient faites pour être pressées l'une contre l'autre. Chris mit fin au baiser contre sa volonté et reprit son souffle, il s'éloigna légèrement de bouclé.

« Pourquoi ? » Souffla-t-il au ras des lèvres du bouclé.  
« Parce que c'est réciproque ... » Leurs mains s'entrelacèrent, Darren se rapprocha à nouveau et posa rapidement un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, ils échangèrent une étreinte serrée et confortable, Darren en profita pour voler un baiser dans le cou de Chris qui sentit des frissons dans toute sa colonne vertébrale. Darren reposa sa tête dans le creux du cou du châtain et lui murmura avec beaucoup de douceur dans la voix.

« Je tiens tellement à toi ... »  
« Moi aussi ... Tellement ... » Répondit Chris tenant fermement Darren.  
« Sache que je ferais n'importe quoi pour te garder près de moi ... »  
« Je n'en doute plus ... »  
Ils se séparèrent et se sourirent tendrement, leurs mains ne se lâchant plus.  
Leurs visages s'éloignèrent légèrement.  
« Si Vic apprend tout ça ... » S'exclama Chris.  
« Il n'a pas à le savoir »  
« Dare, tu imagines bien que cette situation est compliquée »  
« Que veux-tu dire ... ? » Répondit Darren en lui caressant délicatement la main.  
« Tu es une star et moi je suis ton assistant ... Et tous les deux on... »  
« On ... ? »  
« Et bien honnêtement, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'on est ... »  
« Que veux-tu qu'on soit ? »  
« Je ne sais pas, plus que des amis ... »  
Darren lâcha un petit rire et s'exclama.  
« Nous sommes une rencontre, un coup de foudre, nous sommes une amitié, et maintenant, je veux que tu sois mon petit-ami ... Mon vrai petit-ami » Chris sourit tendrement par la confession de Darren, il lui répondit.  
« J'en serais plus que ravi, » Ils se sourirent tendrement, et s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Le baiser était tendre, doux, de durée plus courte que le précédent. Ils se séparèrent et se regardèrent amoureusement.  
« Si on rentrait ... ? »  
« Je te suis » répondit Chris.

Ils rentrèrent dans l'hôtel avec le plus de discrétions possible, ils s'échangèrent quelque regard complice, mais une fois arrivés dans la chambre, la pudeur disparue. Darren sauta littéralement sur Chris et l'embrassa fougueusement, Chris fut poussé sur le canapé, le bouclé s'installa doucement sur son corps qu'il désirait tant ... Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser avec de plus en plus de passions et d'intensité, mais Chris mit fin au baiser et reprit son souffle lentement.  
« Je pourrais passer ma vie à faire ça ... » S'exclama le bouclé avec un sourire taquin.

« Je l'ai remarqué ... » Répondit Chris le sourire aux lèvres. Darren se redressa et plongea son regard dans le sien, il lui caressa tendrement la joue avec un sourire en coin, il se cala au fond du canapé et se détendit contre son torse. Chris passa ses doigts dans ses boucles sombres comme il en rêvait. Elles étaient douces, agréables au toucher comme il l'imaginait. Il posa un délicat baiser sur ses cheveux, tout en fermant les yeux, et se relaxa dans ses bras réchauffant.

« Restons comme ça ... Toute la vie s'il le faut. » Dit Darren, sa tête enfouie dans le cou de Chris savourant son odeur fruitée qu'il aimait tant.

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous à plus, pour le prochain chapitre il sera publié plus tard en raison d'une absence de quelque temps. Il risquera d'avoir quelque jours de retard seulement et je m'en excuse d'avance. Kiss ! Envoyer vos review ! Ça fait toujours plaisir l'opinion des lecteurs.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Voilà le chapitre 6, excuser moi pour mon gros retard. Par ailleurs ma correctrice d'orthographe est en vacance comme la plupart de vous tous, donc je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes.**

_On n'apprend pas à aimer. L'amour vient au détour du chemin sans que l'on s'y attende._  
_Il nous prend par la main et on le suit très loin..._

PDV Darren

Avant de le connaître ma vie n'était qu'une déprimante routine don je me lasser de jour en jour. Elle n'était centrée que sur les interviews, les séances photos, les cérémonies... Au quotidien je subissais la pression des paparazzis, de ma fausse petite-ami, ne serait-ce que de le toucher me rendait malade. Ensuite, son visage Angélique est apparu, mon cœur c'était emballer des le premier regard, sa voix puissante et frissonnante, tout me plaisait chez lui... Au fil du temps mes envies envers lui grandissait il prenait de l'ampleur, chaque seconde je me retenais pour ne pas embrasser c'est superbe lèvres rosées, se ne sont pas des envies ni des désires... C'est bien plus que ça. Rien que de le regarder dormir me rend heureux, cette magnifique personne à révolutionner ma vie entière.

PDV Externe

« Hum... Dare... » Gémit Chris se réveillant de son sommeil.  
« Bonjours »  
« Est-ce que tu me regardes dormir ? »  
« Hum... Oui » Chris se relève doucement en s'aidant de l'accoudoir du canapé, il se retrouve face à Darren assis à califourchon sur une chaise le fixant amoureusement la main en dessous du menton.  
« Tu aurais dû me réveiller »  
« Ça aurait était dommage de ne pas pouvoir admirer ton beau visage, mais je suis content de pouvoir voir t'es yeux »

Chris lui sourit tendrement et s'exclame.

« J'ai passé une très bonne nuit en ta compagnie »  
« Moi aussi, et ça ne risque pas d'être la dernière » Répondit Darren le sourire aux lèvres.  
« Tu as faim ? Je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner »  
« Un peu oui, ça creuse les câlin » dit-t-il le regard pausé sur le châtain.  
« On en apprend tous les jours avec toi... »  
« Et encore tu n'as pas fini d'apprendre » le bouclé se relève de sa chaise, il saisit les mains de Chris, ce dernier se relève il lui sourit et lui dépose un tendre baiser sur la joue. Ils entament une douce étreinte suivie de caresse sur le dos, il se redresse et reste front contre front.  
« Ne commence pas à m'embrasser je risque de ne pus m'arrêter... » S'exclama Chris.  
« Où est le mal... » Répond Darren se rapprochant du châtain.

Darren entoura le visage de Chris avec ses mains et il l'embrassa amoureusement, Chris augmenta le contact et passe ses mains autour de la taille du bouclé, il aime tellement la sensation de ses lèvres pressées contre les siennes, ces sensations puissantes et envahissantes, le cœur serrer, le corps frissonnant de plaisir, leurs souffles chauds se mélangeant dans l'atmosphère. Ils mirent fin au baiser et reprennent leurs souffles doucement.

« Je vais... Préparer le petit-déjeuner » balbutia Chris.  
« D'accord » Répond Darren à voix basse.

Darren passa sa matinée à regarder Chris cuisiné, il le trouvait adorable, magnifique, sexy dans n'importe quelles circonstances, mais dans la journée le travail repris le dessus. Darren a une séance photo de prévus, bien sur Chris sera là pour l'assisté ou plutôt le reluquer, ils quittèrent l'hôtel une fois prêt, ils rentrèrent dans une Berline noire.

« Darren je crois qu'on a de la visite » s'exclame le chauffeur.  
« Génial... »

« Qu'es qu'il se passe ? » Questionne Chris.  
« Les vautours, ou plutôt les paparazzis, il trouve n'importe quelle occasion pour me prendre en photo »  
« Je vois »  
« Chris baisse la tête ! » Cria Darren, pausant sa main brutalement sur sa tête.  
« Spontané ! »  
« Désolé, je veux juste éviter que tu sois dans les prochains Closer »  
« Je comprends » Darren sourie amoureusement à Chris et sors son portable de sa poche »

_1 message de Darren à Chris._

** pardon je ne t'es pas fait mal ? :(**  
non, ça va  
** j'aurais préférer passé mon temps dans t'es bras, que me faire prendre en photo...**

Chris relève sa tête et échange un sourire complice au bouclé en face de lui.

** tu me rends dingue !**  
tant que ça ?  
** tu ne crois pas si bien dire...**  
je te fais de l'effet !  
** attend... Je connais cette phrase...**  
ha oui pas moi ? :P  
** tricheur !**  
mauvais joueur !

Ils stoppent les sms un petit moment pour échanger un regard complice.

** vivement que l'après-midi s'écoule...**  
pourquoi ça ?  
** parce que je veux encore m'endormir prêt de toi...**

Nous sommes arrivés ! S'exclama le chauffeur, ce dernier leur ouvrit la portière t-elle des princes, ils descendent de la voiture et marchent jusqu'à l'entrer d'un grand studio photo. Quand ils rentrèrent. Ils pouvaient voir des photos encadrées longent un mur des plus beaux acteurs d' Hollywood.

« Comment va ma star aujourd'hui hein ? »  
« Super Collin Ça fessait un bye »  
« Un an pour être exacte, Bonjours hum... ? »  
« Chris Colfer ! Mon assistant, Chris voici Collin Hughes photographe... »  
« Enchanté » S'exclame le châtain, timidement en lui serrant la main.  
« Moi de même jeune homme, bon ce n'est pas tout, mais on a du boulot ! »  
« Qu'es que tu me proposes ? »  
« Du noir et blanc, des pauses sexy qui feront craquer toutes les filles Mia va adorer ! »  
Un regard noir apparaît sur le visage de Chris essayant de contenir sa jalousie, Darren lui fait un clin d'œil discrètement.

« Bon Darren tu as un tabouret à ta disposions, je veux que tu fasses sortir ta face sexy ! »

Le bouclé commence à pauser sous le regard charmeur de Chris, les yeux brillants de Darren fixé l'objectif et écoute les conseils de son photographe.

« Tourne un peu la tête... Ouais comme ça ! »  
« Super Darren ! Tu en penses quoi Chris ? »  
« Il est canon ! » Répond Chris automatiquement, les joues roses.  
Le visage de Collin prend un air surpris.  
« Je veux dire, les filles vont adorer ça ! »

Darren ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à la maladresse de Chris. La séance photo terminer, il examina les photos avec l'aide d'un ordinateur, et juger les quels seront les meilleurs.

« C'était une très bonne séance Dare »  
« Merci »  
« Salut les gars, Darren, passe le bonjour à Mia de ma part ! »  
« Ouais... Sans problème, salut » une fois éloigner du monde, Darren murmure dans l'oreille de Chris.  
« À mon avis le bonjour de Mia il va l'attendre longtemps » souffle-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Chris se contenta de sourire tendrement à son petit-ami à son tour, et le suit d'un pas lent jusqu'à la voiture. Mais quand ils arrivent devant, une foule en délire court en direction de Darren, heureusement les gardes du corps entours le bouclé. En revanche pas Chris. Il avança difficilement sous les flashes, mais Darren remarqua l'absence du châtain.

« Où est passé Chris ? »  
« Il est derrière »  
« On voit rien avec tous ses flashes ! »

Darren rentre dans la voiture le premier, mais quand il s'installa son regard se pausa sur le coté passager de Chris qui n'y était pas, immédiatement, il descendit de la voiture.

« Chris ! » Cri Darren entourer de filles qui le bousculent à la limite de l'évanouissement.  
« Je... Je suis là ! » Le bouclé court en sa direction il prit son visage en coupe.  
« Putains, les gardes du corps m'avaient pourtant dit que tu était juste derrière moi ! »  
« C'est bon ça va Dare ils nous prennent en photo... Ont ferais mieux de rentrer vite » Darren tien fermement le bras de Chris pour ne pas le perdre encore une fois, il monte rapidement dans la voiture avec l'aide des gardes du corps, une fois installé Darren remarqua une légère blessure sur le coin de la lèvre de son petit ami.

« Tu saignes »  
« C'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas... »  
« Si c'est quelque chose ! »

_1 message de Chris à Darren._

ça va allez je t'assure  
** ces foutu garde du corps ne sont pas capable de faire leurs boulots correctement !**  
hé, n'accuse pas t'es garde du corps, ils fonds de leurs mieux  
** mouais...**  
retire-moi cette moue de ton visage !  
** alors laisse moi te désinfecter en rentrant...**

Ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel, Darren prit la main de Chris et lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur le canapé.

« Ne bouge pas »  
« D'accord » Répondit Chris, tout en allumant la télévision.

Darren revient les mains pleines de petit coton et de produit désinfectant. Il s'installe sans le consentement de Chris à califourchon sur ces jambes.

« Dare... J'ai juste reçu un coup de coude rien de plus »

« La personne qui à fait ça est stupide, chaque millimètre de toi et précieux pour moi, tu m'es tellement chère, je refuse qu'on t'abîme » Répond le bouclé tout en imbibant son coton de désinfectant.  
« Whoa... »  
« Je comprend pourquoi tu écris de magnifiques chansons... » s'exclame le chataîn caressant lentement le dos de Darren.  
« Elles sont encore plus magnifiques depuis que je te connais, c'est toi mon inspiration » Chris fixa amoureusement le bouclé ce dernier le sourire aux lèvres pause délicatement le coton sur le coin de sa bouche.  
« Aie... » Gémit légèrement Chris de douleur.  
« Pardon... Ça va ? »  
« Ça pique un peu, c'est tout... Mes t'es beau yeux doré me détende »

Darren pausa le coton doucement sur la table basse toujours dans la même position il sourit à Chris et lui caresse la joue tendrement, lentement, fessant par courir des frissons de plaisir dans le corps de son petit ami, et dans le sien.

« Tu me rends accro et... » Mais avant même qu'il continue sa phrase. Le châtain déposa des petits baisers sur la joue de son petit ami, et les détourna sur ces lèvres. Le plaisir que lui procure les lèvres de Darren recouvre les picotements de douleur, leur baiser s'approfondirent le bouclé rapproche Chris de lui entre ses jambes, ils laissèrent leurs langues se rencontrer et s'entremêler. Leur baiser passionnés s'arrêtèrent brusquement quand une voix provenant de la télévision importer des informations, pas n'importe quelle informations.

« Darren Criss, chanteur, acteur, élut l'homme le plus sexy de la planète grâce au magasine Glam'mag ! Saurais en effet construit une amitié soudaine avec son assistant personnelle. »

« Attends cette photo date de une heure ! » S'exclama Darren, affecté, il s'assoit prêt de Chris.  
« Je te les dis Dare, ils nous ont pris en photo au moment où tu es venu me chercher ! »

« Mia Swier, la petite amie officielle de Darren à confirmer l'homo sexualité du jeune homme, mais n'a pas préciser son nom »

« Ce gars ! Oui, il est ouvertement gay...  
« Où avait vous eu cette information Mia ? »  
« Hé bien... Darren et mon petit ami donc c'est normal qu'il me les confier ! »

« J'hallucine ! Elle ne pouvait pas se la fermer celle-là, je ne lui ai jamais parlé de toi Chris ! On rentre à news York dans deux jours, je te promets de luis faire la peau ! »  
« Dare ne t'énerve pas, elle n'en vos pas la peine de toute façon, ils pensent que nous sommes que deux simples amis, et puis ils ne savent même pas comment je m'appelle ! »  
« Franchement elle me porte sur le système, elle n'a pas à dévoiler ta vie privée en pleines interviews, cette fille est folle ! »  
« Elle a eu raison sur une chose, je le suis ouvertement alors je m'en fiche royalement de l'opinion des autres, tant que ça ne te porte pas préjudice ça ira »  
« T'es vraiment adorable, en plus ils nous ont interrompues »  
« On se rattrapera... » Répond Chris l'air taquin.  
« Ça me va »  
« Demain si c'est possible ? »  
« Ho tu es fatigué ? »  
« Ce n'est pas contre toi, je t'assure, j'ai encore du mal à m'habituer au rythme du showbiz »  
« Je comprends, par contre il est hors de question que tu dormes sur le canapé ! »  
« Ho tu veux... »  
« Oui je veux que tu passes la nuit sur un bon lit confortable, avec moi ! »  
« Comment refuser... »

Darren entrelace sa main dans celle de Chris ils se lèvent et continuent leur routes jusqu'à la chambre. Une fois tout les deux changer chacun de leur côté ils s'installèrent à coté face à face, le bouclé recouvre la couverture sur eux et entoure ses bras autour de Chris il déposa un baiser rapide sur ces lèvres et un délicat sur son front. Il enfuit sa tête dans le coup du châtain savourant son parfum, et lui Murmure contre son oreille.

« Fait de beaux rêves Chris... »  
« Toi aussi Dare » Répondit le châtain en caressant les bouclettes de son petit ami.

Deux jours s'écoulèrent, Chris avait vraisemblablement eu le plus extraordinaire des voyages si on retire le mauvais. Mais il est heureux d'être dans cet avion ses amis luis manque, son chat, même son modeste appartement. Cette journée ne pouvait pas être mieux au côté de la personne la plus importante à ses yeux, Darren.

« À quoi pense mon chanteur favori... »  
« Parce que je suis chanteur maintenant ? » Réponds le châtain tout en luis souriant tendrement...  
« T'es bien plus que ça. »  
« Si tu veux savoir, je penser à mes amis »  
« Ils te manquent ? »  
« Énormément, et toi Chord ne te manque pas ? »  
« Ho si, bien sur que si, même si parfois c'est un imbécile j'ai beaucoup d'affection pour lui »  
« Tu as une drôle de façon de parler de ton meilleur ami »  
« Tu sais il n'est pas mieux ! »  
« Si tu le dis » sourie Chris, le bouclé pausa sa main sur celle de son petit-ami avant d'entendre une voix féminine.

« Hé les gars ! À quelle heure on arrive ? » Darren retire sa main rapidement.  
« Amanda, tu ne dore pas ?! » s'exclama Chris.  
« Pardon j'arrive pas à m'endormir ! Dans un avion ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir ! »  
« On arrive dans trois heures Amanda ! »  
« Trois heures... »  
« Tu devrais te recouchais » s'exclame le bouclé.  
« Mouais... Ta sûrement raison » Amanda retourna à son siège et ferma les yeux.  
« J'ai flippé sur ce coup-là... » Murmure le bouclé au châtain.  
« Hé moi donc, on ferait mieux de dormir, demain une longue journée nous attend »  
« Le dimanche, enfin une journée sent rendez-vous »  
« Ce qui nous donne une journée pour nous et nos amis »  
« Ont va bien s'amuser ce soir »  
« Si aucune photo et prise et si une certaine Mia Swier ne raconte pas ma vie... Oui »  
Darren luis sourie tendrement, et s'approche délicatement de lui et pause un baiser sur sa joue.  
« Reste discret... » Mais Darren fait tout le contraire, ses lèvres atterrissent sur celle du châtain pendant un courte instant, Chris décida de les retirer.  
« C'est juste un petit baiser. Pourquoi m'en privé ? »  
« Ont ne se privera pu très bientôt » Chris pausa sa tête dans le creux du coup du bouclé, et s'endort ainsi. Les trois heures passèrent , à la seconde ou Chris franchie les marches de l'avion il vit au loin Lea lui sourire gentiment, il courra dans ces bras sous le regarde attentif de Darren. Mais quand il se retourna le bouclé avait disparut, il prit son téléphone et tapa le numéro qu'il connaît par cœur.

_Appel entrant Chris à Darren._

« Hé t'es passé où ? »  
**« J'allais t'appeler Chris, pardon de partir en coup de vent, mais, Mia m'attendait à L'aéroport pendant que tu discuter avec Lea, elle voulait absolument me voir... »**  
« T'es en train de parler devant elle ? »  
**« Non ! Rassure-toi, elle discute avec son chauffeur »**  
« Ho... »  
**« Chris, je suis désolé »**  
« Tu viens ce soir ? »  
**« Bien sur je manquerais ça pour rien au monde »**  
**« Tu n'es pas déçu ? »**  
« Hé bien, je m'attendais à autre chose, mais ça à l'air urgent donc... »  
**« T'es le meilleur ! »**  
« Tu ferais mieux de raccrocher avant qu'elle arrive »  
**« Hum... Ouais, encore une fois, je m'excuse et je te jure que ce soir, on va tout rattraper, je t'embrasse ! »**  
« Ok... Moi aussi » balbutia Chris avant de mettre fin à l'appel en cour.

« Mon chou tout va bien ? »  
« Ouais, génial... Bon, on va le prendre ce café ? »  
« Hé Darren ? »  
« Il a quelque chose de prévu, mais il sera la ce soir ! »  
« Très bien »  
« Si on allait débuter cet discutions confortablement installer ?»  
« Je suis d'accord »

« Parle moi de toi ? » Exclame Chris buvant par petite gorgé son café latté.  
« Justement. Je voulais te faire la surprise roulement de tambours... Ils ont adoré mon audition ! »  
« Attend ça veut dire que ?»  
« J'ai le rôle ! »  
« Lea ! Je suis tellement content pour toi chérie, c'est super ! »  
« Tout ça, c'est grâce à Chord ! »  
« Il t'apporte beaucoup... »  
« Chris ! Retire ces vilaines pensées de ton cerveau ! »  
« Je ne pense à rien, où peut être juste la vérité » Ce moque le châtain.  
« Fais le malin ! Et toi avec Darren ? »  
« Je, hum... » Balbutia Chris, devait-il lui dire ? Après tout elle est sa meilleure ami.  
« Chris ? »  
« Il faut que tu me jures de ne le dire à personne, ça ne doit pas sortir d'ici »  
« Tu peux me faire confiance »  
« Ok... Dare et moi ont est plus que des amis... »  
« Ho mon dieu vous avait eu des relations sexuelles ! »  
« Lea moins fort ! Et non il ne sait rien passé de... Sexuelle ! »  
« Raconte ! »  
« Il me considère comme son petit ami... Et moi aussi, mais si notre relation se dévoile ça pourrait mettre en péril sa carrière et sa réputation, tu ne dois le dire à personne pas même à Chord, personne ! »  
« La vache... Donc il n'est pas hétéro »  
« Visiblement non »  
« Je suis tellement contente pour vous ! »  
« Ça doit rester entre nous »  
« Oui, oui, je te le promets ! »  
« Hum... Comment va Brian »  
« J'ai pris soin de lui »  
« Je pourrais le récupérer demain plutôt que ce soir ? »  
« Oui bien sur ça ne me dérange pas »  
« Merci ! »

La soirée débuta, il ne manquer plus que Darren pour quelle sois au complet. L'attente est longue, mais le bruit d'un moteur devant l'appartement de Lea retentis. Quand la porte s'ouvre un soulagement s'installe dans la pièce.  
« Pardon pour mon retard les gars ! J'ai était retenue... »  
« Ça fait rien Darren » Répondit Lea.  
« Hum... Où est Chris ? »  
« Dans la cuisine il prépare les toasts »  
« Je vais, l'aider ! »

Lea sourie narquoisement. Elle s'assoit à côté de Chord sur le canapé, et s'approche dangereusement de lui. Passant sa main dans ces cheveux elle lui dit.

« Comment vas tu boucle d'or ? »  
« Boucle d'or est une fille, je vais bien et toi princesse ? »  
« Merveilleusement bien... » Sourit-elle.

Amber et Ashley sont au mini bar, partageant des fous rire et des verres de vodka. Et pendant ce temps dans la cuisine. Voyant la silhouette délicieuse de son petit ami, Darren s'empara de sa taille ce dernier surpris, il lâcha son couteau.

« Dare, je ne t'es pas entendu arriver »  
« Désolé pour mon retard » Répond le bouclé le tournant vers lui.  
« Une demi-heure quand même... » S'exclame Chris les bras croisés.  
« Ça ne se reproduira pu, tu sais se coltiner Mia n'est pas simple »  
« Tu me raconteras, elle ta rien fait au moins ? »  
« Non-rien, rien du tout » Darren se rapprocha du châtain et presse ses lèvres contre les siennes, mais Chris sentait quelque chose d'anormal, bien sur il aime sentir leurs bouches coller l'une contre l'autre, mais il sentit beaucoup plus de pudeurs que d'habitude.  
« On va boire un verre ? »  
« Hum ouais... Avec plaisir » Répond Chris, le regard interrogateur.  
« Chord arrête ! Des revenants »  
« Des revenant remplie de toast ! » S'exclame Chris le plateau à la main.

La soirée se déroula plutôt bien pour tout le monde, à l'exception de Darren un peu distant envers Chris qui le remarqua rapidement. Sur les coups de trois heures, l'appartement de Lea ce vide, le châtain à demander à Darren de le déposer chez lui. Quand ils rentrèrent dans l'appartement, un silence régna Chris dépose son sac au pied de la porte et s'exclama.

« Qu'es que tu me caches ? T'es distant depuis la cuisine, et ce baiser n'était pas habituel »  
« Il faut qu'on reste discret devant eux » balbutia-t-il.  
« Discret au point de m'ignorer ? »  
« Non, je... »  
« Dis-moi ce que tu me caches ! » Coupe le châtain.  
« Je suis désolé, j'avait Honte... Je m'en veux tellement »  
« Dare c'est en rapport avec Mia ? »  
« C'est délicat... »  
« Darren dit moi toute suite ce qu'il s'est passé ! » Exclame Chris d'un ton amer.  
« Je ne veux pas que tu crois que je t'es était infidèle » des larmes ce former à l'intérieure des yeux de Darren.

« Dare... »  
« Mia commencer à avoir de sérieux doutes, elle pensé que je la tromper, puis elle a menacé de... »  
« De quoi Darren ?»  
« De nuire à ta carrière, Du coup, j'ai... Je... Je luis est fait plaisir » Balbutia difficilement le bouclé.  
« Tu n'as pas, enfin vous n'avez pas c... »  
« Je suis tellement désolé » Les larmes coulées à présent sur le visage du bouclés. Chris rester silencieux debout face à lui.  
« Je ferait mieux de partir ! » Darren quitta l'appartement fermant la porte derrière lui. Laissant Chris choqué et triste.

Voilà un chapitre mouvementé, n'hésiter pas à mettre des review please :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Longue absence et je m'en excuse, mais j'était en vacance quelque temps, voilà le chapitre 7. **

**enjoy !**

_Je pense à toi une fois par jour et chaque pensée dure 20 heures._

Immobile, le regard vide, Chris est en état de choc. Le temps c'est arrêter à la seconde même ou la porte à claquer violemment dans l'appartement. Un mal de ventre lui prit soudainement, son cœur se mit à battre plus vite qu'a son habitude, les larmes coulèrent même en résistant à l'emprise de la colère et la tristesse en lui. Dans le fond, il ne veut qu'une chose ouvrir la porte et le rattraper, mais le mélange de sentiments est irréversible et reprend le dessus. Malgré l'heure tardive et les poches sous les yeux, la derrière chose don il est envie c'est de dormir. Il se contenta de céder des sanglots. Il se supplia à lui-même que tout ça n'est qu'un vaste cauchemar qui allais s'arrêtais prochainement, mais en vain la douleur deviens plus douloureuse. Il rentra dans sa chambre et s'installa sur le lit il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, prêt de l'oreiller un foulard en soie au parfum virile marqua son attention, il appartient à Darren, il s'allonge et le tient fermement dans ses mains, et renifla du bout de son nez l'odeur la plus exquise qu'il n'est jamais connu.

Le soleil apparu, Darren n'avait jamais passé une nuit aussi désastreuse aux parts avant, il se déteste par-dessus tout, envahi de remords et de culpabilité, aucune expression apparaît sur son visage meurtri. Il se demande comment va Chris à ce moment même, ou est-il, que fait-il. Mais il n'a pas le courage d'attrapé son téléphone même s'il meurt d'envie d'entendre sa voix, il resta enfermer chez lui, avec quelque appelle manquer, sa guitare, il gratta les cordes doucement et lentement, quand quelqu'un frappa à ça porte.

« Darren, chéri ! » Pitié ce dis-il. Il prit son courage à demain et ouvrit la porte.  
« Tu en mets du temps à ouvrir ! Je passe pour te dire à quel point tu m'as rendue fière hier soir ! »  
« Laisse-moi Mia »  
« Tu n'as pas l'air bien mon lapin ? »  
« Je ne suis pas ton lapin ! Je ne suis rien ! Maintenant laisse moi s'il te plait ! » Répondit le boucler d'un ton au dessus.  
« Hé ! Tu as pété un plomb ou quoi ? »  
« Je... Je suis malade, j'ai juste besoin de repos » ce calme le bouclé.  
« Bon d'accord, à plus tard trésor ! » Le jeune homme se contenta de fermer la porte avec rage. Quoi faire maintenant... Rien du tout, il ne voulait voir personne.

Lea avait passait toute la nuit avec Chord. Réveiller tous les deux depuis un certain temps, la brunette repensa dans son subconscient à la soirée d'hier, mais un grand blondinet interrompit ses pensées.

« Tout va bien ? »  
« Chord ! Tu m'as fait peur ! »  
« Désolé beauté, ce n'était pas mon attention »  
« Pas de soucis » Lea quitte la salle de bains soudainement. Chord la suivie derrière.  
« Bas où tu vas ? »  
« Mon portable vient de vibrer »

_1 Message de Chris pour Lea._

Je ne viendrais pas ce soir, j'ai un empêchement...  
_Ho dommage, je suis pause que Darren ne viendra pas non plus ?_  
Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup...  
_Chris ça va ?_  
Je dois partir

Chord se rapprocha de la brunette et s'exclama.

« Alors ? »  
« Chris ne viendra pas ! »  
« Darren m'a dit la même chose il y a moins d'une minute »  
« Quel dommage ! »  
« Au moins Amber et Ashley seront là »  
« Oui, j'espère que tous les deux, ils ne sont pas disputés... » Lea écarquilla les yeux.  
« Pourquoi ils se disputeraient ?»  
« Pour rien ! Pour rien ! »  
« Lea ? »  
« J'ai bégayé ! »  
« Tu me caches quelque chose ! »  
« Chord, je dois allez bosser dans même pas une heure, je vais être en retard ! »  
« Mouais... bon prétexte »  
« Je vais me doucher d'accord »  
« Je peux venir avec toi ?! » S'exclama chord avec un air de chien battue.  
« Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça ! J'ai une comédie musicale à faire tournée ! »  
« Très bien » Lea embrasse rapidement Chord avec un fin sourire, et quitte son champ de vue.

Une fois dans sa voiture Lea téléphona à Chris, mais sans succès, le temps la brusqua, elle continua sa route jusqu'au grand théâtre de Broadway avenue. Sur les coups de dix-huit heures, elle débaucha de son travail et prit le peu de temps qu'il lui resta pour frapper à la porte de Chris. Mais personne répondit, par chance la porte n'est pas verrouiller, elle rentra doucement sens faire de bruit. Elle aperçut le désordre de la salle à manger et la musique provenant de la radio, la porte légèrement entrouverte, elle vit Chris allongé les yeux fermer. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et s'installa à ces côtés.

« Chris ? »  
« Laisser moi ! Hum... » S'exclama le châtain, recouvert du foulard de Darren.  
« C'est moi, Lea »  
« Quoi ? Lea, pourquoi tu es venue ? » Réponds-le châtain d'une voix triste.  
« Vois-tu, je suis t'a meilleur ami, et je te connais comme personne sur cette planète ! Je savais que tu allais mal »  
« Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler » Répond Chris formant une moue sur son visage.  
« Tu t'es disputé avec Darren ? »  
« Ne prononce pas son prénom devant moi ! »  
« Pourquoi ça ? »  
« Parce que pendant une fraction de seconde je ne pensais plus à lui » Sur cette phrase le châtain éclata en sanglots dans les bras de sa meilleur ami.  
« Chris, chut, je suis là » murmura la brunette dans son oreille.  
« Je... Me... Sent tellement... Mal »  
« Raconte-moi »  
« Dare a - »  
« Il a ? »  
« Je ne peux pas te le dire, tu aurais une image différente de lui »  
« Il t'a brisé le cœur ! Je te préviens s'il t'a trompé, c'est qu'il ne te méritait pas ! »  
« Il ne m'a pas vraiment trompé... Enfin, je ne sais pas ! »  
« Écoute, j'ignore ce qu'il a fait ni pourquoi, ce que tu as besoin pour l'instant, c'est de réconfort »  
« Non ce don, j'ai besoin, c'est d'être seul Lea ! » Dit-il en haussant la voix.  
« Je... D'accord » s'éloigne la brunette.  
« Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te parler comme ça, je t'adore, et j'adore ce que tu fais pour moi, mais S'il te plaît juste un peu seul... »  
« Tu me promets de me téléphoner très bientôt ? »  
« Je te le promets »  
Ils entamèrent une étreinte remplie de tendresse amicale, et la quittèrent. Lea partit de l'appartement avec beaucoup d'hésitation, mais elle le fit malgré tout. Quelque heures plus tard, elle est au côté de ses amis. Amber s'exclama.

« Chord, ta copine et dans la cuisine depuis un moment, tu ne trouves pas ? »  
« Laisse Chord, je vais allais la chercher » Ashley rentra dans la cuisine.  
« Tu veux que je t'aide ? »  
« Non ça va merci Ashley »  
« Lea sourit un peu t'a l'air déprimé »  
« Quoi, pourquoi je serais déprimé ! »  
« T'es déçue que Darren et Chris ne viennent pas ? »  
« Oui, un peu... »  
« Allez quoi, ce sera pour la prochaine fois, quand j'y pense, pourquoi ils ne peuvent pas venir ? »

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent, elle est dans cette impasse ou elle ne peut que mentir. Le visage hésitant, elle s'exclama.

« Dare a était appeler d'urgence pour remplacer... »  
« Pour remplacer ? »  
« Matt ! »  
« Matt ? »  
« Oui Matt Lanteur ! L'acteur ? Il va faire le doublage pour son nouveau film ! »  
« Quel film ? »  
« Un film qui n'est pas encore sorti ! C'est pour ça que tu ne le connais pas »  
« D'accord... Alors pourquoi Chris est venu avec lui ? »  
« C'est son assistant, il doit le suivre partout Ashley » se rattrape la brunette.  
« Si tu le dis, tu viens, on t'attend »  
« Ouais, j'arrive »

La nuit s'écoula Lea l'avait échapper belle. L'après-midi suivante, Darren se prépara pour sa représentation à un grand piano bar, non loin du modeste appartement de Chris à Brooklyn. Il ne se fatigua pas pour ça tenu et ce mi en route sans grande conviction. Quand il rentra dans le bar, beaucoup de monde parlent, le regardent, le prennent en photo. Mais bizarrement ce soir-là, il ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il prit place à la scène et laissa glisser, c'est doit sur le clavier, au rythme de sa voix.

...

I've been alone  
Surrounded by darkness  
I've seen how heartless  
The world can be

J'ai été seul  
Entouré par les ténèbres  
J'ai vu comment impitoyable  
Le monde pouvait être

I've seen you crying  
You felt like it's hopeless  
I'll always do my best  
To make you see

Je t'ai vu pleurer  
Tu sentais qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir  
J'ai toujours fait de mon mieux  
Pour te montrer

Baby, you're not alone  
Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through

Bébé, tu n'es pas seule  
Car tu es ici avec moi  
Et rien ne pourra nous faire tomber  
Car rien ne peut m'empêcher de t'aimer  
Et tu sais que c'est vrai  
Peu importe ce qui arrivera  
Notre amour est tout ce don, nous avons besoin pour passer cette épreuve

...

Pendant que Darren chante, Chris est par tout hasard prêt du bar, il sort d'un bureau de tabac avec un sac plastic à la main, et passa devant une voix qui ne le laissa pas indifférent, la seule est unique voix qu'il pourrait écouter toute sa vie s'il le pouvait sans jamais s'en lasser. Une petite fenêtre longe le bar, il regarda avec curiosité sachant au fond de lui-même, le visage qu'il s'apprêta a regardais. Une fois la vie de l'intérieur du bar ses yeux tristes et fatigués croisèrent le regarde de Darren juste en face de lui. Le bouclé déstabilisé en perd les paroles de sa chanson, il s'arrêta même un instant de chanter voyant Chris partir, le public attendit en se pausant toute sorte de question.

« Pardon, il m'arrive d'oublier les paroles » s'exclama Darren avec un faux sourire.

Il reprit sa chanson comme si rien était, Chris lui ce stop de courir et s'enferma dans sa voiture, il reprit son souffle doucement et mais les clés dans le contact. Il recule au même moment une voiture s'engage.

« Hé, tu ne peux pas faire attention gamin ! » Crie, un homme au physique ingrat.

Chris ne répondit pas face à cette interpellation, il a des soucis bien plus importants à résoudre, pour commencer Darren. Ce dernier termina son interprétation difficilement, il prit sa pause et s'installa dans sa loge quand Amanda surgit de nul part.

« Salut Darren »  
« Amanda, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »  
« Vic m'a appelé, il m'a dit que tu avais besoin d'un coup de pouce pour te refaire une petite beauté, avant que tu retournes sur scène »  
« De quoi je me mêle... »  
« Ta pas l'aire d'aller bien, sans vouloir faire attraction à ta vie privée »  
« Effectivement, je ne peux pas dire que ça va »  
« J'ai vu Chris... Passé devant le bar, il avait l'air presser en faite, il ne m'a même pas vue »  
« Ho, je suis pause que quelqu'un le déranger ! » Dit-il avec rage.  
« Surement, bon si je ne veux pas me faire virer, je ferai mieux de me mettre au travail » Mais quand Amanda commença à le toucher, le bouclé s'empara d'une colère soudaine et retira violemment sa main de ses cheveux.  
« Désolé ! J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?! » Darren pausa ses mains sur son visage et hocha la tête de gauche à droite.  
« Pardon, J'ai juste... Je n'aime pas qu'on touche à mes cheveux »  
« Ho, vraiment désolé Darren »  
« Non, c'est moi Amanda oublie ça, tu veux bien » dit le boucler d'une voix douce.  
« Parce que c'est toi » Répondit t-elle le sourire aux lèvres.  
« Merci »

Mais le sourire de Darren n'apparait pas, ce n'est pas Amanda qui le gêne en elle-même non, ce n'est pas parce que c'est elle qui lui à toucher les cheveux qu'il, c'était mie en colère. Tout ça revient encore à Chris, lui qui aimait tellement passer ces doigts dans les boucles sombres de son petit-ami, et Darren adoraient ça plus que tout parce que c'était Chris... Parce que c'était lui et que c'est encore lui qui lui procure un mélange de sentiments de bonheur incomparable à aucune relation que Darren a pu entretenir dans le passé. Mais une simple erreur peut tout basculer. Quand Amanda quitta la loge, il réfléchit un instant, et s'admet pour la première fois à lui-même, qu'il est tombé amoureux de ce garçon dès le premier jour.

Chris lui, est assis au bord d'un trottoir les mains sur son visage pâle, pourquoi avait-il fui ? Pourquoi son cœur lui fait si mal... Il réfléchit un instant, pourquoi Darren n'es pas venu le rejoindre ? Parce qu'il a honte de se montrer avec moi ? Dieu pourquoi suis-je tombé amoureux d'une célébrité ! Pensa-t-il. Chris aurait voulu monter sur scène et l'enlacer de toute c'est force, mais c'est tout simplement inconcevable, son cœur et bien trop fragile pour l'instant.

_Appel entrant Lea pour Chris._

« Dieu merci, tu réponds ! »  
« Hey... »  
« Tu ne m'a pas appeler tu a oublier ? »  
« Désolé, je... »  
« Chris ? »  
« Je viens juste de croisé Darren et j'ai... J'ai fui Lea, je ne suis pas encore prêt à lui parler, j'ai peur d'entendre ce qu'il à me dire »  
« Tu as peur d'écouter ce que tu ne veux pas entendre... »  
« La vie ne m'a pas donné beaucoup de cadeaux depuis que je suis venu au monde, et puis Darren est apparut et il m'a rendu heureux avec sont putain de sourire ! Et son visage, et ces méchés rebelle qui le rendent tellement sexy, et sont putain de corps qui me rend complétement dingue ! Et il m'annonce qu'il à coucher avec Mia ! Et pourtant... »  
« Tu l'aimes toujours... »  
« Je dois bien admettre que oui... Et même de plus en plus »  
« Chris, quelle justification t'a-t-il donné à propos de Mia ? »  
« Il a juste dit qu'il l'avait fait pour moi, pour me protéger de ces menaces »  
« Est, tu crois qu'il a était sincère ? »  
« Je ne sais pas, j'ai un doute parce qu'il est parti directement... Et même si c'était sincère, je me sens comme trahie, je me dis qu'il a donner son corps à elle avant moi »  
« Chérie, je comprends, il te faut un peu de temps »  
« Oui, je le pense aussi »  
« Tout va s'arranger, il n'y a pas de raison ! »  
« J'en sais rien, je vais y aller à présent »  
« Appelle-moi ! »  
« Compte sur moi »


	8. Chapter 8

**Guest: je tais fait une vilaine surprise, j'aime rajouter des épreuves aux couples... Mais ce n'est pas pour au temps que ça va mal finir.**  
**Sur ce Enjoy !**

**unpassant: Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plus, pour le suivant je serais vraiment contente de recevoir ton aide. Bis ;)**

PDV Chris

Qu'elle est cette sensation de pincement au cœur, cette boule en ventre qui ne veut pas partir, c'est tellement douloureux... Avait-il vraiment besoin de faire ça ? Dallais aussi loin avec elle ? Je me sens comme trahie, mais s'il a fait ça, c'est pour mon bien après tout non ? Que faire face à une t-elle confusion. Ça fait déjà une semaine que je n'ai pu de nouvelle de lui, et c'est horrible parce que chaque petit détaille venant de lui me manque. Le son de sa voix, son visage, ces lèvres... Tout. Je sais qu'il n'aime pas Mia, et pourtant, ils ont... Je ne sais pu quoi ni comment penser, on m'a brisé le cœur une fois à cause d'une infidélité. Je refuse que ça recommence.

Je décide de prendre sur moi et de sortir de cet appartement, quitte à me balader dans les rues seul... Je suis bien trop bouleversé pour sourire, bien trop triste pour être au côté de mes amis, son absence me ronge le cœur.

PDV Darren

Il ne me donne aucune nouvelle, l'imprévu arrive et voilà ses conséquences, J'ai la vague impression de perdre Chris... Ce qui veut dire perdre tout sens à ma vie, il m'apporte bien plus que la célébrité et pourtant, j'ai fait passer mon image en allant plus loin avec Mia, c'est seulement maintenant que je me rends compte de mon erreur. Mia a obtenu ce qu'elle voulût et moi... Je perds tout, donner mon corps à cette femme m'a dégoûté, je me sens salit, mes sentiments étaient vides alors qu'avec Chris, je pourrais faire n'importe quoi rien ne serait dégoûtant.

PDV Externe

_Appel entrant Vic._

« Vic... »  
« Darren, tu as raté une représentation hier ! Ton assistant a pris une semaine de congé, tu m'expliques ? »  
« J'ai dit que j'avais besoin d'un break moi aussi, tu te rappelles ? Je l'ai dit en interview, j'ai une vie hors de la célébrité »  
« Ouais... Mais alors tache de prévenir les autres si tu prend des vacances ! Et pour Colfer ? »  
« Chris, reprendra le travail quand j'en aurais envie... Après tout, c'est moi qui décide, tu, n'y vois aucun inconvénient Vic ?! »  
« Non... Mais il a intérêt à faire son boulot ! »  
« Je te laisse, je vais profiter de mes vacances » S'exclama Darren.  
« Au revoir ! »

Le téléphone coupa. Darren resta sur sa décision, il enfila une veste en cuir marron, et quitta les lieux. Il s'arrêta en voiture devant central Park avenue, il marcha longuement un bon quart d'heure, des souvenirs hanta sa mémoire, le vieux chêne... Le pont de central Lack, le premier sourire depuis une semaine apparaît sur son visage, repensant à leurs premières rencontres. Il s'installa sur un banc dans les alentours, il ferma les yeux un instant, et rêvassa.

Chord avait prévu de rentrer à Los Angles, mais une petite brunette talentueuse à bouleverser ses plans. Lea est souvent présente depuis quelque temps, au côté du beau blond. Malgré le bonheur qui la submerge, dans cette pièce luxueuse assise au côté du garçon de ses rêves, elle réalisa l'absence de Chris et Darren.

« Chord... » S'exclama Lea.  
« Oui, ma belle ? »  
« Tu as des nouvelles de Darren ? »  
« Pas que je sache » Répond le chanteur avec un légère moue.  
« Hé pour Chris ? »  
« Rien du tout » Répond Lea désespérer.  
« Tu penses que ça avoir avec eux ? »  
« Je pense que... Je ne sais pas »  
« Dit moi jolie brune, tu me caches quelque chose ? » Chord se rapprocha de la brunette et lui prie la main.  
« Non, rien du tout... » Mais le blond ne renonça pas, et commença à pauser de tendre baiser au coin de la nuque de Lea.  
« Tu ne peux pas obtenir tout ce que tu désires en m'embrassant »  
« Je n'ai jamais dit ça, j'ai le droit d'embrasser ma copine si j'en ai envie non ? »  
« Chord, Arrête »  
« Dis-moi ce qu'il y a s'il te plaît ! » Insista-t-il.  
« Ils... J'ai promis de garder le secret ! »  
« Dare et le frère caché de Chris ?! Ils ont couché ensemble sous l'effet de l'alcool ?! »  
« T'en est loin là, réfléchie un peu enfin Chord ! » S'exclama la brunette, les bras croisées.  
« Merde... »  
« Quoi ? »  
« Ça ne se peut pas... Ils sortent ensemble ! »  
« Touché... »  
« Attends ! C'est vrai ! Ça veut dire que Dare et gay !» S'exclama Chord les yeux écarquiller.  
« Chord, je t'étripe si ça sort de ta bouche ! »  
« Attend, je suis son meilleur pote et il ne me la pas dit ! »  
« Essaye de le comprendre ! Il cache un lourd secret pour sa carrière, c'est une justification solide... »  
« Ouais... Mais c'est quand même moi ! »  
« Écoute, je pense qu'il son en conflit, il faut que tu m'aides à les réunir ! »  
« Attend, laisse-moi réaliser que mon meilleur ami est homo, après nous verront ! »  
« Bébé, s'il te plaît, c'est dur d'encaisser, mais ils vont mal tous les deux » S'exclama Lea, en caressant les cheveux du blond.  
« Tu m'as appelé bébé ? » S'exclama Chord en souriant.  
« Visiblement... Oui »  
« T'es trop mignonne ! Et rien que pour ça, je ferais toute ce que tu veux » le blond pris la tête de sa petite-ami en coupe et l'embrassa tendrement. Leurs lèvres se détachèrent, et la brunette s'exclama.  
« Il faut qu'on arrive à faire en sorte qu'il se voit »  
« Comment ? »  
« J'ai une idée ! Tu appelles Dare, tu lui donnes rendez-vous au New-York café Bar, pour vingt heures trente. Et moi, je fais pareil de mon côté avec Chris. Ensuite, tous les deux, on se cachera dans les alentours ! »  
« Je suis partent ! »  
« On fait ça ? »  
« On fait comme ça, mais avant... Si on allait faire un détour dans la chambre ? »  
« Juste un détour hein, bébé » Répond Lea avec un sourire en coin.

...

_1 message de Chord pour Darren._

Salut...  
Chord ?  
Mec, ça te dirait de me rejoindre au New-York café ? ;)  
pourquoi faire ?  
Pour discuter... ça fait plus d'une semaine qu'ont ce voit plus...  
Bon, c'est d'accord qu'elle heure ?  
Vingt heure trente !

_1 message de Lea à Chris_

_Mon chou ?_  
_au New-York café à vingt heures trente ?_  
**pourquoi pas..**_._  
_allez quoi ! on va discuter, tu me manque... _  
**Oui moi aussi.**  
_Alors ça veut dire oui ?_  
**Ok, je viens !**

...

Une heure s'écoula, Chord et Lea sont cachées dans un coin collé au café. Quand t'as Chris et Darren, ils sont en retard de plus de dix minutes.

« Ils sont longs... » S'exclama Chord.  
« J'ai le sentiment qu'ils ne vont pas tarder... » Réponds la brunette les yeux rivés sur la ruelle.  
« Voilà Chris ! » Rétorqua-t-elle.

Chris rentra dans le bar, mais tout ce qu'il vit, c'est un homme soul tenant une bouteille à la main. Aucune trace de sa meilleure amie, il ressort lentement. Le portable de Lea, ce mi à vibrer.

_1 message de Chris pour Lea_

**Où es-tu Lea ?**  
_Pardon, j'aurais du retard..._  
**D'accord, je t'attends à l'entrée.**

« Mon pauvre chou, il a l'air tellement, triste » S'exclama Lea.  
« Il ne le sera plus très bientôt ! » Répondit Chord sur de lui.  
« Je l'espère... »  
« Regarde là-bas, c'est - » S'exclame Chord.  
« Ce n'est pas Darren » Coupa la brunette.  
« Quoi, mais que ce qu'il fiche ici ? »  
« Tu le connais » s'interroge Chord.  
« C'est Will son ex ! »  
« Quoi son ex, mais il veut quoi ?! »  
« J'en sais rien, et ça ne présage rien de bon... »

Chris est face au café, il rangea son portable dans sa poche, et quand il se retourna, il heurta un homme plus grand que lui. Et une fraction de seconde plus tard, il reconnait ce visage. Ses mains se mirent t'a tremblé.

« Chris, tout va bien ? »  
« Will... » Balbutia-t-il.  
« Alors comment tu vas ? » Questionna Will avec un sourire narquois.  
« Que ce que tu fous ici ?! »  
« Ne t'énerve pas, mais... Je t'ai suivie »  
« Tu me demandes de pas m'énerver ! Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as suivie ?! » Réponds le châtain surpris..  
« Parce que, j'avais besoin de te parler... »  
« Me parler, la dernière fois que tu as essayée, tu m'as largué... »  
« Je le regrette tu sais... Maintenant, j'ai pu personne et je m'ennuie de toi... »  
« Tu débloques complètement, tu ne t'ennuies que d'une chose Will le sexe ! Et tu le sais ! » S'exclama Chris avec rage.  
« Ne te mépris pas Chris, tout me manque chez toi ! » Réponds l'homme en supprimant de plus en plus l'espace entre eux.  
« Laisse-moi maintenant... Je commence en avoir assez de ces conneries ! » Chris ouvra la porte du café, mais Will le retenu en le tenant fortement par le bras.  
« Lâche-moi ! Tu me fais mal ! »  
« Tu sais, j'ai compris que je t'aimer toujours et que j'avais fait une grosse erreur de te quitter ! » Continue l'homme sa main toujours serrer au poignet du châtain.  
« Will, je ne ressens plus rien pour toi ! »  
« Je suis sûr que si, embrasse-moi ! » Insista-t-il en se rapprochant du visage de Chris.  
« Dégage ! » Le châtain essaye de se débattre comme il peut, mais il ne fait pas le poids face à son ex.

« Chord faut réagir là ! » Intervient Lea, inquiète.

Mais avant même que les deux espions s'en mêlent, un jeune homme à la coiffure négliger et le visage remplie de rage fait surface, il poussa Chris doucement derrière lui en contrôlant la force qu'il dégage en lui. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, il frappa avec force et colère, un grand coup de poing au visage de Will qui perd l'équilibre légèrement.

« Ne t'approche pas de lui ! » Menaça Darren d'une colère envahissante et puissante. Will se releva doucement avant de faire face à son ennemie et de lui dire.  
« Tient, tient, je me disais bien qu'il y avait un hic. Chris, tu t'envoies en l'air avec ça, intéressant... Tu ne rates pas grand chose, Chris n'est pas très performant au lit... »

Avant même que Will continua, il était à terre le nez dégoulinant de sang. Lea et Chord coururent vers eux, mais le temps qu'il arriva, Will se releva et frappa d'un coup-de-poing dans le ventre de Darren. Hors le point faible du bouclé. Ce qui déstabilisa se dernier, il tomba genou à terre. Chris essaya de repousser son ex, qui continua à le frapper au même endroit.  
«Will, je t'en pris arrête ! Laisse-le tranquille ! » Cria Chris.  
Sans grand succès, son petit ami est en train de souffrir par les coups violents de son ex, et lui, il est impuissant les larmes au bord de tomber, jusqu'à ce que Chord arrive.

« Dégage espèce de salopard, sinon t'aura à faire à nous tous ! » S'exclama-t-il le regard noir.  
« Tu ne vas pas t'en tirez comme ça Colfer ! » Sur cette phrase Will quitta la place.  
Darren est par terre se tenant fermement le ventre, les yeux fermer, gémissent d'une douleur extrême que Chris arrivait presque à ressentie rien quand le regardant. Le châtain l'attrapa par la taille et l'aida à se relever avec l'aide de Chord.

« Dare ? Dis-moi que tu vas bien ? Parle moi ? » S'exclama Chris en observant chaque parcelle de son corps.  
« Est-ce qu'il t'a touché ?! » Réponds-le boucler avec rage et douleur.  
« On en parlera plus tard, je t'emmène à l'hôpital ! »  
« Chris, non s'il te plaît ! »  
« Mais Darren, il faut qu'on t'examine » s'exclama Lea.  
« Non, c'est bon ! Tous les deux, allaient faire vos petites manigances ailleurs ! » Darren s'éloigna les yeux rivés sur le sol, il continua son chemin, mais Chris le rattrapa en courant laissant leurs amis seuls et impuissants.  
« On ferait mieux de les laisser seul, viens Chord » s'exclama la brunette, avant de partir main dans la main avec son petit ami.

« Ne sois pas idiot ! Tu as peut-être quelque chose de casser Dare ! » Voyant que le bouclé l'ignorait, il décida de l'attraper par la main, il se stoppa tous les deux un instant toujours dos à Chris ce dernier répliqua.  
« Tu te rends compte que tout ça aurait pu être plus grave ! Réfléchie deux minutes avant d'agir pour une fois ! »  
« J'ai essayé de te protéger ! Encore une fois... »  
« Et atterrir dans le coma ! »  
« Et alors ? » Le bouclé reprend son chemin.  
« Et alors ?! Qu'est-ce que je deviendrais sans toi moi hein ?! Te savoir dans un lit d'hôpital inconscient par ma faute. Et s'il te plait regarde moi quand je te parle... » Chris retourna Darren face à lui. Leurs yeux se croisèrent ils sont maintenat encrer dans le regard de chacun.  
« Tu ne m'as pas donné de nouvelle de toi pendant une semaine, Je tais vu à travers la fenêtre. Et tu as fui... Et moi; tu ne crois pas que je n me suis pas inquiété pour toi ?! » S'exclama le bouclé en haussant le ton.  
« Je... Je te rappelle qu'après m'avoir annoncer que tu as couché avec Mia, t'es partie comme un voleur ! »  
« Mais j'en ai rien à foutre de Mia ! Ça à durer moins de quinze-minutes parce que j'étais écœuré, ça me ronger de l'intérieur, et pendant ce court temps... Je n'ai pensait qu'a toi, pour tenir le coup... Rien qu'a toi !» Répond Darren en passant ça main dans ses cheveux. Un silence régna et le châtain prit la parole, mais cette fois, sa voix est beaucoup plus douce.

« Dis-moi que j'ai raison de croire que tu tiens à moi » Dit t-il en le regardant éperdument.  
« Chris... Je - » Gémit Darren sans même pouvoir entamer sa phrase.  
« L'orage va éclater d'une minute à l'autre, et ton état est inapte, je t'emmène à l'hôpital ! » S'exclama Chris.  
« Mon ventre va bien, ne change pas de sujet s'il te plaît » Répond le bouclé.  
« Il faut qu'on parle... »  
« Mais on aura le temps d'en parler plus tard Darren » Répond Chris inquiet.  
« Je n'ai pas répondu à ta question... »  
« Ça fait rien... Allez viens » Chris attira Darren en direction du parking, mais le bouclé commença à discuter.

« Tu as raison de croire que je tiens à toi... Si tu veux savoir, tu as bouleversé ma vie. Ne plus te voir me détruisait, tu es devenue la personne la plus importante dans ma vie. Juste, sentir ton parfum fruité me rend heureux, te voir sourire, heureux, entendre ta voix, tu m'es indispensable. Et je ne veux plus jamais avoir ce genre de dispute avec toi. Je veux que tout revienne comme avant... »  
« Je ne m'attendais pas à ça...» Répond Chris avec un fin sourire.  
« Je suis désolé de ce que je tais fait » Confessa Darren en se rapprochant du Châtain.

L'orage éclata, et les larmes de Chris tombèrent doucement sur sa joue. Le bouclé le remarqua, il se rapprocha et pausa ses mains autour de sa taille.

« Je sais reconnaître des larmes et la pluie Chris » S'exclama Darren avec un sourire en coin.  
« C'est juste que... Je viens de comprendre que je n'imagine pas ma vie sans toi »

Darren remonta ses mains et les entoura sur le visage de Chris, il déposa un tendre et lent baiser sur son front, Mais Chris en a décida autrement, il prit le visage de son petit-ami en coupe, et pausa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Rien ne pouvait stopper cet instant pas même les éclaires ou la pluie tombant à flot, ils se sentent protéger, et incroyablement bien, leurs langues s'entremêlèrent sans aucune pudeur, l'amour est bien plus fort que tout cela. Un crie de douleur interrompue leur baiser. À contre cœur Darren décolla sa bouche de son petit-ami.

« Ha... » Gémi, Darren entre les lèvres du châtain.  
« Je t'emmène voir un médecin, et toute suite ! »  
« D'accord... » Réponds-le boucler.

Une heure s'écoula dans le cabinet médical, Chris frappa à la porte et exécuta sa route, quand il entendit "entrer " son petit-ami est installé au rebord du lit, le torse nu et entouré par le docteur.

« Alors ? » Questionna le châtain.  
« Monsieur Criss à plusieurs contusions, mais il a était pris attend »  
« Est-ce que c'est un hématome ? » Se rapprocha Chris.  
« Monsieur Colfer, je pense que vous devriez remmener ce jeune homme chez lui, ce qu'il a besoin, c'est de repos, dite lui bien d'appliquer cette crème tous les soirs »  
« Compter sur moi, merci docteur » Répondit le châtain avant de serrer la main au docteur.

Darren remet son tee-shirt et rejoint son petit-ami ce dernier l'enlaça doucement pour éviter de lui faire mal. Le trajet ce fut silencieux juste un petit "ça va " et un petit "oui " suivi d'un sourire. Quand Chris arriva devant son appartement, il prit la main du bouclé et l'entrelaça dans la sienne, ils rentrèrent trempés par la pluie, une fois déchaussée et à leurs aises Chris rentra dans la cuisine et sort deux boites de nouille chinoises.

« Tu as faim ? »  
« Comment tu sais que j'ai faim ? »  
« Généralement, la pluie me donne fin pas toi ? » Questionna Chris.  
« C'est bien vu... »

Ils s'assirent sur le canapé et se pausèrent devant un film à l'heure grande habitude le temps de se réchauffer, mais quand les boites furent englouties, ils les pausèrent sur la table et basse et se rapprocha de l'un à l'autre. Leurs yeux ne se détachent pas du regard, il était envoûté, absorbé. Darren caressa la peau pâle du visage du châtain lentement, c'est avec une voix sensuelle qu'il lui dit.

« Il y a quelque chose que je voulais te dire »  
« Je veux bien l'entendre, mais d'abord embrasse-moi » Répondit Chris fixant les lèvres du bouclé.  
« Entendu » sur cette phrase le bouclé exécuta et l'embrassa de tout son être l'intensité du baiser fit perdre l'équilibre à Chris qui se retrouva complètement allongé en dessous de Darren qui continua à l'embrasser plus furtivement et passionnément qu'avant. Le bouclé s'écarta de lui pris par la douleur.

« Aie... C'est douloureux » dit-il, tout en se relevant.  
« Pardon, je ne voulais pas te faire du mal » S'excusa le châtain en s'éloignant l'égerment de lui.  
« Je vais appliquer cette crème sur ton torse... » Rétorqua-t-il en ce levant pour attraper le tube de crème.  
« Tu n'es pas obligé Chris, ne te sent pas redevable sur tout ! »  
« Tu t'es battue pour moi, t'as était vraiment courageux... Et je dois admettre que je tais trouvé super sexy en colère, mais j'aurais préféré que cela ne se produise pas ! » Dit-il avant que Darren pouffât de rire. Le châtain repris place sur le canapé assis sur les genoux face à Darren.

« Moi, je suis content que tout ça soit produit, parce que je tais récupéré » s'exclama le bouclé caressant les cheveux du châtain.  
« Là t'es vraiment, vraiment trop sexy ! » Répond Chris sous les rires de Darren.  
« Tu ne m'en veux plus alors ? » Répliqua le boucler après savoir calmer.  
« Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas... Je connais t'est sentiments et j'ai confiance » Confessa Chris.  
« Ça me rassure tellement, tu sais »  
« Maintenant, enlève ton tee-shirt et détends-toi.. »  
« À vos ordres » Darren retira son tee-shirt et laissa les mains douces et apaisantes de son petit-ami, caresser son torse.  
« Dis-le-moi si je te fais mal »  
« Ça ne risque pas, avec des mains aussi douces » Répond le bouclé le sourire aux lèvres.  
« Je t'aime » Confessa soudainement Darren.  
« Quoi ? » Réponds le châtain, en retirant les mains de son torse un instant.  
« Je t'aime, je voulais te le dire depuis déjà un moment »  
« C'est tellement inattendu... J-Je t'aime aussi... » Répondit Chris le sang montent jusqu'aux joues.  
« Tient, tu n'as pas rougi depuis un certain temps... »  
« Et encore, tu n'entends pas mon cœur ! »

Darren ne put s'empêcher de rire de bon cœur face à la confession de Chris qu'il trouva adorable. Un silence régna après le fou rire, ils reprirent l'aire plus sérieuse, sans pour au temps effacer leurs sourires. Darren pris les mains du châtain et les caressa doucement, en l'observant amoureusement. Chris s'exclama après un court silence.

« J'ai l'air d'un idiot, je - » Avant même que Chris puise continuer. Son corps est entouré des bras de Darren et de son torse nu, y compris le souffle lent au creux de sa nuque. Il mit peu de temps à joindre ses bras au torse de son petit-ami. Ils se serrent comme si leur vie en dépendait. Ils savourèrent une étreinte frissonnante et puissante. Le Châtain lui murmura au coin de son oreille.

« Tu es le premier homme à m'avoir dit, je t'aime » Dit t-il en pausant un délicat baiser au coin de son oreille.  
« Et nous avons encore toute la vie pour nous le dire, encore et encore » Répond Darren, en embrassant la joue de son petit-ami.

**Et voilà, les choses ce sont arranger ! J'espère que se chapitre vous à plus, je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne journée, Kiss (Lâcher vos reviews :P)**


	9. Chapter 9

**unpassant:** J'ai pensé à faire tuer Mia et Will d'une mort atroce (je te rassure, tu n'es pas sadique) mais bon, il faut du bien et du mal pour créer de l'action. Donc le maximum qu'il pourrait leur arriver, c'est l'hôpital. Bises à toi.

Le sentiment d'être dans les bras de la personne qu'on aime, pouvoir respirer son odeur. Embrasser une partie de son corps, le prendre dans ces bras. Tout ça est indéfiniment merveilleux, mais il y avait bien un petit quelque chose qui manquait. C'était ces trois courts mots, que Chris n'avait jamais entendus. Et pour la première fois depuis une semaine, il se sentit vivant. Heureux aux côtés de l'homme de sa vie, le seul qui peut le faire sourire même quand le désarroi le submerge.

Allongé sous le corps à moitié nu de Darren, le châtain ouvra doucement ses paupières, il observa longuement la position dans laquelle il se trouv_ait_, son corps était complètement recouvert par Darren. Le bouclé s'éveilla doucement quand il sentit le souffle de Chris lui chatouiller la joue. Il leva la tête et se retrouva face à lui. Le châtain dit doucement.

« Hey... »  
« Bonjour, bel inconnu. Vous êtes ? » Murmura le boucler, en plaçant ses jambes autour de la taille de Chris.  
« Moi c'est Chris Colfer » Répondit le plus jeune avec un fin sourire.  
« Intéressant et que faite vous dans la vie ? »  
« Je suis l'assistant personnel d'une star, super sexy... » Dit Chris en rapprochant son visage de celui de son petit-ami.  
« Mais encore... »  
« Je suis également son petit-ami. Nous avons une relation inégalable »  
« Vraiment ? J'imagine qu'elle en est encore plus passionnée ? » Répondit-il en continuant de jouer le jeu.  
« Elle l'est, et j'en suis tellement fière, c'est - » Les lèvres pressées de Darren coupa instantanément sa phrase. Le châtain prit le temps de répondre au baiser, qui commença doucement et se termina fougueusement. Quand ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leurs souffles, ils se perdirent un instant dans les yeux de chacun. Le bouclé dit amoureusement.

« Je t'aime... »  
« Ce n'était pas un rêve alors. _» _Répondit le châtain.  
« Sûrement pas » Dit Darren en lui souriant tendrement.  
« Je t'aime aussi Darren, à en perdre la tête... »  
« Tu n'en as pas marre d'être adorable - » Cette fois-ci, ce fut Chris qui lui sauta au cou pour l'embrasser, alors que leur baiser commençait à prendre plus d'ampleur le portable de Darren vibra.  
« Merde, excuse-moi chéri... » Les yeux de Chris s'écarquillèrent, Darren répondit directement au téléphone, il ne réalisa pas de ce qu'il venait de dire. Le châtain forma un sourire sur son visage, éclairé par le bonheur de cette confession.

« Allô, oui ? »  
« Darren, il est onze heures ! Tu - »  
« Merde, l'interview ! » Rétorqua le bouclé.  
« J'ai arrangé le truc, t'a une demi-heure pour te pointer au rendez-vous ! »  
« Hum... Ouais, j'y serais » Soupira-t-il.

Darren coupa son portable, et se rapprocha lentement de Chris avec une moue sur le visage.

« C'était Vic. Je suis désolé, mais il va falloir y aller »

Le châtain, lui, continua à sourire, Darren le remarqua. Il lui prit les mains et lui demanda.

« Pourquoi tu souris, tu es content d'aller travailler ? »  
« Tu m'as appelé chéri... »  
« Oh... » Répondit le bouclé les yeux écarquillés.  
« Tu le penses vraiment ? »  
« Oui, ça a été instinctif et totalement normal pour moi, je ne m'en suis même pas aperçu. »  
« C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie ! » Répondit Chris en le prenant dans ses bras.

Le bouclé éclata de rire, Chris était incontestablement la seule personne qui pouvait le faire rire rapidement. Il se rapprocha de son petit ami, et l'embrassa rapidement sur le front.

« On n'y va Chéri » S'exclama-t-il.  
« Je te suis Dare »

* * *

« Chord, ne le répète à personne, je t'en prie ! » Ce soir-là, la veille du concert de Darren, il s'expliqua au téléphone avec son meilleur ami. Chris pendant ce temps prépara la loge du bouclé.

« Dare, c'est bon... Je vais rien dire, mais s'il te plaît ne me cache plus rien mec ! »  
« Je te le promets, je suis désolé... »  
« Bon, je te laisse - je pars bientôt »  
« D'accord, éclate-toi bien à L.A »  
« J'y compte bien ! »  
« Et pour Lea ? »  
« Elle a sa comédie musicale à faire tourner, donc on se verra dans un mois... »  
« Un mois ! Tu penses tenir le coup sans une femme pendant tout ce temps ! »  
« Lea, c'est différent, je suis amoureux d'elle et je resterais toujours fidèle à ma princesse »  
« Chord romantique ! C'est assez nouveau ! »  
« Et toi ! Je ne te demande pas comment tu parles de Chris ?! Ou ce que tu fais avec... »  
« Que je fais quoi ?! »  
« Bah tu vois, ce que font les mecs à deux ! »  
« Enfin t'es malade, ça ne te regarde pas ! Et on a même encore hum... » Les joues de Darren commencèrent à prendre feu.  
« Encore quoi ? »  
« Rien du tout, bon, je te laisse »  
« A plus tard ! »

Darren retourna à sa loge, il vit personne, et en profita pour enlacer tendrement Chris, sans prévenir. Ils se séparèrent de leur étreinte quelque minutes plus tard, les bras du châtain entourait la taille de son petit ami, quant au bouclé, ses mains étaient sur les flancs de Chris.

« Arrête de travailler... »  
« Mais je suis payé pour ça, Darren » Répondit le châtain avec un sourire en coin.  
« C'est moi la star, c'est moi qui décide ! »  
« Dare... Je suis ton assistant - »  
« Non, c'est une couverture, tu es bien plus que ça » Répondit le bouclé, en rapprochant son visage de celui de Chris. Leurs respirations se mélangèrent, alors qu'ils commencèrent à s'embrasser furtivement, des pas s'approchaient et ils se séparèrent rapidement et reprirent leurs activités comme si de rien était.

« Darren, c'est l'heure de passer sur scène » S'exclama une femme brune.  
« J'arrive toute suite ! »  
« On se voit plus tard » S'exclama Chris, une légère moue sur son visage.  
« Promit, je prendrai tout ton souffle... Chéri » Les joues de Chris virèrent au rouge rapidement après cette phrase et ce ton incroyablement sexy que Darren avait employé en se rapprochant de son visage.

Darren rentra dans sa loge une seconde fois, il s'installa rapidement sur son fauteuil face au miroir. Il prit une gorgée d'eau et posa sa bouteille prêt de lui. Ce dernier commença à retirer son tee-shirt, la chaleur des projecteurs et de la foule avait envahi son corps, et pas seulement le sien... Chris arriva et observa la scène au pied de la porte. Darren le remarqua et lui fit son plus beau sourire en s'exclamant.

« Est-ce que tu es en train de me mater Colfer ? »  
« Je n'ai pas le droit ? » Se rapprocha Chris les bras croisés.  
« Ce n'est pas marqué dans le contrat, mais... Je veux bien faire une exception » Répondit-il en agrandissant son sourire.  
« Rentrons vite, ton garde du corps nous attend, y compris la voiture »  
« Oui, la douche aussi m'attend... »  
Le bouclé se releva lentement, suivi Chris en prenant la peine d'observer, qui regardait avec un désir vaguement dissimulé ses fesses et ses hanches. Ils rentrèrent rapidement dans la voiture, un silence régna. Seulement quelques regards s'échangèrent pendant le trajet.

_Un message de Darren à Chris._

**-Bébé, on va chez toi ce soir ?**  
-Oui comme prévu. Bébé... C'est tellement nouveau pour moi...  
**-C'est ce que je pense quand je te regarde :)**  
-T'es trop mignon, si on serait seuls dans cette voiture… Je n'aurais pas hésité une seconde pour t'embrasser.  
**-Et moi, j'aurais sûrement fait bien plus que t'embrasser...**

Le sang de Chris lui monta aux joues. Darren le remarqua et lui fit un sourire.

**-Encore une fois, j'ai réussi à te faire rougir !**  
-Mais pas de me faire gémir !

…Oh dieu, j'ai vraiment écrit ça..

Darren le fixa longuement.

-Après tout, tu m'as cherché !  
**-J'aime ce genre de répartie... Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de gémir Chris, ça prouve que tu passes un bon moment :)**  
-Dare, ce n'est vraiment pas mon genre de faire des bruitages ! Cette conversation par loin !  
**-Moi, je trouve ça plaisant... Tu as encore le temps de faire tes preuves.**

Ils arrivèrent devant l'hôtel, plusieurs pensées malsaines traversaient l'esprit de Chris.

Après tout, il aime Darren plus que tout et, jusqu'ici, ils n'ont pas été plus loin que de long baiser langoureux. Il supprima ses vilaines pensées de son esprit et rentra dans l'hôtel rapidement avant que les paparazzis ne les surprennent. Arrivés à l'intérieur, Darren entama la conversation_._

« Je vais à la douche... »

* * *

Darren revint quelques minutes plus tard, vêtus d'un jean et d'un débardeur. Ses boucles rebelles encore mouillées, goutaient. et ruisselaient le long de son torse parfaitement dessiné. Chris eut soudainement très chaud, des envies presque incontrôlables le submergèrent. Une tension pesante s'installa entre eux, une tension qui en devint sexuelle. Ils se désiraient l'un à l'autre, cet amour magnétique qui n'a pas de limite, tel un aimant, les poussaient toujours plus loin, Mais il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à ça, jusqu'à ce soir.

Chris se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et se rapprocha de son petit-ami. Il se colla à lui, en savourant chaque courbe de son corps, au bout de ses doigts. Le bouclé effleura ses mèches, son cou, ce qui fut frissonner le châtain. Avant même qu'il fasse un pas de plus, il sentit la langue de Darren faire des va-et-vient dans son cou.

Lentement, Darren pris en main le tee-shirt de Chris. Il échangea un regard avec ce dernier en lui faisant comprendre qu'il voulait sentir sa peau collée à la sienne, Chris compris et hocha la tête en guise de réponse. Il retira son tee-shirt rapidement et balada ses mains sur le torse de son petit ami, toujours avec autant de passion.

Darren descendit ses lèvres et forma un chemin sur tout le haut du corps du châtain jusqu'au bas de son ventre, les mains tenant fermement ses flans. Ils se sentirent incroyablement bien, ils en voulaient toujours plus. Leur amour fit disparaître toute la pudeur entre eux. Darren retira son tee-shirt à son tour. Ils sourirent un instant toujours avec ce regard intense.

Darren attira Chris dans la chambre en prenant soin de fermer la porte, ils reprirent leurs baisers avec cette sauvagerie, et cet amour débordant. Ils basculèrent rapidement sur le lit. Le châtain se retrouva en dessous de Darren. Les mains du bouclé, agrippèrent les fesses de Chris.

« ... Da... Darren... » Murmura Chris entre un baiser, l'impression que son corps allait prendre feu.

« J'ai envie de toi Chris... » Se plaignit Darren en descendant avec impatience la braguette du châtain.

« Dare, je ne suis pas - »

« Chut... tu es magnifique » Murmura le bouclé entre ses lèvres.

Il retira finalement son pantalon qu'il jeta contre le mur_, _Chris sentit la main de Darren passer en dessous de son boxer, face à ce geste, il se cambra et se colla un peu plus au corps de son petit-ami. Les lèvres du bouclé recouvrirent son torse de petits baisers. Leurs mains se baladaient sans aucune pudeur, comme si le corps de l'autre leur appartenait._  
_  
Chris haleta son prénom en essayant de retenir sa respiration incontrôlable, suite à l'effet que lui procurait dernier enleva son jean à son tour. Il se place à califourchon au-dessus de son petit ami, il l'embrassa aussi franchement et langoureusement que possible, en bougeant lentement son bassin.

Le boucler lâcha un grognement d'impatience, face à ce morceau de tissu qui séparait leurs bosses prononcées. Chris lui mordit le lobe d'oreille laissant une légère marque rouge. Leurs cœurs battant à la chamade, ils n'avaient jamais rien ressenti de tel.

« Dare... Dieu - » gémit Chris.  
« Je croyais que tu ne gémissais pas, Chris... » Coupa Darren en faisant glisser le boxer tout au long des jambes du châtain. Ce dernier fit de même rapidement le boxer du bouclé atterrit en boule avec le reste des vêtements.

À présent, leurs corps ne faisaient plus qu'un, ils ne pouvaient presque plus respirer. Tout se mélangea, jusqu'à l'endroit le plus intime de tous.

« Je t'aime... » Murmura Darren à l'oreille du châtain.  
« Je t'aime aussi Dare... Tellement »

* * *

Les yeux mordorés de Darren, observèrent le corps dénudé et le plus magnifique qu'il est pu avoir la chance de voir de toute sa vie. Sa jambe dépassant de la couverture, sa peau pâle illuminée pas la lumière du jour. Darren aurait pu le regarder encore des heures, mais les yeux du châtain s'ouvrirent lentement et tombèrent directement sur le bouclé. Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage de Chris.

« Dare... Tu aurais dû me réveiller, on va arriver en retard au café... »  
« J'ai appelé Lea, j'ai décalé pour dix heures trente, après la nuit que nous avons passée. Dormir était une priorité. Et puis comment réveiller un ange qui dore ? »  
« Tu es incorrigible Darren Criss » se releva doucement le châtain

« Et toi, tu es parfait » Répondit Darren, en lui déposant un doux baiser sur la tempe.  
« Je vais m'habiller rapidement, avant que tu ne te jettes sur moi... »  
« Très bonne décision » Répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

* * *

« C'est merveilleux Chris, j'ai l'un des rôles les plus importants de la pièce ! Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux »  
« Je suis vraiment content pour toi ma belle ! Oh quelqu'un m'appelle, j'en ai pour une minute »

_Appel entrant maman._

« Maman ? »  
« Bonjour m'on chéri, j'espère que je ne te dérange pas ? »  
« Hum... Non, au contraire »  
« Je sais que tu es très pris en ce moment, mais je dois admettre que tu nous manques ici à Clovis. Ta sœur ne fait que de parler de toi, et comme je sais que tu es en vacance très bientôt, je me suis dit... »  
« Continue maman ? »  
« Je me suis dit, que peut-être, tu pourrais nous rendre visite ? »  
« Bien sûr maman, ça me ferait très plaisir. Je te tiens au courant d'accord ! »  
« D'accord, je t'embrasse mon poussin ! »  
« Maman, je t'ai déjà dit que je n'aimais pas ce surnom... »  
« Oh ! Désolé hum – Christopher, à plus tard ! »  
« A plus tard » Répondit Chris avant de couper son portable.

« J'en déduis que tu étais au téléphone avec ta mère ? » S'exclama Darren, après avoir bu une gorgée de son café.  
« Oui, elle aimerait que je vienne pendant les vacances. Ce serait l'occasion d'y aller avec toi Darren ? »  
« Je serais vraiment heureux Chris, mais elle n'est même pas au courant pour nous... Et mon emploi du temps est très chargé donc - »  
« Ce serait une opportunité pour leur annoncer ! Et puis tu peux très bien prendre une semaine de vacances pour moi ? »  
« Bien sûr, c'est juste que je n'arrive même pas à voir mes propres parents. Et j'ai pensé que, peut-être je pourrais retourner à L.A, la semaine où tu seras chez tes parent... »  
« Oh... »

Un silence régna. Jusqu'à ce que Lea reprenne.

« Hum... Je vais allais chercher de quoi grignoter moi... » Lea se sentie de trop, et quitta rapidement la table. Chris pris la parole.  
« Tu sais Dare, tu aurais pu me le dire avant... Ça ne me dérange pas que tu vois tes parents. C'est tout à fait normal... On peut trouver un arrangement »  
« Putain, je t'aime... » Répond Darren d'un ton désespéré.  
« Je suis en vacance pendant deux semaines donc... Tu peux aller à L.A une semaine, aux côtés de tes parents... Et moi pendant ce temps, je vais à Clovis. Ensuite, on se retrouve à New-York... »  
« Ou à L.A ? »  
« Pourquoi Los Angeles ?»  
« C'est là que je vis Chris... Et, les journalistes vont commencer à trouver ça étrange que je passe mes nuits à l'hôtel avec mon assistant... Mais bon, je peux aussi acheter une maison à New-York et - »  
« Chut... Ne dis rien, il est hors de question que tu te prives pour moi. Je suis prêt à vivre à Los Angeles pour toi, je louerai un appartement là-bas... »


	10. Chapter 10

**Le chapitre 10 est arrivé ! J'espère que vous allais passer un bon moment. ****Merci encore à ma beta, malgré qu'on m'a pas mal lâché, j'ai des amies qui lisent m'a fic, c'est pour cette raison que je la continue. Dû au manque de reviews j'ai pensé pendant une minute que les gents ce sont lassé et que je devrais peut-être arrêter, mais je finis toujours ce que j'ai commencé alors.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Quand un mensonge est gardé pendant longtemps, il finit par éclater. Ce matin-là Darren ne bougea pas de son lit, il regarda le plafond sans aucune expression sur son visage. Noyé dans ses inquiétudes, il repensa à la nuit dernière, et il s'admit à lui-même qu'il devait appeler Chris. Par peur de l'inquiéter, il se dégonflait à chaque fois, au dernier moment. Il se releva finalement en passant ses doigts dans ses boucles, et pris la décision d'acheter un billet à la dernière minute en direction de Clovis et de faire une surprise à Chris. Il resta un moment à cogiter devant son pc… Il ignorait où vivaient les Colfer. Il n'avait donc pas le choix : son petit-ami devait savoir. Il soupira et pris finalement son portable en tapant le numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur.

« Bonjour beau gosse, que puis-je faire pour toi ? »_  
_« Salut Chris... Hum... J'ai quelque chose à... Te dire » Balbutia le bouclé._  
_« Chéri tout va bien ? »_  
_« Il faut que tu m'écoutes Chris, mais je te supplie de ne pas t'inquiéter » _  
_« Oh mon dieu, il t'est arrivé quelque chose ?! »_  
_« Chris promets le moi... »_  
_« D'accord, je te le promets... Je t'écoute »_  
_« Mon père refuse de me parler... On a eu une engueulade hier soir et je vais quitter cette maison dès aujourd'hui... »_  
_« Oh non, mais ton frère et ta mère ? »_  
_« Tout ira bien pour eux, je dois apaiser les tensions et le seul moyen, c'est de partir. Chris mon père m'a insulté de pédale... Je lui en veux énormément »_  
_« Je suis tellement désolé de pas être avec toi dans un moment pareil » Confessa le châtain d'une voix faible._  
_« Justement, je prends le premier billet pour te rejoindre. Tu pourrais venir me chercher à l'aéroport de Clovis ? »_  
_« Oui, bien sûr. Je vais prévenir mes parents, tu penses arriver quand ? »_  
_« Il est neuf heures, si je prends le billet de dix heures trente, je serai à Clovis dans trois heures. Ça ne dérangera pas tes parent hein ? »_  
_« Non, ils sont vraiment très accueillants, tu verras. Je suis tellement impatient de te voir ça fait seulement deux jours, mais - »_  
_« Je sais, on dirait que ça fait une semaine. Je te laisse bébé, faut que je prépare tout ça, je t'aime ! »_  
_« Oui, moi aussi, je t'aime à plus tard »

Les valises prêtes, le bouclé prit soin de dire adieu à sa famille. Sous les yeux de son père remplis de culpabilité. Après avoir enlacé son frère et sa mère, il resta figé devant Charles qui tourna les talons.

« Je t'appelle maman, salut Chuck »

Quand il quitta la maison, il entendit les cris de sa mère venant de l'intérieur. Il entra dans le taxi et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la maison dans laquelle il avait grandi...Plus que dix minutes et Darren serrerai dans les bras de son bien aimé. Malgré sa peine immense, il lui suffit de penser à son petit-ami pour se sentir mieux. Il réalisa également qu'il allait rencontrer les parents de Chris. _Je vais les remercier d'avoir créé l'homme parfait._ Pensa-t-il.

* * *

_« Votre attention s'il vous plaît l'avion est arrivé à destination. »_

Darren prit ses valises et marcha jusqu'au point de rendez-vous. Ses yeux brillèrent quand il aperçut au loin le merveilleux sourire de son petit-ami qui lui fit signe de la main. Il augmenta son allure et marcha de plus en plus vite. Peu importe le monde qui les entourent, le bouclé sauta littéralement sur Chris pour le prendre dans ses bras. Ils échangèrent plusieurs petits baisers avant que le châtain s'exclame.

« Je suis tellement content que tu sois là ! »  
« Moi aussi, tu ne peux même pas imaginer comment... » Chris se nicha dans le cou du bouclé. Dos à Darren, il vit des paparazzis qui avaient l'air de chercher quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. Il murmura dans son oreille.  
« Dare, il y a des paparazzis derrière toi... »  
« Oh, on ferait bien de vite y aller alors ! »

Ils marchèrent rapidement et après quelque minutes de marche, des paparazzis leur barrèrent la route en les prenant en photo. Darren prit Chris par le poignet et ils augmentèrent leurs vitesses tout en bousculant tous ces vautours. Une femme tenant un micro à la main s'approcha de Darren et lui demanda :

« Darren ! Que faite vous à Clovis ?! Monsieur Colfer pourquoi le suivez-vous ?! »  
« Je suis son assistant... » Darren approcha son visage de Chris et lui murmura.  
« Ne leur réponds pas, viens... »

Ils avancèrent rapidement, une fois dans la voiture le châtain soupira et s'exclama.

« Désolé, je n'aurais pas dû leur répondre »  
« C'est bon t'inquiète pas... » Répondit le bouclé en embrassant tendrement le dos de sa main. Tu m'as manqué... »  
« Dare... Les vitres ne sont pas teintées »  
« Merde, oui, c'est vrai. Démarre avant que ces imbéciles nous poursuivent. »

Chris démarra la voiture rapidement, ils sentirent les flashes passés à travers la vitre. Plus loin, ils observèrent dans le rétroviseur les paparazzis se bousculer pour une photo.

« Ces gens sont fous ! » Chris vit Darren tendu, un silence régna, il rétorqua. Tout va bien Dare ? »  
« Je... Ouais... C'est juste que... T'étonnes pas si on retrouve nos têtes dans un magazine »  
« C'est bon Dare c'est pas grave... » Une tension s'installa et le bouclé craqua.  
« Non, tu ne comprends pas Chris ! C'est pas normal ! » Le châtain sursauta face au ton que son petit-ami avait employé envers lui. Tu vas devenir un phénomène de foire, ce n'était pas le but... » Rétorqua-t-il en prenant une voix plus douce. Le châtain sentit un pincement au cœur, il n'ouvra pas la bouche une seule fois.  
« Chris je - »  
« C'est bon, j'ai compris ! Je suis idiot et je ne comprends rien à rien. Après tout, je suis juste un homo qui écrit des livres pour ma propre satisfaction. Je ne suis pas une grande star comme toi... »  
« T'es en train de me faire le coup de la jalousie... Sérieusement, Chris… » Un silence régna jusqu'à la fin du trajet, aucun des deux garçons ne s'adressa la parole.

La tête baissée, le châtain frappa à la porte du domicile familial. Le père de Chris ouvra en premier.

« Voilà mon fils, et... »  
« Darren papa » Dit t-il sous le regard de chiot de son petit-ami.  
« Entrez les garçons... »  
« Bonjour Monsieur Colfer, je suis enchanté de vous connaître »  
« Bonjour Darren, mon fils m'a beaucoup parlé de son incroyable petit-ami star ! »  
« Oui... » Répondit le bouclé d'une voix faible.  
« Alors c'est lui Darren ! Whoa, il est trop sexy ! »  
« Hannah ! » Interviens Chris.  
« Bonjour Hannah. Je suis vraiment ravie de te rencontrer, on m'a tellement parlé de toi »  
« Ah oui, étonnant de la part de Chris ! J'adore ton dernier album et j'ai même des photos de toi dans ma chambre ! »_  
_« Tu pourras te venter d'avoir rencontré une super star, par contre tes amis ne doivent rien savoir à propos de Chris et moi - »  
« Oui, je sais, c'est un secret... » Coupa la blondinette.

La famille Colfer s'était réunie autour de la table de salon. Vers vingt-deux heures alors qu'ils avaient eu une conversion longue et précise, Hannah posa des questions à Darren, le couple ne s'était toujours pas adresser la parole.

« Tu as beaucoup d'argent ?! »  
« Hum... Ouais »  
« Pardonner la Darren, elle est très curieuse ! »  
« Ça fait rien Madame Colfer, aucun problème »  
« Appelle-moi Karyn, je vais me sentir vielle à la longue »  
« Hum... D'accord » Sourit le bouclé.

Un silence régna quand Chris le brisa.

« Je vais aller au lit, je commence à être fatigué... »  
« Chris, reste ! Darren n'a pas répondu à toutes mes questions ! »  
« Oh, mais il peut rester... Lui » Les parents sentirent cette tension entre eux depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. Les regards se croisèrent sauf bien sur celui de Darren qui fixa longuement Chris montant dans sa chambre. Il s'exclama à son tour.

« J'ai eu une rude journée. Je vais allais le rejoindre... »  
« Bonne nuit Darren... »  
« Bonne nuit Tim ! »

Darren monta à l'étage, il ouvrit lentement la porte et la referma doucement derrière lui. Il vit Chris à l'opposé du lit assis dos à lui. Il s'approcha et s'installa dernière, en plaçant ses jambes des deux côtés du corps du châtain. Il hésita et entoura finalement ses bras autour de sa taille et le rapprocha, Chris se laissa faire. Le bouclé brisa ce silence.

« Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout à l'heure... Chris ne répondit pas, il se contenta d'entrelacer ses doigts avec ceux de Darren et de soupirer. J'ai craqué, tout ça à cause de ces paparazzis, tu n'as rien avoir avec ça... J'ai lâché mes nerfs sur toi, c'est de ma faute... »  
« J'ai pas vraiment géré non plus de mon côté... » Répondit le châtain. Darren déposa un léger baiser dans son cou.  
« Tes parent sont géniaux»  
« Ah, tu trouves ? »  
« Oui, je comprends pourquoi t'es aussi parfait » Sourit t-il.  
« Je suis loin de l'être pourtant, crois-moi... » Répondit le châtain en se retournant sur les genoux pour faire face à Darren.  
« Oh si... Crois-moi »

Le bouclé prit la tête de Chris en coupe et l'embrassa tendrement et lentement. Ils décidèrent d'approfondir le baiser. Leurs langues se rejoignirent. La chaleur commença à monter d'un cran, y compris l'intensité des baisers. Chris atterrit sur le dos en dessous de son petit-ami qui commença à retirer son tee-shirt avec plus de sauvagerie. Il déposa de tendres baisers sur son ventre et Chris haleta son prénom parce qu'il aimait sentir les lèvres de Darren sur sa peau chaude.  
« Darren tu – »  
« Chut... » Lui murmura le bouclé contre le bas de son ventre.

Toutes ces sensations qui se mélangèrent dans le corps de Chris, il ne les avait jamais ressentis avant cette rencontre qui a changé sa vie. Les doigts du châtain s'enfoncèrent dans le dos du bouclé alors qu'il se baissa pour ouvrir sensuellement la braguette de son petit-ami. Le coté sexy de Darren ressortit et Chris adorait ça. Une demi-heure plus tard, c'est entièrement nu qu'ils s'endormirent. Darren nicha sa tête dans le cou de Chris en respirant son parfum de fraise. Ce dernier caressa son dos musclé du bout des doigts.

* * *

Ce matin-là, rien ne pouvait perturber le sommeil de ce couple. Ils étaient passés par une dispute puis une nuit agitée d'un point de vue positif. Non, rien ne pouvait les réveiller, et pourtant, une porte s'ouvrit soudainement. Chris fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux quand il entendit un cri familier refermer la porte en vitesse. Quand sa vue fut claire, il se redressa sans brusquer le bouclé et compris que sa sœur venait de les surprendre complètement nus.

_Dieu merci, les couvertures existent_. Pensa-t-il.

Il sentit un doux baiser sur son épaule et une douce voix lui murmurer à l'oreille.

« Bien dormi ? »  
« Si on peut appeler ça dormir » Les deux garçons ricanèrent un instant, quand ils s'arrêtèrent Chris se retourna face Darren et lui caressa le torse, il lui demanda.  
« Je suppose que tu as entendu le cri... »  
« Hum... Ça ressemblait à une sorte de gémissement, un peu comme ceux d'hier soir » Chris rougit soudainement, il fait autant de bruit que ça ?  
« J'ai du mal à contenir mes émotions avec toi. Si on n'en revenait au cri »  
« Bien sûr, ce fameux cri... » Répondit le bouclé au regard charmeur, en volant quelques baisers sur les lèvres de Chris.  
« Ma sœur est entrée, et nous a vus... »  
« Attend quoi ! Ne me dis pas que - »  
« Non, rassure-toi, les couvertures nous ont protégé »  
« Ouf... » Soupira Darren.  
« Elle s'en remettra ! »  
« Ouais... Hum, bébé, je peux aller prendre une douche ? »  
« Sûrement pas ! »  
« Hein, quoi ? »  
« Sûrement pas sans moi » Répondit d'un air taquin le châtain, en souriant tendrement au bouclé.

* * *

Après une douche collective et un petit-déjeuner :

Les parents de Chris, durent s'absenter avec Hannah pour quelques examens à l'hôpital. Chris proposa à son petit-ami de passer l'après-midi devant un bon film à l'eau de rose. Le bouclé aurais préféré de l'humour que du dramatique, mais il était dur pour lui de résister aux yeux bleu azur du châtain dans lesquels il tente chaque jour de ne pas se noyer. Ce dernier mit en route, le lecteur et s'installa à côté de Darren. Le film à peine commencé, il s'exclama.

« Dare, ça fait depuis hier que j'y pense, mais... »  
« Qu'est-ce que tu penses bébé ? »  
« Et bien ta dispute avec ton père, est-ce que c'est aussi grave que ça ? »  
« Il... Il n'accepte pas » balbutia le bouclé en passant sa main dans ses boucles.  
« Peut-être qu'il lui faut du temps, non ? »  
« Oui, peut-être, mais ça n'excuse pas ce qu'il m'a fait... »  
« Ça doit être difficile pour toi, je sais à quel point ton père et toi étiez proches. Tout ça à cause de moi, je - »  
« Hé, tu n'as rien à voir avec ça, compris » Coupa le bouclé après avoir pris la main de Chris dans la sienne. « Ça peut paraître égoïste ce que je vais te dire, parce que c'est mon père et il m'a élevé. Mais bébé, t'as fait plus pour moi que lui l'a fait pendant des années. Tu seras toujours ma priorité et tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée, alors retire ces mots de ta bouche Christopher Paul Colfer. Je t'aime tellement si tu savais »  
« Je le sais, tu me le fais sentir » Confessa t-il le sourire aux lèvres. Ce dernier nicha sa tête dans le creux du cou du bouclé en y déposant des baisers. Et je t'aime aussi »  
« On a manqué déjà une partie du film... » Ricana Darren entre deux baisers.  
« Je veux profiter un max de mon chéri, avant les interviews et tout ce qui s'en suit » Alors qu'ils se regardaient amoureusement, un bip les interrompis.

_Un message de Mia à Darren.  
_  
_Darren ! T'as intérêt à m'appeler et m'expliquer pourquoi j'ai reçu une photo de toi main dans la main avec ton assistant personnel !_

« Dare qui c'est ? »_  
_

« C'est... Hum... Mia »_  
_« Elle aime vraiment tout gâcher celle-là ! »_  
_« Chris, tu devrais regarder cet article... » Darren tendit le portable devant son petit-ami qui ouvrit la bouche d'un air étonné. Lit l'article qui est en dessous... _  
__**  
**__Darren Criss__, chanteur, musiciens récompensé d'un Grammy Awards, une carrière extraordinaire déjà lancée pour le jeune homme de vingt-huit ans. Des paparazzis l'auraient suivi jusqu'à l'aéroport de Clovis une ville presque inconnue des États-Unis en Californie avec son assistant personnel qui le suit partout : __Chris Colfer.__ Les deux jeunes hommes étaient main dans la main. Sur le net des rumeurs commencent à circuler sur la sexualité de la star. Pourquoi est-il partit à Clovis ? Et pourquoi __Mia Swier__ sa petite amie est toute seul à Los Angeles._

_Darren Criss nous cacherait-il quelque chose ?_

« Oh non... »  
« Je t'avais dit que ça allait arriver... »  
« Cette photo... C'est quand tu m'as pris la main dans la voiture »  
« Je suis vraiment qu'un con ! » Soupira le bouclé en passant ses doigts dans ses boucles »  
« Ne dis pas ça, on va mentir, on trouvera un moyen... »  
« Comment Chris ? »  
« On va profiter de ces quelque jours ensembles chez mes parents. Ensuite quand on sera à Los Angeles, tu n'auras qu'à passer du temps avec Mia... » Répondit Chris hésitant.  
« T'es sûr de toi ? Je veux dire rester avec Mia sans toi... »  
« Je ne vais pas te cacher que ce sera une torture pour moi, mais c'est important. Tant que tu ne vas pas trop loin avec elle - » Darren prit le visage en coupe de Chris en le regardant profondément dans les yeux.  
« Jamais... Jamais je ne recommencerais cette erreur, même si je l'ai fait pour toi, je t'aime et jamais je me salirais avec cette fille ! »  
« Je te fais confiance... » Le bouclé pressa son front contre celui de Chris, et lui déposa des baisers chastes justes dessus, il poursuivit avec de doux baiser sur son nez et sa bouche.  
« Rien ni personnes ne nous arrêtera Chris » Rétorqua-t-il.  
« Tu sais de quoi je rêve Dare... »  
« Non ? »  
« Je rêve de me lever un matin avec toi, avec une alliance à l'annulaire » Dit t-il en souriant gentiment. Nos enfants viendraient nous réveiller, je serais écrivain... Et toi, tu serais toujours connu, mais tu déciderais de faire un break pour t'occuper de ta famille…Je te l'accorde, c'est ridicule »  
« Dans ce cas-là, je suis aussi ridicule que toi, parce que... J'en rêve moi aussi. » Chris lui sourit en passant sa main dans les cheveux de son amant. Avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur sa tête.

* * *

« La semaine a passé si vite. » La tête de Chris est nichée dans le cou de son petit-ami. Doucement, il la bougea et ouvrit les yeux pour croiser le marron vert du bouclé.

« Bébé, on est à Los Angeles » Murmura le brun dans l'oreille de Chris.  
« Hum... J'ai pas vu le temps passer... » Darren ricana quand il vit le châtain les cheveux en bataille, se frottant les yeux.  
« N'oublie pas de prendre Brian au passage »  
« Je suis tellement fatigué que j'en serais capable »

Après avoir traversé la gare les valises à la main, ils rentrèrent chez Darren. Le contre-ténor resterait chez son petit-ami le temps d'avoir son propre chez lui. Alors que le couple vidait les valises une par une Darren regarda le châtain et lui demanda.

« Chris, y a quelque chose que je voudrais te dire... J'ai cogité durant tout le vol »  
« Je t'écoute ? »  
« Pourquoi tu resterais pas ici »  
« Que veux-tu dire par là ? »  
« Je veux dire tout le temps... »  
« Oh... » Répondit Chris étonné.  
« C'est trop tôt ? » Dit-il l'air désemparé.  
« J'aurais dit trop risqué »  
« Ça veut dire non ? » Dit-il en faisant la moue. Chris déposa les vêtements sur le sol et prit les mains de Darren.  
« Je ne te refuse rien Dare, tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu puisses sortir de chez toi sans être mitraillé par des journalistes... »  
« Tu sais à quel point je m'en fous de ces gars Chris... »  
« Ça s'est faux, si tout ça t'était égal, tu n'irais pas passer du temps avec Mia dans la semaine » Un silence régna, le cœur du bouclé se serra. Cette idée lui portait tellement à cœur. Pardon d'avoir dit ça... »  
« C'est bon, tu as raison. Mais bébé, j'en ai vraiment envie, j'ai tout pour te rendre heureux, ici, tu auras tout ce que tu veux, il suffit de demander »  
« Chéri, tu es adorable, mais le matériel et l'argent, j'en ai rien à foutre ! Ta seule présence me rend heureux »  
« Alors accepte, Chris s'il te plaît » le supplia le bouclé et son regard de chiot.  
« Tu triches Dare... »  
« On se débrouillera, comme on l'a toujours fait. S'il te plaît, je sais que t'en a envie toi aussi ? On trouvera une solution ? »  
« D'accord... »  
« Ok ? »  
« Oui, je veux bien emménager avec toi ! »

Darren lâcha tous les vêtements qu'il était en train de plier et se leva en même temps que son amant. Il le prit dans ses bras et décolla les pieds de Chris du sol. Il tourna son petit-ami, avec un mélange de rire et d'émotion, comme un enfant au pied du sapin de noël. Il l'embrassa tendrement et lentement parce que tout le temps leur était accordé désormais. Ils se réveilleraient et s'endormiraient chaque jour dans le même lit.

Ils décolèrent leurs lèvres, toute fois, leurs visages étaient toujours aussi proches.

« C'est un nouveau départ pour nous Chris »  
« Un nouveau parmi tant d'autres... »

* * *

**un peut plat tout ça, je vous l'accorde... Je manque de motivation en ce moment, A plus tard ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Reviews:**

**mamstaz : Merci, et ne t'inquiète pas, un jour la vérité éclatera. Mais pas toute suite. Tu à du confondre tu à marqué Blaine, dans cette fic, c'est Darren et Chris ;) enfin peut importe merci pour ce review, bisous.**

**Iheartlns : Merci pour ton review, il me fait chaud au cœur. J'espère que tu va continuer à lire ma fic.**

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

« Je me suis trompé sur ton cas Lea ! tu n'as jamais était une amie ! »

Ce premier décembre devait être mémorable.

Mais pas dans le mauvais sens du therme.

**Trois heures plus tôt.**

Après plusieurs semaines de déménagement, Chris avait enfin son chez lui, il déposa le dernier objet du dernier carton sur la petite table de chevet, à côté du lit : un cadre marron, et une photo de lui avec Darren prise à Las Vegas. Il sourit gentiment en la regardant, quand il se retourna, il fit face à une brunette, un sourire attendrissant aux lèvres, elle s'exclama.

« Alors, ça fait quoi d'emménager dans une villa ? »  
« La villa, je m'en fiche... » Un silence régna, et Chris rétorqua. « Ok ! C'est génial ! Toutefois, l'important c'est d'être avec Dare... »  
« Évidemment, quel chanceux, tu es, beaucoup de filles aimeraient se réveiller le matin en compagnie d'un beau brun à moitié nu » Dit-elle d'un ton taquin_.__  
_« Qui te dit qu'il est à moitié nu ? » Répondit le châtain en croisant les bras.  
« Pardon, je me suis trompée, en fait, c'est un beau brun entièrement nu ! »  
« Lea ! »  
« Quoi, comme si j'étais née de la dernière pluie ! De l'abstinence Chris ? »

Chris lui tira la langue, et ricana.

« Ce que je fais avec mon petit-ami ne te regarde pas ! Et toi alors avec Chord. Je suis sûr que c'est agréable de se réveiller au côté d'un beau blond entièrement nu ! » _  
_« Chris ! »  
« Tu rougie » Dit-il en pouffant de rire.

Il reçut un léger coup sur le bras par sa meilleure amie, qui finalement ria à son tour.

« En parlant de Chord, je vais le rejoindre dans le salon ! »  
« Et moi je vais attendre Darren, il devrait pas tarder à arriver... » Le portable de Chris vibra. Quand on parle du loup... »

**Je vais être légèrement retardé par les paparazzis, ils me suivent en voiture et j'ai dû prendre un autre chemin.**

Pas de problème, prend ton temps et fait bien attention à toi.

**À toute suite alors, j'ai hâte de fêter ton déménagement, je t'aime.**

je t'aime (cœur)

Chris quitta la chambre pour rejoindre ses amis dans le salon. Il sourit, à la vision de Lea et Chord plus amoureux que jamais. Lea avait raison, Ils avaient beaucoup de chance. Il s'installa sur le canapé et après une longue discussion, la sonnerie de la porte retentit. Heureux, il marcha d'un pas pressé jusqu'à l'entrée. Mais quand il l'ouvrit, ses attentes ne s'avèrent pas payantes. C'était Mia_. _Son regard était froid et figé, après un silence pesant, elle finit par parler.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, toi ? » Dit t-elle froidement._  
_« Je… J'ai… En fait... » Bafouilla-t-il.

À ce moment-là, le regard du châtain se dirigea derrière Mia, c'était Darren. Le sourire aux lèvres, portant un bouquet de fleurs à la main. Il s'arrêta net, quand il fit face à Mia. Cette dernière se retourna surpris, de voir le bouquet de fleurs de Darren à la main. Elle savait bien que ces fleurs, ne lui étaient pas destinées. Il ignorait sa venue, donc si ces fleurs n'étaient pas pour elle, pour qui étaient-elles ? Elle s'exclama d'un ton coléreux.

« Pour qui il est ce bouquet ! Et qu'est qu'il fiche ici lui encore ? »

Chord reconnut la voix de Mia dans le salon, il prit sa petite-amie par la main et l'emmena jusqu'au seuil de la porte. Ils assistèrent à la scène.

« Je... J'ai pensé, que ma maison avait besoin de fraîcheur... Alors je me suis payé des fleurs... » Menti le bouclé.

« Des roses rouge... Ça fait combien de temps que tu me trompes Darren ?! » Cria-t-elle. Des larmes se formèrent dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Elle arracha le bouquet des mains du brun et lui demanda :

« A qui il était destiné Darren ?! » Un silence régna à nouveau, le brun ne put s'empêcher d'observer son petit-ami un peu plus loin. Mia les balaya du regard, et d'un coup, ses yeux s'éclairèrent, comme si elle venait de comprendre quelque chose.

« Oh, mon dieu ! Tu me trompes avec cette chose ! » Chris suffoqua, son cœur se mit à battre à toute allure, pour une fois, Darren n'en n'était pas la cause. Le bouclé lui, sentit la colère lui monter à la tête, il lui répondit avec rage.

« Ce n'est pas une chose Mia et - »

« Darren est hétéro Mia... Ne sois pas gêné Darren, la vérité, c'est qu'il a acheté ce bouquet pour mon petit-ami... Il s'appelle... Tom, et c'est notre anniversaire ça fait deux ans qu'on est ensemble ! Et je vois que Darren a trouvé le cadeau idéal, je n'avais pas trop d'idée... » Mentit le châtain le cœur serré.

**PDV Chris**.

Je pourrais écrire une comédie romantique avec ça ! Sérieux, j'aurai pas pu trouver mieux. Darren à l'air si inquiet. Si jamais elle apprend la vérité, tout va nous retomber dessus.

**PDV externe.**

« Est-ce que c'est la vérité Darren ?! » Répondit Mia d'un ton amer.

« Oui... Oui Mia, ça l'est »

« Pourquoi avoir honte de ça alors ?! J'ai plusieurs choses à te dire ! L'assistant, tu veux bien rentrer. »

Le bouclé croisa le regard de Chris, qui discrètement, lui murmura un petit « ça va aller » il tourna les talons et fit signe à ses amies de le suivre. Il claqua la porte d'entrée derrière lui et laissa Mia et Darren seuls.

« Je t'écoute... »

« Pourquoi t'es aussi distant... Rappelle-moi la dernière fois qu'on a passé du temps ensemble »

« Mia je - »

« Tu es désolé ! Un couple est censé s'embrasser ou encore coucher ensemble ! »

« C'est ça ton souci ! Je ne couche pas assez avec toi ! »

« Mon petit-ami me manque, c'est tout ! Et j'ai l'impression que tu t'en fous - »

« Mia ! » Lui coupa le brun. J'en ai marre de faire semblant, t'en as rien n'as foutre de moi ! »

« Je te demande pardon ?! »

« Depuis qu'on sort ensemble, tu vas à de grands galas. Et à chaque fois qu'on va quelque part, tu te prends en photo avec des boucles d'oreille à cinquante mille dollars. Tu ne m'as jamais aimée... Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est l'amour Mia ! »

« Dare je - »

« Laisse-moi finir ! C'est grâce à Vic qu'on se connaît... Tu ne te demandes pas pourquoi Mia ? » La jeune femme le regarda avec de grands yeux. Il voulait qu'on soit ensemble, pour m'ouvrir les portes d'une grande carrière, et maintenant, tu es devant ma porte, à insulter mon assistant de chose et à me demander pourquoi on ne couche pas ensemble ! Tu veux savoir pourquoi ?! Parce que j'ai signé un contrat... Le contrat de faire semblant de t'aimer. Et maintenant, je décide de le rayer de ma vie ! Une bonne fois pour toute ! »

« Tu... Tu vas rompre avec moi » Des larmes se formèrent dans les yeux de Mia.

« Tu apprends vite Mia ! En passant, je prends le risque, que tu racontes à tout le monde que je t'ai plaqué et que ma réputation descendra en flèche, mais tu sais quoi. Ce jour-là, je ferais en sorte que tout le monde sache, que toi Mia Swier, tu t'es servie de moi pendant toutes ces années ! »

« Tu n'as pas le droit ! »

« Tu crois ça... » Répondit Darren sûr de lui.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je vais devenir si tu me plaques ! Les fans ne voient que par toi ! Je t'en prie Darren, ne fait pas ça » Supplia Mia.

« C'est bien ce que je disais... Tu ne m'as jamais aimé »

Il la regarda avec d'égout, et tourna les talons d'un pas empressé en la bousculant légèrement, il franchit la porte et la claqua et ferma à clé. Quand il se retourna, les yeux étaient rivés sur lui. Il traversa la pièce et alla aux escaliers qui mènent à la chambre. Pendant ce temps-là, dans le salon Chris murmura à ses amis.

« Laissez... J'y vais »

Il monta les escaliers, il resta derrière la porte de la chambre pour écouter son petit-ami. Ce dernier avait évacué sa colère dans le mur. Il ouvrit la porte doucement. Leurs regards se croisèrent, une lueur de soulagement traversa les yeux du bouclé à la vue de l'adorable jeune homme face à lui. Le châtain s'installa à ses côtés, au coin du lit. Après un court silence, il lui susurra à l'oreille.

« Je suis là... » Le brun se retourna et fit son regard de chiot à Chris. Il entoura ses bras autour de sa taille, le châtain rejoignit ses bras à son tour. Il sentit le souffle saccadé de Darren contre son cou et resserra alors leur étreinte, lui embrassant les cheveux

« Chut... Nous sommes à la maison, tout va bien maintenant » Ils se séparèrentDarren porta les mains de Chris jusqu'à ses genoux, ils les caressèrent avec son pouce, des larmes pelèrent aux coins de ses yeux il balbutia.

« Je crois... Que j'ai fait une bêtise... »

« Dis-moi tout »

« J'ai rompu avec Mia... »

« Oh... »

« Elle va le raconter à tout le monde Chris ! Tu seras en danger et moi aussi ! Et je refuse qu'on te fasse du mal ! Et je - » Le brun fut coupé par les lèvres tendrement pressées du châtain qui répondit.

« Elle n'est pas au courant pour nous deux chéri... Elle ne peut rien contre nous »

« Mais Vic il - »

« Vic ne fera rien, il a encore besoin de toi... Tu es beau et talentueux, et tu rapportes... À moins que tu ne deviennes gras et moche, ou que du jour au lendemain, tu deviennes un débutant dans le domaine artistique… Ce qui n'arrivera jamais ! » La phrase de Chris fit sourire le bouclé. « Ça serait la seule raison qui le pousserait à ne plus être ton manager, nous devons rester optimistes » Le brun embrassa Chris tendrement et lui dit.

« De toute façon, un jour, il faudra bien que le monde sache pour toi et moi. Pour l'instant, j'aime ma vie, mais un jour... J'ai peur de devoir choisir entre toi et ma carrière »

« De toute façon, le choix est fait... Non ? »

« Bien-sûr que oui ! Répondit Darren. Toi. Ce sera toujours toi mon premier choix. »

« Je t'aime » Murmura Chris.

« Je t'aime aussi bébé »

« Chord et moi, on enregistre demain ! Je suis tellement excité de faire partie de son album, ça m'ouvrira les portes du succès » S'exclama Lea devant la télé aux côtés de ses amis.

« Tu le mérites princesse » Répondit Chord.

« Tu apprendras qu'il vaut mieux rester amateur parfois... » S'exclama Darren d'un ton attristé._  
_  
Le blond sentit un léger malaise chez son ami et lui demanda.

« Ça va mieux mec ? »

Chris était collé au bouclé, sa tête reposait sur son épaule et leurs mains se caressaient. Lui aussi fut surpris de la réaction venant de son petit-ami, et attendit sa réponse avec impatience.

« Ouais, c'est juste que, cette journée devait être parfaite. Il fallait que cette garce vienne tout gâcher... » Dit-il contrarié. Le châtain releva la tête et s'exclama.

« Nous comprenons ta mauvaise humeur Darren, je pense que tu dois tirer un trait sur Mia, prend ça comme avantage, tu n'auras plus affaire à elle, c'est un poids en moins pour sur tes épaules »

« Certes... Mais pour combien de temps » Chris fit une petite moue décevante, ce qui fit sourire le bouclé.

« Pourquoi ne pas sortir ? Je veux dire, on va pas rester là à se morfondre ! » S'exclama Lea.

« Lea a raison, on pourrait fêter ces semaines de déménagement avec un verre, Chris, tu en penses quoi ? »

« Je pense que c'est une bonne idée... Tu en penses quoi chéri ? »

« ... Ok, si ça peut te faire plaisir Chris » Répondit le brun.

« Je n'irais pas si tu te forces Dare »

« Non, non, c'est cool, ça me fera du bien »

Le châtain lui sourit tendrement, et l'embrassa sur la joue.

Le groupe avait opté pour un bar dans les alentours d'Hollywood. À peine rentré que deux femmes se jetèrent sur Darren et Chord. Les garçons se regardèrent d'un air dépité, ils allèrent au bar suivi de leurs amies et décidèrent de faire comme si de rien était et commander. Mais les filles avaient l'air d'insister.

« Oh mon dieu ! Chord ! Je peux avoir une photo avec toi ?! » Demanda une des jeunes filles en tirant le bras du blond, surpris. Elle commença à l'embrasser sur la joue, ce qui eut le don d'énerver Lea qui répliqua.

« Propriété privée ma demoiselle ! » Dit-elle.

« Oh mais c'est la star de Broadway Lea Michele ! Votre nez est plus gros que je le croyais ! »

Lea commença à être rouge de colère, elle lui répondit d'un ton fort qui raisonna dans tout le bar.

« Répète ça un peu ! Mon nez n'est pas plus grand que ton derrière ! Tache de penser à la chirurgie »

La jeune femme s'énerva à son tour contre la brunette, la bataille était lancée. Chris s'interposa, mais sans grands succès. Il fut bousculé par Lea semblant très énervée, le bouclé de nature protecteur avec son petit-ami lui prit le poignet et le fit reculer.

« Calmer vous les filles ! Lea, on va se faire repérer » S'exclama Chord d'un ton inquiet en observant les alentours.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, un groupe de journaliste les prirent en photo, la brunette mit fin à la dispute et partit précipitamment aux côtés de ses amis. Pour cette incroyable journée que tu nous as promise ! Ils coururent vers la voiture, le châtain croisa le regard du brun, un regard qui lui fit observer le sol, un regard noir et plein de désespoir. Quand Darren s'installa à l'avant de la voiture, il mit ces lunettes de soleil et les autres fixèrent le sol. Sur la route, la tension était palpable, le bouclé était prêt à exploser, et il le fit savoir à la personne qui est était à l'origine du massacre : Lea.

« Félicitation Lea ! Pour cette incroyable journée que tu nous as promise ! » Cria-t-il.

« Je ne vous ai rien promit du tout ! Elle n'avait pas à le faire ! » Cria-t-elle.

« Lea... C'était une fan... Tu n'avais pas à être aussi possessif... » Répondit Chord sous le regard médusé de sa petite-amie.

« Tu vas t'y mettre toi aussi ! Donc tout est de ma faute maintenant ! »

« Oui Lea ! Toute est de ta faute ! » Répliqua le bouclé, Chris pausa sa main sur son épaule, mais Darren la rejeta. Le châtain croisa les bras, des larmes se formèrent dans ses yeux azure. Le brun voulut réparer les choses et lui murmura.

« Désolé... Je ne voulais pas »

« Tu t'en prends à Chris maintenant » Lui coupa la brunette.

Darren ne se rendit pas compte de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, mais hélas, il le fit. Il se retourna, et ses mains lâchèrent volant. Il cria sur Lea, tout ce qu'il entendu ensuite fut le hurlement de son petit ami, puis le soleil fit place au trou noir.

* * *

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent doucement, la première chose qu'il vit, fut une vitre fêlée, du sang sur le volant, Puis il tourna la tête et son monde s'effondra. Chris, son Chris était affalé sur le siège, l'arcade ensanglantée et endormis. Il sanglota de tout son être et détacha rapidement sa ceinture. Il sentit une forte douleur dans son bras gauche, mais peu importe. Il prit le visage en coupe du châtain et s'exclama paniqué.

« Chris, bébé ! Ouvre les yeux je t'en supplie » Il entendit la voix de Chord raisonner dans ses oreilles.

« Dare...Darren ! »

Il n'avait jamais vu Chord aussi paniqué, il semblait n'avoir que quelques égratignures, en revanche Lea de son côté avait l'air défigurée par le sang coulant sur son visage. Le bouclé prit son portable, dieu merci, il n'avait rien. Il appela une ambulance, des personnes encerclèrent la voiture, ils ne faisaient rien d'autre qu'observer ce spectacle triste et ensanglanté. Chord détacha la ceinture de Lea, il retira sa chemise et fit un nœud sur ce qui semblait être une hémorragie naissante sur la côte droite de sa petite-amie. Le brun fut soulagé quand il entendit la voix de Chris murmurer doucement.

« Darren... »

C'était faible, mais Chris était en vie, et il n'y avait rien de plus important.

« Bébé, je suis tellement désolé, où as-tu mal, dis-moi que tu n'as rien de grave »

« J'ai juste était assommé... » Répondit le châtain en versant quelques larmes. Il se retourna et croisa le visage abîmée et inerte de sa meilleure amie, il hurla.

« Lea ! Oh mon dieu ! C'est horrible ! Il faut qu'on la sorte d'ici ! Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici ! »

Malgré la douleur, Chris descendit de la voiture qui n'était plus qu'épave. Quand il fut au grand air, il aperçut l'autre voiture, qui avait foncé droit sur eux, mais sur le côté, celui où Lea était assise. Il vit un homme sacrément amoché au volant, il ne savait pas s'il devait aller l'aider, il décida de faire de ses amis une priorité. Il aida Chord et Darren à sortir Lea, une fois dehors, Chris la pausa sur ses genoux en caressant ses cheveux. La sirène de l'ambulance, finit par s'entendre, ils embarquèrent Lea sur un bran-quart, Chord avait quelques égratignures tout comme Chris, et Darren le bras cassé.

« Laissez-moi venir avec qu'elle ! » Hurla Chris, qui voulait absolument être au chevet de Lea.

« Monsieur, c'est impossible... Elle est gravement blessée... » Essaya de convaincre l'ambulancier.

Le châtain sanglota, il s'agenouilla et porta ses mains jusqu'à son visage, il humidifia ses paumes. Dévasté, il n'arrivait plus à bouger ou prononcé le moindre mot. Un médecin s'approcha de lui et souffla gentiment.

« Monsieur, vous avez besoin de quelques soins. Suivez-nous »

« Laisser moi tranquille ! » Cria-t-il. Le bouclé s'approcha de lui, il s'agenouilla en face et lui chuchota en sanglotant.

« Bébé, Lea est entre de bonnes mains, il faut que tu te laisses soigner »

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas au brun, aucun regard, ce qui fit le frissonner. Il céda finalement.

* * *

Quatre heures sans nouvelle, quatre heures sans un mot échangé. Darren avait le bras plâtré pour deux mois, Chord quelques pansements tout comme Chris. Ils ne s'étaient pas échangé un seul mot, le premier fut donné par le bouclé, une larme coulant sur sa joue. Son regarde était vide, il murmura.

« Tout est de ma faute... » Chris et Chord le regardèrent, le blond se releva doucement, se mit face à lui et le rassura.

« C'est de la faute de personne, Lea t'avais énervé et tu t'es retourné un point c'est tout »

« Si je ne m'étais pas retourné, Lea serait à la maison avec nous tous » Dit t-il en échappant toute sa tristesse.

Chris renifla, et se plaça debout face au bouclé il le regarda et ouvrit ses bras. Darren se releva et le serra contre lui en sanglotant. Le châtain embrassa son cou et chuchota dans son oreille.

« Chut...»

« Bébé, je suis tellement désolé de mettre comporté comme un salop... Désolé de t'avoir rejeté, je suis une horrible personne ! »

« Ne dis pas ça, tu es tout pardonné, et tu n'es pas une horrible personne. Ce n'est de la faute de personne, tu m'entends mon amour, personne » Répondit Chris en le serrant d'avantage.

Ce dernier rouvrit un bras pour accueillir le blond dans leur étreinte. Ils se rassurèrent mutuellement, ils laissèrent le choc et la tristesse s'échapper de leurs yeux, ils se séparèrent quand ils virent le médecin chargé de l'opération s'approcher d'eux. Darren entrelaça ses doigts dans ceux de Chris tremblant et attendit le verdict.

« Je viens pour vous informer des nouvelles de Mademoiselle Michele... »

La vie est une succession de leçons, qui doivent être vécues pour être comprise. Qu'elle soit joyeux ou dramatique.

* * *

**Ne me tuée pas ! Je trouve qu'il manquait du drame dans cette fic, du drame à l'état pure ! Donc voilà... J'espère que vous allais apprécier pour autant. N'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit review please !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, voilà le chapitre 12 ! **

**Je vous remercies pour vos dernier reviews ;) **

* * *

Le médecin prit une grande inspiration, avant de finalement prononcer le verdict.

« La bonne nouvelle, c'est que l'opération de votre amie s'est bien passée. . Elle devrait se réveiller d'ici demain matin Nous l'avons plongé dans un sommeil profond.»

« Qu'elle est la mauvaise docteur ? » Demanda Chord, à la fois impatient et inquiet.

« En fait... »

Chris sentit la main de Darren se serrer d'avantage dans la sienne. Il sentit toute son angoisse et sa tristesse et remarqua des larmes se former aux coins des yeux. Il caressa alors doucement sa main et reporta son attention sur le médecin, attendant la suite

« Son cerveau a été endommagé. Il se peut qu'elle se réveille avec des séquelles de son accident. »

« Quel genre de séquelle ? » Demanda le châtain paniqué.

« Le genre de séquelle qu'on ne peut pas prévoir à l'avance... Nous le saurons au réveil. Avec un peu de chance, elle se réveillera en parfait état. » Un silence régna, finalement, le bouclé murmura la voix brisée.

« Est-ce qu'on peut la voir ? »

« Je regrette, mais les visites son terminées aujourd'hui, revenez demain matin »

Darren lâcha la main de Chris et couru en direction de la sortie. Ses amies le regardèrent bousculer des inconnus sur son passage. Au bout d'un certain temps, le châtain jeta un bref regard à Chord et parti rattraper son petit-ami. Il longea le grand couloir de l'hôpital en courant et fini par voir la silhouette du brun dehors, à l'entrée de l'hôpital. Il ralentit son allure et le rejoignit doucement. Il se rapprocha de Darren sans le brusquer, car il savait que son petit-ami détestait être importuné quand il allait mal.

« Dare... » Murmura Chris au garçon qui était dos à lui._  
_  
« Tu devrais m'en vouloir... » Murmura le brun d'une tristesse infinie.

Le contre-ténor ne répondit pas, il entoura ses bras autour de la taille du bouclé et embrassa ses cheveux, avant de caler sa tête dans son cou et de lui dire.

« Arrête de te mettre plus bas que terre. Regarde-moi s'il te plaît. »

Chris n'entendit que les reniflements du brun. Il déposa un baiser dans son cou et le retourna pour qu'il puisse lui faire face. Il posa sa main sur sa joue et la caressa doucement. Le bouclé essaya de dissimuler ses larmes, mais son petit-ami en attrapa une avec son doigt et l'encouragea à vider sa peine ce qu'il fit. Darren éclata en sanglots dans ses bras.

« Chut... Je suis là... »

Chris berça son petit-ami ainsi pendant un moment, malgré les regards posés sur eux, ils ne s'en préoccupèrent pas. Parce qu'une fois que la bulle est formée, elle ne peut éclater. Darren s'éloigna de l'étreinte de Chris et déposa un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres. Ce dernier s'exclama.

« J'ai invité Chord à dormir dans la chambre d'ami. Il a besoin de nous dans cette épreuve. Nous allons rentrer à la maison, et demain, on sera là pour Lea. Okay ?»

« Okay » Répondit le bouclé avec un minuscule sourire.

* * *

Au milieu de la nuit, le châtain n'était toujours pas endormi. Il observait son petit-ami qui s'était assoupi dans ses bras trois heures plus tôt, sur le dos, la tête légèrement sur le côté, si paisible, si beau, si parfait. Il embrassa rapidement la peau nue de son torse, et quitta son lit doucement. Il descendit et rentra dans la cuisine. À sa grande surprise, quelqu'un était déjà à l'intérieur.

« Chord... » Chuchota-t-il, voyant son ami avec une bière à la main.

« Hey Chris, tu ne dors pas ?»

« J'arrive pas... » Le châtain prit une chaise et s'installa face au blond. « Et toi... Il n'est pas un peu tard pour une bière ? » Dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

« Peut-être ouais... Mais honnêtement, pour l'instant, je m'en fous » Un silence régna avant qu'il reprenne. « Tu sais, j'aime Lea... Mais genre, vraiment... Avant elle, c'était les coups d'un soir, parce qu'à ce qui parait, coucher avec Chord la pop star, c'était fun... Bien sûr, moi, j'en profitais... Mais Lea, elle mérite qu'on la traite comme une reine, elle mérite qu'on l'aime, tu comprends... Je... » Chord déposa ses mains sur son visage avant de continuer.

« Imagine qu'elle se réveille complètement différente, imagine qu'elle ne m'aime plus... »

En gage de réconfort, Chris déposa sa main sur celle de son ami et lui répondit.

« L'amour ne disparaît pas, peu importe comment elle sera demain matin, elle t'aimera Chord ! Et elle sera toujours ma meilleure amie ! Quoi qui l'arrive, il faut qu'on se dévoue à l'aider. Tu n'es pas seul, Dare et moi, on est là, Ashley et Amber sont là, et dans deux jours, les parents de Lea vont rentrer à Los Angeles pour la voir... Tu veux bien me passer une bière ? »

« Bien sûr » Répondit Le blond avec un léger sourire aux coins des lèvres.

Le soleil illumina la peau pâle de Chris, tandis qu'il ouvrait ses yeux bleus azure. Sa première réaction fut de passé sa main au côté opposé du siens, mais la place était vide. Il se redressa et regarda le réveille : _9h50_. Il ferait mieux de se dépêcher de se préparer, la journée allait être rude. Il se leva et remarqua la présence de son petit-ami sous la douche, à qui il sourit à travers la vitre il s'habilla ensuite avec des vêtements simples, n'ayant pas le morale ni l'énergie à être bien vêtu. Il prit son peigne au moment où Darren sortit de la douche.

« Coucou toi » S'exclama le brun en embrassant l'épaule de Chris.

« Quelle jolie vue dès le matin. Tu as l'air d'aller mieux » Répondit le châtain, en prenant une serviette au passage et en l'entourant à la taille de son petit-ami.

« Ouais... Grâce à toi, même si la panique est toujours présente_._.. »

« Comme nous tous Darren »

Chris vit le visage attristé du bouclé et il l'invita dans une étreinte chaleureuse, le serrant de toutes ses forces. Il respira son gel douche, et déposa un rapide baiser sur sa poitrine, puis remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres. Darren approfondit le baiser, leurs langues se caressèrent doucement, mais le contre-ténor mit fin au baiser quand il sentit deux mains cramponnées ses fesses.

« On ferait mieux de se dépêcher, Chord nous attend en bas... »

« Ouais... Désolé... c'était pas vraiment le moment... »

« Détends-toi chéri, j'aurais volontiers continué, mais il faut vraiment qu'on aille... »

« Je te suis... »

Chris lui prit la main et lui murmura un doux, je t'aime près de son oreille, et son interlocuteur répondit de même. Le trajet fut silencieux, une tension régnait, un sentiment d'angoisse et de tristesse envahit la voiture. Chord gara son véhicule sur le parking de l'hôpital, il jeta un regard à ses amis, et ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée. Une fois devant la porte de la chambre de Lea, ils réalisèrent qu'en franchissant le seuil, ils découvriraient peut être une toute autre personne. Elle pouvait avoir perdu l'usage de ses jambes, comme de la mémoire. Chris tapota l'épaule du blond avant de verser une larme, ils rentrèrent sans faire de bruit.

Elle était là, dans cette pièce blanche et isolée. Chris s'approcha le premier, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la vue de sa meilleure amie, il s'installa sur une chaise et lui prit la main. Chord cramponnait ses mains aux barreaux du lit et l'observait. Darren lui, avait le regard vide. Le châtain se tourna vers lui, et lui fit un sourire réconfortant. Finalement le bouclé se rapprocha du lit, et sentit son cœur se serrer. Ils observèrent Lea long moment, jusqu'à qu'un bruit retentisse derrière eux. C'était le médecin.

« Bonjour, excusez-moi de vous dire ça, mais... C'est une personne par chambre... » Darren et Chris regardèrent Chord en même temps, le contre-ténor s'exclama.

« Reste, on t'attend devant. »

Le couple sorti et laissa leur ami seul aux côtés de sa petite-amie. Chris en profita pour briser la tension entre eux.

« Tu sais, je suis aussi nerveux que toi Darren... »

« Je n'en doute pas... »

« C'est peut-être égoïste ce que je vais dire Dare, mais ma meilleure amie est actuellement dans un lit d'hôpital, J'ai besoin de toi Darren... Et je ne sais pas si elle sera toujours la même quand elle se réveillera. J'ai besoin que tu me rassures pas que tu m'ignores... »

« Désolé bébé, mais... Dans ma tête, c'est tellement... Rien, c'est stupide »

« Darren s'il te plaît, dis-moi à quoi tu penses. D'habitude, je le vois, mais là, t'es complètement vide » Confessa le châtain avant d'entourer son bras autours de la taille du brun.

« Chris... Je me déteste ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Je ne me supporte plus moi-même, tout ça, c'est à cause de moi, même si vous prétendez le contraire. Ne crois pas que je ne t'ai pas écouté hier soir, je l'ai fait ! Mais je n'arrive pas. Je me suis disputé avec elle, et la seule chose dont elle va se rappeler de moi, si ça se trouve, c'est cette putain de dispute ! »  
La voix du bouclé avait monté d'un octave, Chris était resté bouche bée. Quand il avait connu son petit-ami, celui-ci était plein de joie de vivre et son sourire éclairait sa journée… Mais depuis l'accident, c'était une autre personne. Le contre-ténor l'entraîna dans une étreinte au même moment, Chord sorti les larmes aux yeux.

« À votre tour les mecs »

« Vas-y » Ordonna Chris à son petit-ami.

« T'es sûr ? »

« Oui... »

Darren entra hésitant, il referma la porte derrière lui et s'installa au coin du lit. Il observa son amie. Il se retenait de ne pas s'effondrer. Il ne le fit pas, à la place, il caressa doucement ses cheveux et murmura.

« Je suis tellement désolé Lea... Je veux juste que tout revienne comme avant. Pourquoi ma vie est remplie de merde comme ça ! Bien sûr, y a Chris… Il est la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée. Mais je suis obligé de cacher notre relation, aujourd'hui, je me demande si c'est une obligation... Ou plutôt ma faute à moi, c'est vrai, je l'aime, alors pourquoi je ne peux pas tout simplement le montrer au gens. Et dans ces moments, je me rappelle, ma carrière, mes rêves, ma réputation. Crois-tu que je suis une personne horrible ? Je… à cause de moi t'es dans ce lit d'hôpital, et si ça se trouve, tu ne m'entends même pas ! À cause de moi, mon petit-ami doit subir les paparazzis et cette pourriture de Vic, et il reste auprès de moi malgré tout... C'est quand même dingue non ! On n'a jamais pris le temps tous les deux d'entretenir notre amitié, mais sache que je t'apprécie beaucoup, et que t'es la fille la plus talentueuse que je connaisse » Le bouclé versa une larme. « Un jour, j'espère que tu me pardonneras pour ce que je t'ai fait » Il y eu un silence, avant que le cœur de Darren face un bon dans sa poitrine quand il entendit une voix féminine balbutier.

« Da...Darren... » Le brun se redressa sur le lit, et s'exclama.

« Lea... Lea dit quelque chose ! »

« Je... Te... Pardonne... »

« Oh mon dieu ! » Le brun s'effondra dans les bras de la brunette, surprise et à peine réveiller, elle sourit et se redressa difficilement.

Après le réveil de Lea, Darren était sorti en trombe de la chambre et avait annoncé la nouvelle, tout en précisant que son amie n'avait pas l'air d'avoir de problème de santé particulier. Ils étaient tous rentrés dans la chambre sans l'approbation du médecin, Chris avait rapidement enlacé son amie, et Chord lui avait rapidement déposé un baiser sur le front. Ils durent quitter la chambre pour que le médecin puisse l'examiner. Une demi-heure plus tard les nouvelles arrivèrent.

« Lea va plutôt bien... »

« Plutôt ? » Demanda Chord.

« Aucune paralysie... En revanche elle a un trouble du langage et sa mémoire a été légèrement touchée, cela aurait put être bien pire »  
« Pouvez-vous développer monsieur ? » Demanda Chris impatient.

« Elle a du mal à trouver ses mots, comme je vous l'ai dit, son cerveau a était endommagé. Pendant plusieurs mois, elle risque d'oublier plusieurs mots, même des prénoms, avec le temps et du soutien, elle s'en remettra, mais il lui faut un tuteur qui pourra veiller sur elle et lui donner les médicaments dont elle aura besoin, elle risque de les oublier »

« Je le ferais docteur » S'exclama le blond sans aucune hésitation. « C'est ma petite-amie, je serais là pour elle »

« Très bien... Vous voulez bien me suivre, vous avez juste un papier à signer »

« Ok... »

Deux semaines plus tard, avec l'aide de ses amis, Lea récupéra doucement. Elle balbutiait encore sur les mots, et en oubliait certains, mais le soutien de ses amis, en particulier Darren, l'aida à aller mieux. Le bouclé se sentait redevable et lui rendait visite le plus possible. Ce soir-là, c'était la veille de Noël, le brun se sentait nostalgique que ses parents ne puissent pas être là pour la plus belle fête de l'année. Il avait téléphoné à sa mère pour lui souhaiter un bon réveillon malgré tout. Dans le salon, il alluma le sapin, puis des coups à la porte retentirent. Quand il l'ouvrit, il tomba sur ses « beaux-parents » comme il aimait les appeler. Anna sauta directement dans ses bras. Il crut étouffer mais sourit et ébouriffa les cheveux de la jeune fille. Une odeur exquise lui fit détourner le regard. Chris était là, avec un plat dans la main et une dinde, il traversa le salon et déposa la nourriture sur la table.

« Maman, papa, Hanna !»

« Joyeux noël mon chéri ! » S'exclama Karyn Colfer, en tendant un beau paquet à son fils.

« Maman, papa, fallait pas »

« Je vois que tu as enfin compris la recette de la dinde ! »

« Maman... Je t'en prie... » Les joues rouges, il regarda le bouclé ricaner.

« Si ça peut te rassurer Chris, tu es plus douée que moi en cuisine » Rassura le brun.

« Ça, je peux le confirmer... » Rit le châtain en embrassant la joue de son petit-ami.

« Tu ferais pas allusion aux pancakes que j'ai cramé... »

« Non du tout... » Ils rigolèrent et accompagnèrent leur famille dans le centre du salon.

« C'est vraiment grand ici ! T'es bourrée d'oseille Darren ! »

« Hannah la ferme... » Chuchota le châtain dans sa barbe.

« C'est bon bébé, je commence à m'y habituer, puis elle n'a pas tort ! »

« Bon si on passait à table » s'exclama Chris pour changer de conversation.

Le téléphone de Darren vibra dans sa poche, il le sortit.

_Appel entrant Lea._

Il s'éloigna pour atteindre la cuisine et répondit.

« Allô ? »

« Allô... Salut... Hum... Dar... Darren » Balbutia Lea.

« Hey, comme tu vas Elphaba » Répondit-il en souriant.

« Bien... Mieux même... Grâce à vous les gars... Et surtout... Toi »

« Moi ? »

« Oui... Toi, je voulais que tu sache que je suis re... Hum... Comment on dit déjà »

« Reconnaissante ? »

« Oui, c'est ça ! Reconnaissante, merci pour tout... Et tu sais, je m'excuse pour cette dispute ridicule... J'ai été... Hum... Minable ! »

« N'en parlons plus, c'est la veille de Noël ! Oh et d'ailleurs, je te souhaite un merveilleux joyeux Noël à toi et ta famille, et Chord aussi »

« Merci... Embrasse Chris de ma part... Joyeux Noël Chris... Euh je veux dire Darren ! »

Ils ricanèrent et avant de raccrocher le brun confessa à la brunette.

« Je t'adore, tu sais... »

« Moi aussi... »

« Passe un super réveillon... »

« Toi aussi... »

« Il est minuit ! » S'exclama Tim agité comme un enfant. Il est temps de distribuer les cadeaux, j'espère que vous avez était sage » Dit-t-il avec humour.

« Nous faisons de notre mieux Monsieur Colfer... »

« Darren ! Combien de fois je vais te le répéter, appelle-moi Tim, tu fais partie de la famille maintenant »

« A vos ordres Tim »

Après de nombreux cadeaux déballés, ce fut le tour de Chris et Darren de s'échanger leurs cadeaux. Le châtain tendit une jolie petite boite rouge rectangulaire.

« Voilà pour toi ! » Darren sourit et ouvrit la boite doucement.

« Oh mon dieu, Chris... C'est adorable... » Il prit le bracelet en argent entre ses mains, il le tourna et lut l'inscription « _Je t'aimerais toujours... _» C'était assez cliché, mais Darren s'en fichait. Le châtain attacha le bracelet sur le poignet de son petit-ami. Ce dernier prit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Je t'aime Chris » Murmura le brun avant de reculer et de tendre le paquet à Chris. Le bouclé se frotta la main. Ce cadeau de Noël, n'était pas comme les autres. Quand Chris l'ouvrit son visage resta neutre.

« Je... »

Chris rapprocha le livre entre ses mains, _« The land of the stories »_ de Chris Colfer.

« Mais comme as-tu... » Il ne trouva pas les mots pour définir l'émotion qu'il ressentait en ce moment.

« J'ai était sur ton ordinateur, et j'ai envoyé un éditeur toutes les pages. Il les a corrigés, après ça, j'ai pris une photo de toi sur ton pc, je lui ai envoyé et j'ai payé les meilleurs illustrateurs que je connaissais, et j'ai édité ton livre... Il a était exposé dans une librairie à L.A. Il y a eu déjà plus de cinquante ventes dans la journée.

Le contre-ténor ne retint pas ses larmes face à son petit-ami et aux regards attendrit de sa famille braqués sur lui. Il sauta dans les bras de Darren et l'embrassa passionnément. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'en empêcher. Il rompit le baiser et s'exclama.

« J'arrive pas à croire que t'a fait ça, c'est tellement inattendu ! Mais aussi merveilleux ! Et... Et je t'aime tellement tu n'imagines pas à quel point ! »

« Moi aussi bébé, moi aussi... Tu as du talent, et je veux que le monde entier le sache. J'ai autre chose pour toi... »

« Dare... »

« Tu n'as tout de même pas cru que j'allais t'offrir seulement ton propre livre ! »

Le bouclé sortit une petite carte de sa poche, il la tendit à Chris qui l'accepta volontiers.

_Une semaine à Paris, dans l'hôtel Raphaël (cinq étoiles) vue imprenable sur la tour Eiffel. Dans la suite de luxe. Du premier au sept janvier._

« Dis-moi que c'est une blague »

Les parents de Chris rirent.

« Je ne crois pas mon chéri » Répondit Karyn

« Vous étiez au courant vous trois hein ! »

« Peut-être un peu... » Répondit Hannah.

« Alors... Que tu dis-tu de passer une semaine dans la ville de tes rêves avec moi ? » Demanda Darren en se rapprochant de Chris.

Pour seul réponse, le châtain embrassa son petit-ami passionnément, et logea sa tête dans son cou.

« Joyeux Noël Chris »

« Joyeux Noël Darren »


	13. Chapter 13

**Voilà le chapitre 13, nous sommes proches de la fin ! Je remercie ma betta d'avoir tout corrigée, sans elle se chapitre et tous les autres ressemblerais à rien. **

**Lemon dans se chapitre !**

* * *

Dans deux jours Chris allait visiter Paris. La ville de ses rêves. La gastronomie, les monuments, l'ambiance… Excités à l'idée de partir, Darren et lui avaient déjà préparé leurs valises, ils décollaient dans deux jours. Darren avait dû appeler Vic pour lui dire qu'il partait à Paris pendant une semaine, il allait même se produire là-bas pour la première fois. Il lui expliqua aussi que dès son retour à Los Angeles, il entamerait une nouvelle tournée aux États-Unis. Pour le moment, passer du temps avec son petit-ami et profiter de chaque moment ensemble était le plus important

Le couple dînait ce soir-là chez Lea.

« Chord s'est bien occupé de moi... et grâce à vous et votre amour, je me sens bien mieux ! C'est pour cela que je retourne à New-York cette semaine, et j'emmène Chord avec moi ! » S'exclama Lea.

« Je suis content que tu ailles mieux Lea... et tellement soulagé aussi... » Répondit Darren en souriant.

« Et moi je remercie Dieu de n'avoir eu que des pertes de mémoires, et d'avoir de merveilleux amis. Et vous les gars, hâte d'être à Paris ? » Demanda t-elle.

« Tellement oui ! S'exclama Chris qui plongea son regard dans celui du bouclé. Je me sens tellement chanceux !»

« Oh que oui » Répondit d'un ton taquin le brun.

« Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ce : « Oh que oui » a des allusions sexuelles ? » Demanda Chord.

« Il n'y a aucune allusion à faire Chord ! » Râla le châtain.

« Après tout Chris il n'a pas tort... »

« Dare... » Chuchota le châtain qui s'empourpra de plus bel.

« Tu ne vas pas te plaindre de moi bébé ? »

« Mon mec est un imbécile... » Souffla Chris en regardant Lea désespéré.

« Tu ne le pense pas vraiment Chris ! » Renchéri le brun.

Darren ria en compagnie du blond. Il aimait voir Chris rougir, ça le rendait fou.

« Sinon... Lea, parle-moi de tes projets ? » Demanda le châtain, pour clore le sujet personnel.

« Eh bien mon producteur a bien faillit me virer, mais quand il a appris pour mon accident, il a vite changé d'avis, donc j'ai encore plusieurs représentations les semaines prochaines.

« Tu n'as pas l'air convaincu... »

« C'est pas ça... J'adore être dans la peau d'Elphaba, mais j'aimerais tenter de sortir un album plus tard... Mais j'ai juste peur de ne pas réussir… »

« Lea ! Tu as un talent fou ! Et je sais de quoi je parle, j'ai été coach pendant un an à American Idol, et crois-moi, tu es une star ! »

« Merci Darren, ça me touche beaucoup... J'espère atteindre mon rêve avec vous les gars ! »

« Oh, mais nous allons tous l'atteindre ! Chris aussi... » S'exclama le bouclé.

« Et bien mon livre ne marche pas trop mal... »

« Tu plaisantes bébé ! Il déchire tu veux dire ! Tu ne leur as pas parlé de l'interview ?! »

« Quelle interview ?» Demanda Chord.

« J'ai une interview dans un mois, pour parler de mon livre. »

« Oh mon dieu ! Pourquoi tu nous l'as pas dit ? Chris, c'est génial ! »

« Je voulais vous en parler plus tard... »

Un silence régna, jusqu'à ce qu'un grincement de chaise se fasse entendre. Lea se leva à toute vitesse et traversa le salon en courant.

« Lea ?! Bébé ça va ? » Demanda le blond qui se leva en la cherchant du regard. Il la trouva finalement prêt des toilettes.

« Lea, tu as vomi ? »

« Oui... Je dois être malade... »

« Chéri ça fait trois semaines... Va voir un médecin... »

« Je vais le faire... Rejoints les autres, j'arrive... Je vais me débarbouiller un peu »

« Ok »

Lea avait réellement peur de jouer Elphaba. Pas pour la raison qu'elle avait donné à ses amis… Mais plutôt à cause du résultat de son test de grossesse.

* * *

Après plus de onze heures de vols, le couple était enfin à Paris. Une voiture les mena jusqu'à l'hôtel. Chris avait admiré les paysages durant tout le trajet, il ne réalisa même pas que le véhicule s'était arrêté.

« Bébé, on est arrivé » Murmura Darren dans l'oreille de Chris.

« Pardon, j'étais dans mes pensées... »

Le bouclé sourit au châtain et ils descendirent les bagages à la main. À l'intérieur de l'hôtel, tout était immense et spacieux. Dans l'ascenseur, le bouclé prit la main du châtain instinctivement, sans même regarder leurs doigts s'entrelacer. Il sourit simplement. Ils longèrent un grand couloir et arrivèrent devant la porte de la chambre. Darren l'ouvra, un grand salon se présenta devant eux avec une grande baie vitrée qui offrait une vue incroyable sur la tour Eiffel. Les meubles étaient modernes. À l'intérieur, tout était dans les tons blanc et noir. La salle de bains était gigantesque, mais la grande baignoire attira d'avantage leur attention

La chambre était tout simplement parfaite. Un lit en baldaquin rouge, deux tables de chevet de chaque côté, un bureau, des fauteuils.

« J'aime cette chambre » S'exclama Chris.

« J'aime le lit... » Renchéri Darren, un sourire en coin.

« C'est vrai qu'il a l'air plutôt confortable vu d'ici… Mais je pense qu'on devrait l'essayer pour en être sûr... » Répondit le châtain en entourant la taille du brun. Ce dernier prit sa tête en coupe et déposa des baisers langoureux dans son cou, il dégagea son épaule et la mordilla ce qui provoqua chez son amant un léger gémissement.

« J'ai très envie de toi de Chris... » Murmura le brun, provoquant ainsi des frissons chez son petit-ami

« Et moi, j'ai envie que tu me fasses l'amour. Tout de suite » Répondit, le contre-ténor en passant ses mains sous le tee-shirt du bouclé.

Darren et Chris n'avaient pas eux de moment intime, depuis un certain temps... Avec l'accident de Lea, ils avaient eu d'autre chose à penser. Mais ils s'aimaient et auront toujours besoin de se découvrir et se donner corps et âmes encore et encore. Au toucher des mains de Chris sur son ventre, le bouclé échangea un baiser brûlant avec son amant qui fut vite couché sur le lit. Le brun se positionna au-dessus de lui, impatient. Le léger froid de la pièce fit place à la chaleur qui émanait de leurs corps.

Le châtain retira rapidement le tee-shirt de son petit-ami pour poser ses lèvres sur sa peau nue et y glisser sa langue. Le jean de Darren se resserra douloureusement suite à la multitude des baisers de Chris. Brûlant de désir, le bouclé ôta avec empressement le haut du contre-ténor. Il regarda avec admiration le torse dénudé de son petit-ami, révélant sa peau pâle. Il l'embrassa avec fougue, leurs langues se caressant sensuellement.

« Darren... Enlève mon pantalon... Maintenant ! » Haleta le châtain. Le brun s'exécuta, il posa ses mains sur les hanches de Chris et se baissa lentement pour retirer son pantalon. Une fois ôté, il remarqua l'érection bien présente du contre-ténor. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement tous les deux en boxers, le bouclé s'amusa avec l'élastique de son amant qui haleta son prénom. Darren glissa ses mains dans le boxer de son petit-ami, ce dernier se cambra quand il sentit deux mains caresser avec son sexe d'un mouvement régulier.

« Darren... » Gémit le châtain.

Le bouclé qui brûlait d'impatience, jeta le boxer de Chris à travers la pièce avant de jeter le sien. Il frotta leurs érections gonflées, leur arrachant de nouveaux gémissements. Lentement Darren suça et mordilla chaque parcelle de la peau du châtain. Il voulait y laisser des marques, il voulait entendre son petit-ami haleter son prénom encore et encore.

« T'es magnifique bébé » Murmura le bouclé.

« J'ai si chaud... Darren... » Répondit Chris en enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau du postérieur de son petit-ami.

Darren prit le tube lubrifiant et en recouvrit ses doigts.

« Tu me dis si c'est trop ou… »

Chris coupa le brun en l'embrassant fiévreusement.

« Dare ! Maintenant, je t'en prie ! »

Le bouclé ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps. Il caressa l'entrée du châtain avant de le pénétrer d'un doigt. Celui-ci rejeta sa tête en arrière et Darren en profita pour mordre et sucer son cou exposé. Tout en l'embrassant, le brun s'appliquait à chercher l'amas de nerf qui rendrait Chris totalement fou. Il le trouva rapidement.

« Oh putain de… Dare ! Encore ! » Gémit Chris.

Darren s'exécuta, massant la prostate du plus jeune qui n'était que gémissant sous lui.

« Un autre ! Un autre ! »

Le brun enfonça un deuxième doigt dans la chaleur humide de Chris, suivit d'un troisième. Il le rendait fou. Le brun regardait l'homme qu'il tenait entre les mains. Les pupilles dilatées de plaisir, la bouche entrouverte, les lèvres gonflées d'avoir été embrassées, les cheveux décoiffés. Il était magnifique.

« Dare je … Je te veux en moi. Rentre en moi maintenant ! » Ordonna le châtain

« Mon dieu oui... Tout ce que tu veux. » Répondit le brun d'une voix rauque. Il arracha rapidement l'emballage du préservatif qu'il déroula le long de sa verge. Le contact de sa main sur son sexe délaissé le fit doucement gémir. Il s'empressa de mettre du lubrifiant sur son érection fièrement dressée. Chris se retourna, se retrouvant alors sur le ventre. La friction que lui apporta le drap sur son sexe lui fit pousser un profond gémissement. Darren agrippa ses hanches avant d'entrer en lui sauvagement. Il embrassa son cou et mordilla son épaule avant de retirer et de pénétrer à nouveau le châtain. Ils menèrent ce ballet endiablé, rythmé à coup de gémissement et de coups de rein.

Chris haletait son nom encore et encore. Il cria finalement en atteignant l'orgasme. Celui de Darren le prenant juste après.

Après plusieurs minutes, Darren se retira causant un faible gémissement de la part du plus jeune. Le châtain se blottit dans les bras de son petit-ami en caressant son torse. Le brun déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de Chris et un autre dans ses cheveux. Il murmura doucement.

« Je t'aime tellement »

« Je t'aime aussi... Tellement »

* * *

En quelques jours, Chris et Darren visitèrent la capitale. Ils prirent des photos, ils traînèrent dans les rues, et visitèrent le musée du Louvre, ou encore la Tour Eiffel. Ce soir-là, les étoiles commençaient à faire leur apparition dans le ciel. Le châtain croisa ses bras, tout en les observant. Darren lui n'avait yeux que pour les deux prunelles azures. Ils étaient confortablement installés sur un banc.

« C'est fou comme une simple tour en ferraille peut illuminer la nuit... »

« C'est fou comme une personne peut changer une vie... » Répondit le bouclé en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Chris. Ce dernier se contenta de lui sourire tendrement. Avant j'étais comme une étoile parmi des milliers, les gens m'admiraient parce que je brillais un peu plus que les autres. Puis j'ai croisé une étoile filante, la plus belle et scintillante que j'ai jamais vu, bien plus brillante que moi. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de faire de vœux... Car je savais à la minute même que ne nous sommes croisés, qu'elle m'appartiendrait à jamais... »

Le visage du châtain changea d'expression, il ressentait de la joie, de la fierté, et par-dessus tout de l'amour. Une larme roula sur sa joue, Darren l'essuya doucement avec son doigt, et entoura ses bras autour de Chris le serrant contre lui. Il embrassa le bout de son nez. Il eut un silence confortable avant que Chris ne prenne la parole.

« Tu m'as appris que le véritable amour existe... Et je t'en suis tellement reconnaissant. Je t'aime »

« Je t'aime aussi mon amour »

Tout était calme dans le parc, ils n'y avaient que ce couple qui regardait la nuit étoilée et s'embrassait comme des adolescents . Mais un bruit parvient à leurs oreilles.

« Dare, qu'est-ce que c'est ? » S'exclama le châtain légèrement nerveux.

« Viens bébé, il est tard, on ferait bien de rentrer... »

Le bouclé prit la main de Chris et ils se dirigèrent à la sortie du parc, arrivé au portail, un flash brûlèrent leurs yeux. Et les flashes se multiplièrent dans l'obscurité.

« Darren ! Darren ! Pourquoi traîner dans un parc à une heure aussi tardive ?! »

« Je... J'ai... On ne se promène pas on... » Bafouilla le brun.

« Chris ! Chris ! Était-il vrai que vous êtes gay ? Cela expliquerait la main de Darren Criss dans la vôtre ! »

« Dare... On doit partir ! » Cria le châtain.

« Nous n'avons rien à dire de plus ! » Finalisa Darren avant de quitter les lieux précipitamment.

Après un trajet en vitesse, ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel. Chris s'affala sur le lit et soupira, Darren lui s'assit au bord le visage vide d'expression.

« Ils savent que je suis gay... Et mon prénom aussi... J'arrive pas à croire qu'ils ont réussi à gâcher notre soirée ! Et puis pourquoi des journalistes américains se déplacent juste pour nous ! Ils ont rien d'autre à faire ?! » Voyant Darren impassible le châtain rétorqua. « Darren, est-ce que ça va ? »

« Est-ce qu'on peut juste dormir ? »

« Tout ce que tu veux... » Répondit Chris.

Ils se changèrent rapidement et se faufilèrent sous la couverture dans les bras de l'autre. Alors que le châtain s'était endormi, le bouclé n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil, il pensait beaucoup trop, il était à deux doigts de prendre une décision importante qui pourrait changer sa vie à tout jamais. Il observa amoureusement son petit-ami contre lui, et son choix fut évident. Le matin suivant, Chris venait de prendre un bon bain, dans les alentours de dix heures, il rejoignit la cuisine, mais ne vit pas Darren, il l'appela dans chaque pièce de l'hôtel, mais rien en vain. Darren était introuvable, son manteau avait disparu, son sac également. Il prit toute suite son portable, il l'appela et tomba plusieurs fois sur sa messagerie. Quelques minutes plus tard, il eut enfin un signe de vie.

_(10h50) Allume ta télé sur la chaîne non-stop people... PS : je t'aime, désolé d'être parti..._

Chris ne comprit pas, mais il exécuta hésitant, son cœur se serra, il s'imagina le pire.

Mais ce ne fut rien comparé à la réalité.


	14. Chapter 14

Ce chapitre est l'avant dernier je remercie m'a beta pour cette correctio_n (il y'a eu un problème technique :P tu la envoyé le six je les reçus le vingt deux... Bref merci à toi) _Merci pour vos reviews et Enjoy !

* * *

_« Ils ont beau se cacher. L'amour le plus discret. Laisse par quelque marque échapper son secret »_

Chris alluma la télé les mains tremblantes, prit la télécommande et appuya sur la touche de la chaîne. Il rata un battement quand il vit Darren debout face à la Tour Eiffel, tenant un micro. Il était entouré de barrières pour éviter que les fans le perturbent, après un moment de silence, il entama son discours.

« Je vous ai convoqué ici, devant ce superbe monument historique pour une annonce importante. Mais avant cela, j'ai quelque chose à faire. »

Le châtain vit son petit-ami disparaître un instant, il revient quelque secondes plus tard face à la caméra, une guitare à la main. Ce dernier fixa la camera intensément et Chris eu la vague impression que ce regard lui était destiné. Il se leva rapidement et regarda par la fenêtre, il était tout proche de la tour Eiffel, il revient dans le salon quand il entendu les première notes retentir.

I've been alone...

(_J'ai été seul)_

La main sur la bouche, La main sur la bouche_, _Chris se recula dans le canapé, ahuri.

Surrounded by darkness

_(Entouré par les ténèbres)_

I've seen how heartless

_(J'ai vu comment impitoyable)_

The world can be

_(Le monde pouvait être)_

I've seen you crying

_(Je t'ai vu pleurer)_

You felt like it's hopeless

_(Tu sentais qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir)_

I'll always do my best

_(J'ai toujours fait de mon mieux)_

To make you see

_(Pour te montrer)_

Baby, you're not alone

_(Bébé, tu n'es pas seul) _

'Cause you're here with me

_(Car tu es ici avec moi)_

And nothing's ever gonna bring us down

_(Et rien ne pourra nous faire tomber)_

'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you

_(Car rien ne peut m'empêcher de t'aimer)_

And you know it's true

_(Et tu sais que c'est vrai)_

It don't matter what'll come to be

(_Peu importe ce qui arrivera)_

Our love is all we need to make it through...

_(Notre amour est tout ce dont nous avons besoin pour passer_  
_cette épreuve__)_

Now I know it ain't easy

_(Maintenant je sais que ce n'est pas facile)_

But it ain't hard trying

_(Mais il n'est pas difficile d'essayer)_

Everytime I see you smiling

_(Chaque fois que je te vois sourire)_

And I feel you so close to me...

_(Et je te sens si proche de moi)_

And you tell me:

_(Et tu me dis)_

Le châtain sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il pleurait.

Baby, you're not alone  
'Cause you're here with me

And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you

And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through...

Darren frotta les cordes de sa guitare avec plus de passion et de rapidité avant de continuer à chanter.

I still have trouble

_(J'ai encore des problèmes)_

I trip and stumble

_(Je voyage et trébuche)_

Trying to make sense of things sometimes...

_(Essayant de trouver un sens à ces choses, parfois)_

I look for reasons

_(Je cherche des raisons)_

But I don't need them

_(Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'elles)_

All I need is to look in your eyes

_(Tout ce dont j'ai besoin c'est de regarder tes yeux)_

And I realize...

_(Et je réalise…)_

Baby, I'm not alone  
'Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna take us down  
'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through...

Oh, 'cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
Cause nothing, nothing, nothing  
Can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
You know our love is all we need

Our love is all we need  
To make it through...

Il tint la dernière note les yeux fermés puis les rouvrit avec un sourire. Les applaudissements retentirent, il attendit le silence pour entamer un nouveau discours.

« Merci à tous, merci... »

Chris vit Darren prendre une grande inspiration et commencer son discours.

« Je n'ai pas était entièrement sincère avec mes fans, et même mon entourage... Pendant des années, j'ai vécu dans le mensonge au détriment de beaucoup de choses, et surtout de la personne la plus importante de ma vie, mon véritable amour... »

Les sanglots de Chris augmentèrent d'avantage, il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui lui arrivait. Ce que qui été en train d'arriver.

« Les plus belles paroles du monde ne suffiront jamais pour d'écrire ce que tu es, ou pour définir la manière dont je suis fou de toi. Je peux passer pour un stupide romantique mais j'en ai rien à faire. J'ai vécu dans l'ombre du showbiz pendant longtemps, sans jamais être moi-même. Tu es arrivé comme le soleil au matin. Tellement beau, pur et vrai. On s'est croisés plusieurs fois avant et je… Je ne crois pas au hasard. Je pense que c'était écrit, que notre histoire était écrite. Qu'un jour nos chemins devaient se recroiser pour s'entremêler à jamais. Quand je suis avec toi, je me sens enfin moi. Le vrai moi. Pas Darren Criss la pop-star. Juste Darren. L'homme le plus comblé du monde. Tu as fait de moi l'homme que je suis aujourd'hui. Un humain si je puis dire et pas la marionnette que l'on m'a imposé d'être. Tu es ma plus grande motivation, ma plus grande fierté. Mon plus grand bonheur. Et c'est pour ces raisons que j'ai pris cette décision, celle de retirer de tes épaules ce poids important. Je t'imagine bien devant la télévision en train de sourire, complètement heureux. J'ai… Aujourd'hui j'ai besoin que le monde sache ce que tu représentes, qui es-tu réellement à mes yeux.

Chris sourit tout en sanglotant. Il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir passer, là tout-de-suite, à travers l'écran._  
_  
« Je t'aime Christopher Paul Colfer... Pas l'assistant. Juste le Chris. Celui qui possède mon cœur pour toujours... Oui, je l'aime. Et je déclare ouvertement mon homosexualité et surtout mon amour démesuré pour cet homme ! »

Un silence pesant régna, certains avaient la bouche entrouverte, d'autre pleurait. Après quelques secondes des applaudissements retentirent, le brun souffla un grand coup. Ça lui avait fait un bien fou de tout dévoiler. Ému, une larme glissa sur sa joue, il sourit simplement pour retenir toutes les émotions qu'il ressentait en ce moment.

_Du côté de Chris._

Il enfila rapidement ses chaussures et une veste. Il courut jusqu'à sa voiture et d_émarra_ Il ne se préoccupa pas de la vitesse à laquelle il roulait, ou de l'amende que cela pourrait lui coûter. Il arriva cinq minutes plus tard, il se gara sur un parking près de la Tour Eiffel. Il courut rapidement en direction du monument. À quelque pas de son petit-ami, des journalistes lui coupèrent la route, il arriva à les contourner, il bouscula les fans pour distinguer la masse de boucles brunes de Darren. Les barrières ensuite l'empêchèrent d'aller plus loin. Avec toute cette foule et ce bruit, le bouclé ne le remarqua pas immédiatement. C'est en voulant partir le rejoindre, qu'il vit son beau visage pâle et des larmes sur ces joues.

« Ouvrez lui, vite ! »

Les gardes du corps s'exécutèrent. Chris courut jusque dans les bras du bouclé. Ils échangèrent une étreinte au milieu des tonnes de journalistes et des flashs. Darren resserra son emprise autour de la taille de Chris et lui murmura.

« Surprise... »

Chris plaça ses bras autour du cou de Darren et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le bouclé approfondit le baiser sans aucune gêne ou timidité. Il augmenta même le contact et fit glisser sa langue dans la bouche de son vis-à-vis. Ils continuèrent l'échange passionné comme s'ils étaient seuls, leurs lèvres se décollèrent doucement et Chris murmura.

« Je t'aime tellement, et aujourd'hui, tu as fait la chose la plus courageuse et la plus romantique que j'ai jamais vu »

« Rien est trop beau pour toi bébé » Répondit le bouclé en caressant la joue de Chris »

* * *

Après cette grande révélation, Darren et Chris passèrent les prochains jours à sortir en public. Ils étaient heureux de pouvoir se montrer librement, même s'ils savaient qu'ils seraient suivis pendant un bon moment avant que la presse s'habitue à la nouvelle. A peine rentrer à sa villa à Los Angeles, le portable du bouclé vibra. Il déposa sa valise et s'éloigna dans la cuisine.

« Allô... »

« Comment t'a pu me faire ça à moi ! »

« Vic... »

« Ça fait des années que je te forme ! E_t au final t'es quoi ? un putain pédé_! Ça me donne envie de vomir de savoir que tu te fais enculer par l'autre enfoiré de Colfer ! E - »

« Attend Vic ! Laisse-moi le dire à ta place tu veux... T'es viré ! Maintenant que c'est fait, tu vas me laisser vivre ma vie tranquille avec mon petit-ami et te trouver une autre boite à fric. Oh, et pour finir, si je t'entends insulter Chris encore une fois, je porte plainte contre toi pour discrimination et en complément de tout ça je te refais le portrait ! »

Darren raccrocha, en soupirant. Il posa son portable sur le comptoir avec rage. Chris entra dans la cuisine, voyant son petit-ami tendu les bras croisés, il lui prit les mains et les caressa tendrement.

« C'était Vic hein... » Murmura t-il.

« Quel gros connard ! Je vais lui refaire sa vielle face de rat ! »

« Chéri, je ne pense pas qu'il en est besoin il est déjà assez horrible comme ça »

Darren gloussa et se détendit un peut, il colla son front contre celui du châtain et respira son odeur.

« Mmm... Je t'aime tellement. »

« Moi aussi. Il faut qu'on déballe nos affaires, Lea et Chord se déplacent de New-York ce week-end rien que pour nous »

« Ouais, t'as raison et après ça, je t'emmène au restaurant »

« Et après ça ? » Demanda le châtain, un sourire taquin sur les lèvres.

Darren l'embrassa tendrement et lui répondit.

« Le dessert bébé »

Le portable du bouclé vibra une nouvelle fois, il soupira et le prit à contre cœur.

« Allô ? »

« Bonsoir Darren... »

« Papa... »

Chris lui prit la main en gage de soutien. Darren mit le haut-parleur.

« Je te dérange ? »

« Ça dépend, c'est pour quoi ? » Répondit-il d'un sec.

« C'est très courageux ce que tu as fait... »

« Merci... »

« Je suppose que tu aimes ce garçon…»

« Ce n'est pas une supposition je l'aime vraiment »

Le châtain sourit et déposa un baiser rapide dans les cheveux du brun.

« Et pour ta carrière alors ? »

« J'en ai rien à faire de ma carrière ! J'ai plus de maison de disque mais j'ai toujours des fans et ma voix... Rien n'est perdu, et de toute façon il n'y a rien de plus important que voir mon petit-ami heureux. » Dit-il en souriant tendrement à Chris

« Qu'est qui t'amène exactement ? Tu veux me donner des leçons ?! » Reprit Darren.

« Non. Arrête d'être sur la défensive Darren... Je voulais m'excuser. J'ai été un père ignoble avec toi, ta mère ne fait que pleurer car elle ne te voit plus. Je n'ai jamais voulu ça, mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée ce jour-là. Je n'ai pas voulu l'accepter sur le coup, c'était trop pour moi. Mais ta mère m'a fait comprendre que le plus important c'est que tu sois heureux... Et elle a raison. »

« Papa... Je sais pas quoi dire... »

« Je ne te demande pas de me répondre. Je m'excuse c'est tout, quand tu seras prêt à venir nous voir... N'hésite pas... »

« Hum... Ouais, d'accord »

* * *

« Darren, je crois que ça a frappé ! » S'exclama Chris en posant son stylo sur la table.

« J'y vais toute suite »

Le bouclé ouvrit la porte d'entrée, il sentit très vite des bras autour de son cou.

« Lea tu m'étouffes... »

« Ce que tu as fait pour Chris c'est tellement romantique ! J'arrêtais pas de pleurer »

« Et moi de la consoler » Renchéri Chord. Comment va mon meilleur pote gay, super romantique !»

« Il est sous pression mais va bien. Venez dans le salon restez pas là ! »

Ils rentrèrent tous dans la pièce principale, Lea étreignit son meilleur ami. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et lui demanda.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? »

« J'écrivais ma lettre de démission... Vic ne peut pas me virer, il n'a pas ce droit et comme maintenant je suis librement avec Darren, et que mon livre marche bien. Je ne veux plus être payé pour passer du temps avec mon petit-ami, ce n'est pas un métier... »

« Oh oui, je comprends. Chris, est-ce que je peux te parler en privé ? »

« Bien sûr ma belle... On va sur la terrasse »

Chris et Lea s'isolèrent, pendant que leurs petits-amis discutaient.

« Je sais pas comment te dire ça... »

« C'est grave ?! » S'inquiéta le contre-ténor.

« Non, non, c'est censé être une merveilleuse nouvelle... Quand tu es prête à ça du moins... »

« Lea ?! »

« Chris... Je suis enceinte de deux mois ! »

« Oh mon Dieu ! Mais c'est super ! Chord est au courant ? »

« Non... »

« Enfin Lea, il serait temps que tu lui dises ! Tu vas être maman ! »

« Chris ce n'est pas ce que je voulais... »

« Attend, tu ne veux pas avorter ou quelque chose comme ça. Ça serait horrible ! »

« Non, non ce n'est pas ça. Avant de tomber enceinte, Chord et moi on a discuté, et il m'a dit que le mariage et les enfants, ce n'était pas son truc... Je ne veux pas avoir un bébé si c'est pour l'assumer seul »

« Lea, tu devrais lui dire, ensuite tu verras. Peut-être que tu seras surprise de sa réaction. Enfant voulu ou pas tu ne peux pas déjouer le destin. Parle-lui-en ! »

« Ok. Je le ferais. »

« Parfait. Le plus tôt sera le mieux »

* * *

« Chris, tu trembles... »

« Je sais déjà tout ça Amanda ! »

« A mon avis, tu devrais essayer te détendre... »

« Monsieur Colfer, encore dix minutes » Prévient une femme.

« Désolé de te parler comme ça Amanda... Je suis un peu stressé de passer en direct à l'antenne. »

« Je compatis. Je te laisse évacuer t'as assez de poudre sur le visage comme ça… » _  
_  
La maquilleuse partit et laissa le châtain seul, ce dernier respira profondément en fermant les yeux, quand il les rouvrit, Darren l'observait en souriant face au miroir. Chris se leva rapidement et le serra contre lui.

« Je croyais que tu ne viendrais jamais » Murmura t-il.

« J'aurais manqué ça pour rien au monde, je te sens tendu bébé... »

« C'est le cas... »

« Je connais une bonne astuce pour te détendre... »

« Laquelle ? » Demanda le châtain.

Darren pris la tête en coupe de Chris et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Il lui murmura à l'oreille.

« Ça... » Murmura-t-il.

« C'est assez efficace effectivement... » Répondit Chris un sourire attendrissant aux lèvres.

« Tu es magnifique et talentueux, tu vas tout déchirer, reste naturel et ne t'occupe pas des caméras »

« C'est le moment d'y aller Monsieur Colfer... »

« Je t'aime mon amour tu le sais. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime, mais arrête de paniquer et fonce, je veille sur toi bébé »

« Même pas un " bonne chance Chris ?" » Demanda t-il en faisant une moue que Darren trouva adorable.

« T'en n'as pas besoin parce que tu vas gérer ! Je t'aime tellement »

Darren l'embrassa furtivement et quitta les coulisses pour rejoindre le public.

« Chris Colfer mesdames et messieurs pour la promotion de son livre intitulé. The land of stories ! »

* * *

Lea passa une heure devant son miroir à s'entraîner pour annoncer à Chord sa grossesse imprévue.

« Chord... Voilà, on va être parents ! Oh mon Dieu, il va trouver ça idiot ! »

« Lea ? »

La brunette sursauta, elle posa sa main sur sa poitrine et demanda.

« Chord, pourquoi tu rentres aussi tôt ? »

« Désolé de t'avoir fait peur ma princesse ! Je suis rentré plus tôt parce que tu me manquais... »

Répondit le blond en embrassant sa petite-amie.

« Ah pour ça, ok... »

« Tu te sens bien Lea ? » Demanda Chord voyant la brune tendue.

« Chord tu m'aimes ? »

« Bien sûr enfin tu le sais mon cœur ! Pourquoi ? Qu'est que tu me caches ? »

« Chord je... »

« Tu es ? »

« Je suis enceinte ! Voilà je l'ai dis et maintenant je vais prendre un avion et m'isoler à jamais sur une Île. »

Chord resta la bouche entrouverte, Lea finit par rétorquer.

« Tu veux me quitter, c'est ça... »

Le blond lui prit les mains et la regarda avec douceur.

« Non, non, Dieu jamais. Mais laisse-moi juste digérer l'info... Donc toi, Lea, tu attends un bébé, de moi Chord »

« Oui... »

« Oh la vache... »

« Chord est ce que tu peux me dire tout simplement ce que tu ressens à propos de cette nouvelle ?! » Demanda Lea au haussant le ton.

« Je... Je n'en sais rien, je vais être père c'est... » Bafouilla le blond en glissant contre le mur.

« Ça veut dire que tu acceptes l'idée d'avoir un enfant ? »

« C'était pas dans mes projets, c'est vrai.. .Mais je t'aime, et j'ai ma part de responsabilité aussi dans cette grossesse, enfin je n'en sais rien à vrai dire... »

« Moi non plus, je ne me rappelle pas à avoir oublié ma pilule, ou - »

Chord la coupa avec un baiser et lui répondit.

« C'est sans importance... On m'a toujours dit qu'avoir un enfant avec la femme qu'on aime, c'est être le plus chanceux au monde »


	15. Chapter 15

**J'ai enfin prit le temps de poster le dernier chapitre, je remercie ma beta d'avoir tout corrigé. Merci aux lecteurs ! Et Enjoy pour la fin de cette fic !**

* * *

« Darren, si tu continues à réajuster ton nœud, tu vas le froisser... »

« T'as raison Lea, désolé... »

« Il dira oui Dare... »

« Sauf si c'est trop précipité ou autre chose... »

« Nous sommes dans une immense salle, tu es élégant, amoureux et aujourd'hui tu vas faire ta demande à l'homme que tu aimes. C'est la seule chose à laquelle tu dois penser » Dit -elle en caressant l'épaule de son ami.

Chord arriva avec une poussette, il embrassa furtivement Lea et prit sa fille dans ses bras.

« Ça va aller mec ? » Demanda le blond.

« Ouais... Enfin, je pense... »

« Dans tous les cas, April et moi, on est impatient de voir ça - »

« Chord, tu aurais peut-être dû la laisser à ta mère... » Coupa Lea.

« Il fait beau dehors et son parrain va demander la main de Chris ! J'avais envie que notre fille soit là »

« Elle n'a que deux ans...Et puis avec toute cette musique forte... »

Chord la regarda avec des yeux doux. La brune rétorqua.

« Ok... Mais éloigne la de la sono »

_Un message de Chris à Lea._

_(20h25) _J'arrive ! Je suis sur le pont dans cinq minutes

« Oh mon dieu, il arrive ! Mettez-vous en place ! » Ordonna Lea. Tu es prêt Darren ?! »

« Hum... Ouais... J'ai pas vraiment le choix... »

Chris apparut à l'entrée et Darren retint son souffle. Le brun vit les yeux de son petit ami briller et mon dieu, il était magnifique. Ce dernier s'arrêta brusquement quand il réalisa que sous ses pieds se trouvait des roses jaune Il releva la tête et croisa le regard timide de Darren. Darren et ses boucles joliment coiffées, sa tenue élégante et son micro. Son Darren. Une musique retentit et le bouclé s'approcha de lui et commença à chanter.

**It's a beautiful night,**  
C'est une belle soirée  
**We're looking for something dumb to do**  
Nous cherchons quelque chose de bête à faire  
**Hey baby**  
Hey chérie,  
**I think I wanna marry you**  
Je crois que je veux t'épouser

**Is it the look in your eyes,**  
Est-ce ce regard dans tes yeux ?  
**Or is it this dancing juice ?**  
Ou est-ce ce verre ?  
**Who cares baby**  
On s'en fiche, chérie  
**I think I wanna marry you**  
Je crois que je veux t'épouser

**Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go**  
Alors, je connais une petite chapelle sur le boulevard ou nous pourrions aller  
**No one will know,**  
Personne ne le saura  
**Come on girl**  
Allez, chérie  
**Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow,**  
Peu importe si nous sommes bourrés, ma poche est pleine d'argent que nous pourrions dépenser,  
**Shots of patron,**  
De shots de tequila  
**And it's on girl**  
Et on y va, chérie

**Don't say no, no, no, no-no;**  
Ne dis pas non, non, non, non-non  
**Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;**  
Dis juste ouais, ouais, ouais, ouais-ouais  
**And we'll go, go, go, go-go.**  
Et on y va, va, va, va-va  
**If you're ready, like I'm ready.**  
Si tu es prête, comme je suis prêt

**Is it the look in your eyes,**  
Est-ce ce regard dans tes yeux ?  
**Or is it this dancing juice ?**  
Ou est-ce ce verre ?  
**Who cares baby**  
On s'en fiche, chérie  
**I think I wanna marry you**  
Je crois que je veux t'épouser

**I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh**  
Je trouverai une bague alors que la chorale chantera genre "Oooh"  
**So whatcha wanna do ?**  
Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?  
**Let's just run girl**  
Courons chérie

**If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool.**  
Si en te réveillant, tu veux tout arrêter, pas de problème  
**No, I won't blame you;**  
Non, je ne t'en voudrais pas  
**It was fun girl.**  
On s'est bien amusé

**Don't say no, no, no, no-no;**  
Ne dis pas non, non, non, non-non  
**Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;**  
Dis juste ouais, ouais, ouais, ouais-ouais  
**And we'll go, go, go, go-go.**  
Et on y va, va, va, va-va  
**If you're ready, like I'm ready.**  
Si tu es prête, comme je suis prêt

**It's a beautiful night,**  
C'est une belle soirée  
**We're looking for something dumb to do**  
Nous cherchons quelque chose de bête à faire  
**Hey baby**  
Hey chérie,  
**I think I wanna marry you**  
Je crois que je veux t'épouser

**Is it the look in your eyes,**  
Est-ce ce regard dans tes yeux ?  
**Or is it this dancing juice ?**  
Ou est-ce ce verre ?  
**Who cares baby**  
On s'en fiche, chérie  
**I think I wanna marry you**  
Je crois que je veux t'épouser

**Just say I do,**  
Dis simplement "oui, je le veux"  
**Tell me right now baby,**  
Dis le moi maintenant, chérie  
**Tell me right now baby, baby**  
Dis le moi maintenant, chérie, chérie  
**Just say I do,**  
Dis simplement "oui, je le veux"  
**Tell me right now baby,**  
Dis le moi maintenant, chérie  
**Tell me right now baby, baby**  
Dis le moi maintenant, chérie, chérie

**It's a beautiful night,**  
C'est une belle soirée  
**We're looking for something dumb to do**  
Nous cherchons quelque chose de bête à faire  
**Hey baby**  
Hey chérie,  
**I think I wanna marry you**  
Je crois que je veux t'épouser

**Is it the look in your eyes,**  
Est-ce ce regard dans tes yeux ?  
**Or is it this dancing juice ?**  
Ou est-ce ce verre ?  
**Who cares baby**  
On s'en fiche, chérie  
**I think I wanna marry you**  
Je crois que je veux t'épouser

Darren souffla un grand coup et entama son discours.

« Je vous ai tous réuni aujourd'hui, ma famille, mes amis, pour vous dire ce qu'est pour moi le véritable amour. Chris, je t'aime. Et je te le répéterai encore et encore. Je t'aime depuis le tout premier jour, depuis le premier regard, depuis les premières paroles. Tout ce que je ressens avec toi, je ne l'ai jamais ressenti pour personne d'autre et je … Chris, plus que tout, je veux passer le reste de ma vie à tes côtés. Dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments. Et si un jour tu décidais de partir, sache que je te suivrai. Peu importe où tu iras, j'irai aussi. Tout simplement parce que tu fais partie de moi et que je ne veux pas avoir à vivre sans ma moitié. Ça fait maintenant trois ans qu'on est ensemble et je n'en peux plus d'attendre… Alors Chris… »

Les lèvres tremblantes, Chris vit son petit-ami s'agenouiller et tendre un petit écrin rouge. Il l'ouvrit doucement et lui demanda.

« Chris mon amour, veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Sans hésiter, le châtain prit les mains du brun et le releva, il sourit doucement et murmura.

« Oui... Définitivement, je le veux »

Le bouclé sourit et embrassa avec fougue son fiancé devant les invitées qui applaudirent. Lea versa une petite larme et serra la main de Chord un peu plus fort. Le couple mit fin au baiser et prononça en même temps les deux mots qui leur vinrent à l'esprit.

« Je t'aime »

Ils rigolèrent et entamèrent une étreinte confortable.

* * *

Quand il arriva dans son luxueux appartement de Los Angeles, Chris souri. Son agenda devrait être vide jusqu'à au moins trois semaines ce qui était plutôt énorme pour quelqu'un qui a gagné un Grammy tous les ans... Il avait réalisé son rêve, auteur à succès, acteur, chanteur... Aux côtés de son mari qui lui, après une longue pause pour se consacrer à leurs jumeaux Jessica et Nicolas, nés par mère porteuse, avait repris sa carrière, était en ce moment même en pleine écriture d'un album.

Aujourd'hui, Chris a trente ans et Darren trente-quatre. Leurs enfants fêtent leurs deux ans aujourd'hui ce qui promet un bel anniversaire. Lea et Chord eux se sont mariés un an plus tôt... April est une petite fille pleine de vie aux cheveux blonds comme le blés et déjà partit pour être une grande chanteuse de Broadway comme sa mère.

Le châtain rangea sa veste quand il entra dans le salon et sourit en voyant toute sa famille et ses amis réunies pour l'anniversaire de Jessica et Nicolas. Il serra ses enfants et les embrassa sur le front.

« Jessi les poupées ne se mangent pas ma chérie... » Murmura Chris.

L'enfant gloussa et prononça un mot qui ressembla à « Miam ».

Jessica est une jolie petite fille avec des petites bouclettes brune et de grands yeux verts.

Nicolas est châtain aux yeux bleu azure comme Chris. Ce dernier laissa ses enfants auprès de sa mère et salua ses amis. Il rentra dans la cuisine et vit le bouclé assaisonner la viande.

« Tu as fait une dinde, on n'est pas encore à Thanksgiving... » S'exclama le châtain qui attira tout suite l'attention de son mari.

« C'est vrai, mais c'est tellement délicieux... » Répondit-il en se rapprochant du contre-ténor.

« Les enfants se sont bien tenus ? »

« Jessica est une boule de nerf, Nicolas s'en sort bien... » Répond -il avec humour.

Le bouclé déposa un tendre baiser à Chris et rétorqua.

« Et toi bébé, ça a été l'entrevue ? »

« Oui, mais j'avais hâte d'être à la maison... En plus pour trois semaines »

« Je me demande bien ce que nous allons faire pendant trois semaines... » Répondit Darren d'un ton taquin.

« Si tu veux savoir Rachel va garder les petits ce week-end pour qu'on ait un peu de temps à nous « Donc... »

« Donc... » Répéta le brun.

« Donc quoi ? Aurais-tu des pensées malsaines Dare ? »

« C'est pas mon genre... »

« Définitivement pas non... »

Chris sourit et embrassa plus passionnément Darren. Il décolla ses lèvres le premier et dit doucement.

« Voilà un aperçu de ce qui t'attend... »

« J'ai le droit à un autre aperçu ? » Demanda le bouclé.

« Ce soir mon amour... Si on allait fêter une année de plus pour nos merveilleux enfants ? »

« Qui est égale à une année de bonheur de plus pour toi et moi... Je t'aime Chris »

« Moi aussi je t'aime, et tu sais quoi ? »

« Non ? »

« Je t'aimerai toujours... »


End file.
